The love of a Murderer
by Natalie River
Summary: Falling in love is complicated. But love won't hurt you. It's who you fall in love with and how. Hermione's needs are met by a dark wizard, is he all that he seems? Harry's alone in his sixth year, without his best friends. Will Luna find comfort in him?
1. Seperation

Bellatrix laughed, honestly, they were a bunch of children. A bunch of children free to fight and die like animals? What was the world coming to? An evil smile crossed her face as she faced the Longbottom boy. "Crucio!" She screamed, feeling a beautiful pleasure that only the suffering of another could ever bring. It came from her stomach, burning through her body and making her wand hand tingle. She laughed as the child fell at another's feet, screaming in agony writhing in pain. The blood roared through her mind, roaring in her ears. It was odd, his parents hadn't screamed that much. In fact, the only time his father had screamed was when she had been torturing the mother. The mother, hadn't screamed, she just sobbed. Torturing the child wasn't that fun. "Just a taster." She promised him. Her seductive voice dripped with hatred. She shot a glance at Lucius licking her full lips as if there were blood on them. She fingered her wand. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy or watch your tasty little friend die." She said, she didn't move her wand from Longbottom's figure huddled on the floor. She knew she'd won. She always won. Potter cared for his friends! She almost laughed. He cared too much, he'd never let them die. The boy obediently held out the sphere like the good little boy he was, as she shrieked with laughter, Lucius fumbling carefully with it. She turned, ready to kill the boy.

Explosions echoed around the room, and she spun on the spot wand at the ready. More had arrived. This was turning into a party! Moody, the fool had arrived, there was the werewolf she knew and hated. Oh this was going to be fun. Now there was more of them, and a bunch of kids. Any curses they fired could so very easily hit each other. Killing each other by crossfire was just too amusing.

Light's flashed all around. "Ginny MOVE!" Hermione screeched. "Stupefy!" She screamed at one of the Death Eater's whose curse had narrowly missed the girl. Bellatrix laughed, her eyes fluttered open from where she had been following her dim witted cousin, she heard the rhythm of war returning to her thoughts.

"Well, what do we have here then?" Her malicious whisper pierced the air from where she appeared from behind them. "The mud blood came to help her fwiend?" She slurred the word, mimicking a childish voice. Around them the battle comensed. "STUPEFY!" She screamed. Hitting the Weasley brat square in the chest, she span around at the sound of her cousin's voice behind her. She blocked his first move as he danced around her. "Avada Kedavra!" She screeched, but he danced away from it. Battling her, moving with inhuman speed. He could have had help, there was enough of them. But her cousin had always been confident. He'd always underestimated her.

"Am I playing too hard for darling Bella?" Sirius asked, dancing around her spells, reacting with his own as she wove her own. "You never-" he huffed "did like competition did you?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She roared, the green light filled her. Moving her soul once more, perhaps destroying a part of it as she echoed the spell she seemed to have cast a thousand spell rocketed toward him, he wasn't fast enough to escape death. She giggled, he'd always been fast. He'd always been confident. But no one was fast enough for her. It was like taking candy from a child, instead she was taking his life. He fell backward, his eyes hilariously wide. He was shocked. She wondered why, surely he knew that she would not hesitate to kill him. If he didn't, he did not know her well enough. her head fell back and she began to laugh, the laughter combined with the echoes and bangs and shouts from all around the room. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" He was staring at the space the man had fallen through, begging him to return. He screamed the name over and over again, wanting him back. Bellatrix heard his voice, and realised that the pain in those shrieks was much more satisfying than any scream she had ever heard.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring directly into the emerald eyes of the Potter boy. She licked her lips once more, a demon waiting to strike. From behind her she heard a voice cry. "Avada-avada-" he didn't finish the spell. She'd fought this kind of fight before, had the child finished the curse, had he intended it then he was sure to have killed her. He'd had a good shot, and he hadn't taken it. They never did. The Potter boy was still crying, crying like the baby boy who should have died almost fifteen years ago. He was sobbing, screaming his Godfather's name. The screams brought her immense happiness.

She giggled as she span around to face her would be attacker. Who could ever expect a child to go through with the killing curse? He simply wasn't capable of it. He never would be. "Avada Kedavra!" She hissed, it echoed around the room. And the child's body dropped to the floor like a sack. The green light's flash faded, as warning shouts began to be called. She hadn't killed a child before, plenty had been tortured. Plenty had been cursed. But she had not raised her wand to kill one, she thought it might feel different. Perhaps it would make her feel remorse, but she decided that she would never feel remorse. She didn't know if she was capable of feeling regret or sorrow. But when the child's body dropped, he looked startled. Like he didn't expect her to kill him. She wondered why he was surprised? He had been ready to cast the spell, he should expect it to be cast upon him. She didn't feel any different. The theft of a life from another person had never been hard to her, it made her feel emotion. She hardly felt emotion these days. But the laughter and the eyes of those who were dying and those who were about to die, brought her pleasure. She thought she might love the pain they felt, but she wasn't sure quite what it was to love. The Dark Lord didn't love, and she realised it was a weakness. It was a weakness that the mudblood was suffering from.

They had to flee now, flee from Dumbledore, or be left facing Azkaban. A low laugh escaped Bellatrix's lips, she had killed twice that night. She span on the spot disaparating to join her master. As she left the weeping girl, to mourn se laughed her hollow laugh, the laugh that only one other shared with her.

Hermione darted forward as Ron's body dropped. "No!" Her eyes were wide, she shook her head. "No." She begged.

The Death Eater's fled like the cowards they were. Harry was consoled by Remus Lupin, holding him back, restraining him from running after them. He slammed his fist against the werewolf's strong arms. "Sirius!" He screamed. "No..not Ron..No.."

"Ron you can't do this to me. You can't!" Shrieked Hermione. "Ron?" She asked almost laughing now. "Ron it isn't funny! Get up! Stand up!"

Moody had been battaling several of the Death Eaters. Now he aproached. His firm grip was placed on the sobbing Hermione's shoulder. "Girl, come away now." He said gently.

"Don't you die on me!" She screeched. There were no tears in her eyes now, only fury. "Where's Bellatrix? Where is she? I'm going to kill her!"

Lupin hugged Harry to him, the boy was not capable of saying anything. He could not speak, instead he simply cried. Sobbing into the cloaks of his ex teacher, sobbing to one of the only adults he could ever trust. "Hermione." Lupin's voice too was gentle. "He's gone."

"No." She stood, spinning around to face Lupin as if he was hiding Bellatrix Lestrange under his cloak. "Where is she? Where is she?"

Moody grabbed her wand hand, pinning it to her side, but she let go of the wand. "I'll murder her with my bare hands! I'll kill her! Where is she?"

"She's gone." Moody said. "She's fled. Coward."

Hermione collapsed to the floor, hugging Ron to her, his head to her chest, whispering into his hair. Ginny had been shielded by Dumbledore with the other children as he gathered them spotted the body lifeless on the floor, and sprinted towards her brother's empty shell. "Ron?" She asked, staring at the girl and the boy's body, bonded together with stronger chains than metal could form. "No.." She whispered. Her mouth gaped open, as if she too could not believe it. "No..not here..not now..no." She knelt beside Hermione, sobbing into her own ripped robes.

"Albus! We need to get them out of here." Moody ordered. Neville holding his bleeding head watched silently. He didn't seem able to cry or to scream. He just stood, watching. Luna stood, unseeing, unmoving completely alone. Her blonde hair was slightly scorched, she seemed to be crying. But she made no sound as she did, and didn't move to wipe the tears away. She had been afraid, she had thought she might die. But she didn't mind, dying wasn't too bad if it was with her friends. She valued each second of life, but if hers had ended, it wouldn't have bothered her much. But she hadn't died. Ron had died. Ron was dead, each time she said it in her mind it made it more real. Harry sobbed, heart wrenching, dreadful sobs. His sobs reflected the feelings of the entire room. He sobbed loudly, letting his heart pour out. "Now!" Moody shouted.

Lupin had control of himself more than any of the children, he managed to move Ginny away from her brother's corpse, taking her by the arm, holding her and Harry to him. He took them to stand by the head teacher. He managed to guide the empty Neville in that direction too. Tonks took Luna by the shoulder, following Remus's lead. Hermione still knelt by the corpse, shaking slightly. "Open your eyes." She murmured.

Moody put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "It was the killing curse." He stated calmly. "No one surives the killing curse."

Hermione looked up, eyes and cheeks as tear stained as Luna's robes were blood stained. "He did!" She spat. "He survived." She broke down again.

"That's-" Moody started. "This isn't the right time."

"I know." She looked at the sky.

"We need to get out of here." He told her finally. "We need to take him back to his parents, to be buried."

She sobbed wiping a tear from her eye. "He doesn't want to be buried! He wants to be cremated..it's a..muggle thing..I told him about it...he wants to be..free.." Her words were seperated by sobs. "He wants to be free." She managed.

"You need to let go of him." Moody told her now.

She clutched Ron's body, kissing his forehead one more time. "I can walk fine!" She snapped as Moody tried to help her stand. She looked at Ron once more. "Well?" She asked. "We're meant to be going! Come on then."

Harry held out his arms, offering to embrace her. It was something he felt right to do. But she shook her head. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't wand to be anyway near her. Luna put an arm on her shoulder pulling her close. "Shush." The dreamy blonde murmured. Hermione didn't pull away, Harry's arms encircled the two girls, dragging Ginny into the embrace. His tears fell on their hair, as Neville became a part of the hug. The strengths in their number helped, somehow, some way. Tears stained Hermione's eyes, not that anyone could see her in the folds of Luna's cloak. "It hurts." Luna whispered. "It'll be ok." She murmured to the other's more than to herself. "It'll be ok. I promise."

No one believed her. She didn't even know if she believed herself.


	2. Goodbye

"Miss Granger, you are fully aware that the ministry haven't aproved this plan?" Professor Dumbledore warned her. He looked tired, deep dark bags hung under his eyes. His face was folded with wrinkles. He looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept well for months. Neither had she. She almost laughed to herself, even in her mind she called him Professor. She still did after all that had happened, after all that was going to happen. It made little to no sense, it honestly did.

"I know." She nodded as she said it. "We've been over this a thousand times."

"And the reversal of aging is a difficult process?" He asked. "It can't be done more than once. The spell has not been fully developed or even tested yet."

"I'm aware of that Professor." She pulled her robes tigher around her, she shivered and then sighed. They'd gone through these questions so many times, she'd had a long time to make the decission. She'd had almost four months. But she'd made the decision when she'd heard of the plan. The day after Ron died. This final discussion was in one of Grimauld Place's rooms, but she didn't think it necessary. "So it happens today?" She asked.

He nodded grimly. "Today." He echoed.

The transformation took longer than Dumbledore had estimated. Hermione went from being almost sixteen, to ten in about four hours. Her face became rounder, she seemed to shrink into herself and she didn't even want to think about where the spare parts went. Her hair became bushier as it had been when she was a child, her eyes larger. Finally, sitting in the overlarge robes, was the result of Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus Snape's efforts. Hermione Granger was now a rather skinny ten year old girl.

With her robes flopping around her, making her seem even smaller than she was, she stood up. She almost tripped over her robes. She hardly ever wore robes in the holidays, she didn't know why she'd even bothered today. She sighed. "So how do I look?" She asked.

McGonagall almost jumped backward. What they had done was surreal. It was amazing, it had never been done before. She didn't even know if they had done it right. It was a mere experiment. Hermione's voice was now higher, slightly shrill even. "It worked." She murmured.

"We can't know that yet Minerva." Dumbledore muttered. "How do you feel Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Young." She sighed.

"That's a start." Snape smirked. He cocked his head. "You have the clothing for her Minverva?" He asked.

McGonagall nodded. "Here you are Granger." She handed the bundle of clothing to Hermione.

Retreating to the bathroom along the hallway,Hermione shrugged into the new clothing. A tunic dress that was slightly dusty, she altered it slightly before putting it on, it was itchy and fit well after the altering. The vest the Professor had provided with her was a perfect size without alteration. It was tiny, it wasn't even a bra! Her own bra after the process had hung loose, only supported by the straps on her shoulders. She grimaced as she pulled an ugly cardigan on. It scratched her skin with it's horrible wool, but she reasoned it was meant to. She was quite cold, and pulled her socks to her knees, grey as well the same colour as the cardigan. She pulled on the mary jane style shoes, that she reckoned were probably the real deal not the remakes. They were heavy and clumpy, and something she would never be seen dead in, in real life. She returned to the room where her teachers waited, and kept her smile on her face.

"Thank you Professor." She grinned slightly, a lopsided smile and slung the ready and waiting bag over her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore held out a wrinkled hand to pause him. "Miss Granger you do realise that there is no need to go through with this. You can still have second thoughts."

Hermione grinned. "Professor, I don't have second thoughts." She reassured him gently, feeling as if she were the adult. "I want to do this." She wanted to add, for Ron. But didn't.

"Your wand is in the bag, it's lined with moleskin giving it the magical qualities of a moleskin pouch." He informed her. "You are almost eleven, and shortly after you arrive at the orphanage I will come to inform you that you are a witch."

"I know." She smiled again. "We've already been through this." Suddenly she felt calm, the nerves she had felt before disapeared. She wasn't scared any more. This was the calm before the storm.

"You know what you have to do." Dumbledore agreed. The tension in the air was building.

McGonagall bit her lip, she herself was nervous. But it was happening. "Good luck Miss Granger." She finally managed. She patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck." She repeated.

Hermione felt a pang of affection for the strict transfiguration teacher who was also her head of house. The teacher had accompanied her throughout her time at Hogwarts. She had been a teacher Hermione respected, a teacher that Hermione idolised. She smiled, she had promised she wouldn't cry, so why where they all making it so hard on her? "Thank you Professor."

"No need to call me Professor." McGonagall informed her. "I shan't be your Professor much longer." She pushed a tiny strand of Hermione's fringe from her eyes. She stared at the child in front of her, and had to remind herself that the mind of a young adult lived in the shell.

"Thank you Minerva." Hermione grinned, she felt almost cheeky calling the Professor by her first name.

"Your welcome Hermione." The Professor tucked the strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, cupping Hermione's face in her old hands she let go.

Aware of the other teacher's staring at her, Hermione hurried her goodbyes. "Would you do me a favour?" She asked.

"Anything." Minerva promised.

"Give this to Ginny." Hermione handed the piece of folded parchment to the teacher.

Minerva nodded. "Miss Weasley doesn't know?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head. "She'd never let me go." She sighed. "Harry isn't sure. He knows the plan, but he hasn't been at our meetings, has he Professor?" She directed the question at Dumbledore.

"It's time to treat me as an equal Hermione." He informed her. "And no, Mr Potter is not fully aware of the situation. I'm sure he'll have his own views in time." He looked down at his pocket clock. "And now, it is time for us to leave. You have the time turner?" He asked the girl.

Hermione nodded, and quickly embraced McGonagall. "Thank you." She murmured into the folds of the woman's cloaks. She looked at Snape as if deliberating hugging him or not. "I wish you the best Professor." She finally said.

Snape bowed his head to her, hawk like eyes looking down. "You will always be a student to me Miss Granger. A good student, but a student none the less." His cold voice seemed to bring part of reality back to Hermione, she nodded.  
>"And you will always be but a teacher to me, Professor. A good one, but a teacher none the less."<p>

The acknowledgement was suitable, and with that, Hermione swung the bagpack over her shoulder. She nodded to Snape, and to McGonagall before walking towards the door. She didn't say goodbye to Ginny or to Harry though they were sleeping somewhere in the house. She hadn't shared her plan with Neville or with any of the Weasleys. Only the three teachers present that night, and Luna Lovegood knew of the plan. Because Luna understood things like that. And Hermione trusted her. Hermione knew that Luna wouldn't tell any of the others. At least not until it was right. She hoped Luna would be happy, she of all people deserved that. Luna had been a good friend over the last two months.

There was nothing left for her in that time. She loved Harry, like a brother, but she knew that he didn't need her. He had Ginny to continue with Dumbledore's second plan, the Horcrux plan. He could do it, with Ginny and Neville. He didn't need her. They had been growing apart anyway, ever since Cedric had died. She still loved him, but the distance they were seperated didn't concern her. Ginny and Neville were her friends, she wouldn't deny they were some of her best friends, but that's all. And Luna, kind, sweet Luna, was different to all of them. She didn't worry about Neville or Ginny or Harry. But she did about Luna. Luna was strong though, Luna could survive most things.

Now she stood on the doorstep of the house, Albus Dumbledore by her side, possible one of the greatest wizards that ever lived, shivering from the cold. She pulled her sleeves over her hands, hugging herself. Obeying Dumbledore's orders, she linked arms with him. They turned together on the spot, and suddenly they were no longer at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Instead they stood just outside the orphanage Hermione had seen many pictures of in the last few months. Soon Harry would be seeing them too. Hermione felt one of her heart strings twing then, she thought of the pain Harry would feel losing yet another of his friends. But then she reminded herself, he had Ginny, he had Luna, he had Neville. She knew that Luna would do anything for her friends, especially Harry. That thought reassured her.

The orphanage wasn't open anymore. They had closed down many years ago. There were boards over the windows, Hermione could make out broken glass in one place. It looked like the kind of place you'd break into to throw a party. She almost laughed at the thought. "You can still back out." Dumbledore told her.

She pulled the time turner over her head, the chain was looser around her neck now that she was younger. She looked at her headmaster. "I'm ready." She said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Then this is it." He said calmly. The words were woeful, wretched from his mouth. Hermione almost lost hope there and then, if he of all people had lost hope then why did she have it? "You are, you will be incredibly brave."

"Thank you Sir." She paused. "Albus." She leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek. She knew that to many, it would have looked perverted, it would have looked wrong. Close relationships between teachers and pupils were discouraged. But she had fought along side this man, she would be willing to do it again. She was dying for the same cause as he in the end would. The kiss was not one that delved into a relationship, it wasn't the kind of kiss that Ron would have recieved from her. It was a kiss one would give a beloved Grandfather. "Thank you."

"God bless you." He murmured. Hermione started to turn the time turner. She span faster and faster, the years spiralled by, Dumbledore disapeared, time span backwards, further and further. And finally, she stopped spinning it, dizzy and disorientated. She made sure she could stand, supporting herself using the railing. She looked up toward the sky, it was dark and the stars were out. It was drizzling rain, grisly and the perfect atmosphere for her plan. She stared at the door of the orphanage. There was no going back now. She walked up the steps, raising her fist to knock at the door. And then, from the corner of her eye she spotted a young boy in the upstairs front window. He had dark eyes, and dark hair, the palest skin she'd seen on a human since she met Harry. He retreated as her eye met his, staring into his blank stare. She shook her head, and knocked on the front door trying to regain herself. She rapped on the door. Biting her nails as she did so.

She knew she was here to meet him, but still, she hadn't expected to meet him so soon. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The door opened creaking slowly as it did, and a wrinkled woman smiled. Hermione crunched the envelope Dumbledore had given her in her hand. It was some kind of note, something with some charm on it that explained who she was, and why she was there. It wasn't the truth of course, just the story he had spun for her. She thrust it forward to the woman, along with her hand.

"Hello." She smiled. "My name is Hermione Granger." She hoped she'd looked cute when she did that. People almost always trusted cute girls who followed the rules more than anyone else. "What's your name?"


	3. Decision

Luna sighed as she wheeled her cart toward the magical barrier onto Platform 9 3/4. At last the horrific summer had ended. She had been longing to return to the school for six weeks. It was one place she was quite happy, even if she knew that Ron and Hermione weren't going to be there. Thinking about Ron still brought a tear to her eye. She didn't think he'd ever liked her, but she knew she'd liked him. He was funny, made her laugh and he made Hermione happy. She felt sad that Hermione wasn't going to be there, because Hermione had been her friend. She always stuck up for Luna, and Luna in return never got in her way. But Hermione had become a good friend over the summer, and Luna knew that Hermione wasn't dead. She was still alive somewhere, somewhere in another time.

Since the fight at the minstry Luna hadn't seen Ginny, or her older brothers. She would have liked very much had she been allowed to go to Ron's cremation. She hadn't been invited and thought it would be quite rude to go without invatation. She had gone to the plaque they had put up for him, raking out all of the money they could. It had been very pretty, something about being free in the wind. Ron would have liked that.

Luna had spent most of the summer, had she not been writing to Hermione, or talking in person, locked away in her bedroom. She'd finished the paintings she had started. Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. She had spent a great time detailing Hermione's hair, Hermione's eyes, and Ron. Because she knew she would never be seeing them again. At least not until she died.

She balanced her owl on her trunk. Daddy had brought him for her, she had called him Bubo. He was a brown colour, and had big beady eyes. She liked him, he was pretty. He didn't seem to mind her talking to him, and he didn't talk back. She hadn't sent many letters with him, he'd only taken them to Hermione. Hermione had always replied with Bubo, because she didn't have her own owl. Luna wondered what would happen to her cat now. She supposed Dr and Dr Granger would take care of him. She pushed her trolley through the brick wall that led to the platform. She spotted Ginny, saying goodbye to her parents. Mrs Weasley almost always seemed close to tears these days. Mr Weasley's hair was thinning, his face was becoming paler as he worked more and more without a break. He seemed to have lost weight, the skin tight across his cheek bones.

"Luna!" Ginny cried, spotting her. She gave her Mother a kiss on the cheek as she turned away.  
>"Take care dear!" Her Mother looked as if she was about to burst into tears now. "Write every day?"<p>

"I promise." She said. She sounded carefree, Luna noticed. Her older brothers, the twins, were laughing and joking as if trying to pretend everything was alright. Luna didn't see the point in pretending. She knew it would be alright, but didn't think people should pretend it was.

"Love you Mum." Fred or George, she wasn't sure which gave his Dad a hug and kissed his Mum mimicking what Ginny had done.

"And you Dad." The other winked, copying his twin.

"Be careful." She murmured holding her son's face in her hands. Perhaps she thought it would be the last time she saw them.

"We will be!" They said in unison. "We always are!"

"You don't need to worry Mum." Ginny told her putting a hand on her shoulder. "We're fine at Hogwarts! We'll write every day, we'll be home by Christmas!" She smiled, fighting back her own tears. She knew how much it hurt her Mother for them to go away, not knowing whether they'd come back.

"I love you." She said, she clutched her husband's hand. "Well hurry up then!" She held her arms out to guide them onto the train as if they were a flock of chicks. "It's almost eleven!"

Fred and George hugged her one last time, before hurrying onto the train after their friend Lee, who had found seats already. Luna followed Ginny down the corridor, who seemed to be looking for someone. Finally they came to a compartment where Harry and Neville sat already. Harry hugged Ginny first, then Luna.

As the train started to move, Luna sat down opposite Harry. "Where's Hermione?" Asked Neville.

Ginny shrugged turning to Luna. "Yeah! She was going to come stay with us for a while, but she didn't. After-after-" She didn't finish the sentence, didn't need to even, because everyone knew what she was trying to say. "Wasn't she meant to come to Grimauld Place?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah she was." He managed. "She didn't though."

"She's not coming back to Hogwarts this year." Luna informed them, she clutched her coat around her. She then stood up, rummaging in her case to finally bring out a photograph.  
>"What do you mean? She's not going to Hogwarts?" Harry demanded.<p>

"She will be at Hogwarts." Luna reasoned. "Just not-now."

Harry frowned, his eyebrows formed a v that Luna had noticed last year. He looked like a puppy dog when he did that. "Luna please don't give me riddles." He told her. "I don't need that. Not now."

"Oh." She said, letting her mouth form the word carefully. "Oh."

"Luna." There was a hidden threat in his voice.

He'd always gotten aggresive, and he never listened when he was angry. She sighed. "Harry, I'm sorry."

"Luna what have you done?" He demanded from her.

"Nothing!" She jumped back slightly.

Ginny frowned to now. "Luna, just tell us where Hermione is. Quit playing games."

"She's in 1937."

"What?" Harry demanded. "What do you mean?"

"Well she obviously isn't now! She'd be about sixty now. Either that or she's dead! Dumbledore doesn't know I know and I don't know if she's still Hermione! I don't know! I just-The last time I spoke to her she was going to 1937." The words garbled from her mouth in an unatural way.

"What do you mean going to 1937? It's a time. Not a place. You can't-" Harry's words stopped as his mind caught up with him. "You didn't."

"I'm sorry! I didn't do anything. She wanted to do it." She paused. "She's gone back to when Tom Riddle was Tom Riddle."

Harry laughed a hollow laugh. "Well she obviously hasn't succeeded in doing whatever she was doing has she?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. "I don't understand."

"What did she think she was doing? Giving him a friend? Making him happy? It doesn't matter! But it obviously didn't work. Because Tom Riddle still became Lord Voldermort." Luna winced slightly at the name

"Don't." She said.

"Voldermort? VOLDERMORT!" He shouted at her, standing now, hands clenched.

"Harry, sit down." Ginny tried.

"No!" He squared up to Luna. "You know she hasn't succeeded. You know that. If she had we wouldn't be here like this! My parents wouldn't be dead, Sirius wouldn't be dead. Ron wouldn't be dead!"

"I didn't think-"

"You don't think do you?" He demanded. "You knew she was doing this? You knew what she was doing, you knew the risk she took! You knew and you didn't think to tell us? To tell me?"  
>"Harry she obviously didn't want us to know." Ginny intterupted.<p>

"Shut up!" He snapped at her. He turned his attention back to Luna. "Did you not think it was important? We wouldn't have let her go. I wouldn't have let her go. We need her. I-I need her." He slammed his fist into the chair that Luna sat on, fist finishing centimeters from her face. "Ron's gone. And now Hermione's gone. Why the hell didn't she stay with me? Was I not good enough?" He demanded, speaking to himself not the girl.

Luna shrugged, she kept her calmness. "Harry I don't know. Hermione had reasons. Ok?"

"No it's not fucking ok!" He raised his voice again. "You took her away from me. I trusted you. Just fuck off ok? Just leave me alone. Leave me, and my friends alone." Luna didn't move.

"Luna he didn't mean it." Ginny tugged at Harry's sleeve trying to get him to sit down. "No I fucking meant it! Luna Lovegood, take yourself and your freaky little mind out of my life!"

Luna stood, leaving her luggage where it was. It would be taken to the castle no matter where it was. It was always taken seperately. She walked to the door, and slid it open, the slammed it behind her. Outside in the corridor Draco Malfoy and his henchmen stood.

"Heard shouting Loony." He informed her nodding to her. "Potter having a fit?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Just go away Malfoy." She managed.

He raised his hands in mock deffence. "Freak." He muttered. "Come on. Nothing good here." He muttered to his cohorts.

Luna walked along the corridor, every compartment was full or had people in it she didn't wish to talk to. She tried going into a cabin where some of the other girls in Ravenclaw sat. They told her to leave them alone. Finally she slumped on the floor beside the door that led to the compartments the teacher's who took the train used. She didn't think there were many teacher's in there, but she didn't care. She brought her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them. She hugged her knees, rocking herself back and forth. She let a tear fall from her eye. But she brushed it away instantly. She bit her lip, thanking luck that she was already wearing her robes. From her pocket she brought out the picture of the orphanage. In front of it were a group of children, about seven. She recognised the boy Hermione had said was Tom. The picture didn't move, because it was Muggle taken. Standing my Tom, was Hermione. She smiled toothily. Luna only recognised her because her name was written on the back. She looked happy, but Luna was aware that smiles can be fake. Still, she didn't mind where she was, as long as she was happy. The picture had changed since Hermione had sent it though. It hadn't had her in it origonally. But history had changed.

She pulled out the list Hermione had sent her. It was something Dumbledore had written, and Hermione had made a photograph copy. Something like that. Apparently it was what Muggles did to make copies. Hermione had the copy, but she'd sent Luna the origonal. It was a list of the murders that Tom Riddle had commited. At least, those that were proven and most certainly by his hand and not on his orders. She scanned the names. She didn't know why she kept it with her, but it felt important. Her eyes reached 1944. It hadn't been there before. She wondered what name would be there. She looked at Albus Dumbledore's handwriting, curved and elegant.

Hermione Granger-1944.

Luna jumped back slightly. She would have said it couldn't be right, but she knew it was. She nodded slowly to herself. She tucked the parchment back into her robes, beside her wand. Every movement she made was robotic. She pulled the parchment out again. She couldn't show it to Harry. She wouldn't. "Incendio." She whispered, holding her wand to the parchment. She watched as Hermione's name, and the list of victims burnt. She didn't burn the photograph though. The photograph had Hermione smiling, she liked it.

When the train arrived at the station, and the two teacher's who had accompanied came from their private compartment they stared at her but didn't say anything. They probably didn't think it was odd, after all it was Luna Lovegood. She watched the other three leave the train, Ginny and Neville looked slightly shaken, and Harry looked subdued. The teacher's were tense at the feast, and Dumbledore gave them a short bit about how another student of Hogwarts had been lost. Another to be mourned for, another to fight for. Luna thought she saw Harry's eyes water, but she didn't care to say anything. Harry was always angry. He was always something and angry. She couldn't blame him. The teacher's were all incredibly tense. They weren't laughing with each other. Luna decided this was because the days became darker. Finally he finished the speech and sent them to bed. Luna realised she hadn't eaten much, but she didn't care.

On the way up the stairs she watched as one of the Prefects led the first years. She knocked a short first year girl over when the boy behind her tripped her. His name was Michael, she recognised him. There were some rumours about him and Ginny. She didn't listen to them. "Luna can you please be careful!" Padma Patil, called to her.

"Yeah Lovegood, walk much?" Michael glared at her as he shoved past her. "You need practice." He put his face close to hers, as if he was going to spit in her eye. Instead he pulled away, and carried on walking.


	4. Friendship

Hermione awoke at about ten am. Apparently this was a lie in. All of the other children were running about outside, she could see that through her window. Mrs Cole had found her a room almost instantly. She'd given Hermione a cup of warm coco, and then worldessly read the letter. She'd nodded, and ahhed. Hermione didn't know what Dumbledore had written, but it must have been convincing. She finally, after Hermione had drunk the drink and was wrapped in a blanket, led her to a dingy room. Apparently it was empty for some reason. Hermione had been so tired she hadn't heard the full explenation. She stared around the room now, looking at the white stained ceiling. The bed was thin and wiry, her bed, she corrected herself. This was her home now.  
>There was a wardrobe in one corner, and a chair by her bed. She had slipped her bag under the bed, and hadn't bothered to change into pyjamas. There wouldn't have been point. She had slept for about ten hours. It seemed amazing. She must have been tired.<p>

"You overslept." The dark headed boy stood in the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe, staring at her with large black eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Has no one ever told you it's rude to stare?"

He laughed smugly, running a hand through his hair. His eyes reminded her of Harry, she scolded herself. She wouldn't think about Harry, she wouldn't think about Ron, if she did she was afraid she might cry. "You talk in your sleep you know that?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Who's Ron?"

"It's none of your buisness!" She pulled her arms around herself tightly. As if it might deffend herself from him. She felt a shiver run down her back, like a slow poison seeping through her mind ready to kill her. She was talking to the greatest dark wizard in existance. If she chose to attack him now, him still a child, his powers undeveloped, if she used an unforgivable curse she doubted he would be capable of deffending himself. But he was so young. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Besides, that wasn't the plan. The plan was to learn about him, the plan was to try and talk him into stopping.

"He must be important." The boy came to sit beside her on the bed. "You have nightmares." He commented. "I can make your worst nightmares become reality." He hissed. "I can make your fears become the truth." He whispered into her ear, pulling her hair out of the way. "I can make you hurt." He put his hand on her shoulder, and Hermione felt a burn go through her skin.

She pulled away. "Don't touch me." She told him. She felt her magical ability burn through her skin, she wanted to conjour a shield to protect herself with. But that would give her away. She let the magic that she had learnt to control release itself. She hadn't lost control since she'd started Hogwarts. Never had she lost control like she had when she was young, letting magic fly out of her.

He pulled her closer not moving his hand. "Why aren't you afraid of me Hermione Granger? Are you stupid, or brave?" He asked. He paused as if he felt rude. "My name's Tom. Tom Riddle." He informed her, giving her his hand to shake. He swore when her skin touched his own giving him what he knew to be an electric shock. "What did you just do?" He demanded.

She stood up, pushing herself away from him. "I didn't do anything." She said.

"Why aren't you hurting?" He demanded, his eyes fixed on hers. He searched for some kind of pain. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Hermione felt her shield weakening. Vold-Tom was truly a powerful wizard. She had five years of experience, he hadn't even got one. "You're special aren't you Tom?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" His eyes were wide. Hermione reckoned he'd never faced competition before. "You should be in pain!"

"I'm special too." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I mean," she toyed with a piece of hair. "I can do things that normal people can't."

He stared at her. "You don't talk like a ten year old." He accused.

"Neither do you." She replied. "What day is it?" She suddenly asked.

"What d'you mean?" He asked. She was asking a lot of questions. He wondered if she knew about him. Most of the children knew about him now. They knew that he was different, they were afraid. But she was new. She couldn't know everything he had done. Not yet.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday." He finally said. "First week of the Summer Holidays." He paused. "Why?"

"Oh no reason." She thought to herself there was a very good reason. It meant that Dumbledore would be arriving to speak to them any time between now and the end of August. "I know the others don't like you." She said carefully. "I know they're scared of you. But I'll be your friend."

"I don't need you." He spat. "I don't need you to be my friend."

Hermione looked terrified. "Tom everyone needs friends."

"Why?" He asked.

It was at that moment that Mrs Cole put her head around the door. "Oh Hermione dear, we didn't wake you for breakfast. You were in such a deep sleep. You can do chores tomorrow. I see you've made a friend already. Tom would you like to show Hermione around the house?"

"No." He smiled at her.

"Off you go then!"

Tom stood up off the bed, and put his hand through Hermione's. It tickled her like pins and needles. She knew he was still trying to hurt her, but she didn't care. She was sure she could change anyone. It didn't matter. She was quite sure it was possible. It would happen. She would make it happen. All he needed was a helping hand. "Come on Hermione." He murmured. "I don't like you. Let me make that clear. But I think we're going to be friends."

Hermione didn't see the logic in what he had said. Maybe it didn't need logic. But this was what she was here to do. Befriend him, change him. She was breaking so many wizarding laws, yet the Ministry had come up with the idea. If this idea didn't work they would consider having him killed before he grew up. But they had to have someone willing to do it. Besides, the Ministry hadn't even aproved it yet. They didn't like the risk, they worries that she might give something away, that she might help him.

* * *

><p>Luna sat in the library the next day, instead of going to lunch. She wasn't hungry. She didn't have an appitite and just sitting there watching people eat wasn't something she enjoyed doing. She'd had double Potion's this morning, and the smell coming from the boy next to her's cauldron was enough to make anyone vomit. She pulled open a dusty book coughing as she did so. She didn't know why she'd opened it, she just wanted to be doing something. She closed the book instead, as she felt the eyes of the other students burn into her back. She looked at the chair where Hermione usually sat. A Hufflepuff girl sat in it, and she wanted to tell her to move. She wanted to put a reserved sticker on it. To tell the girl that she had no right to sit in Hermione Granger's chair. But she knew she couldn't. Hermione wasn't ever coming back to Hogwarts.<p>

She stood up and and headed out of the library. "Luna?" Neville asked quietly.

"What?" She asked, in a sharp tone that didn't suit her at all. She told herself off, and tried again. This time she spoke politely. "What is it Neville?" She noticed Ginny was with him.

"Harry didn't mean what he said." Neville put his hand on her shoulder, she pushed it away. "He's just upset. We all are. We miss him. We all do."

Ginny smiled a quavering smile. "And Hermione." She bit her lip. Luna looked at her eyes from beneath her fringe, Ginny's eyes were bloodshot as if she'd been crying. "Luna, why didn't yout tell us?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She told them. "What do you want?" She asked when they didn't move.

"Maybe you might want to get something to eat?" Neville asked uncertainly.

"I'm not hungry."

Ginny shrugged helplessly. "Harry's sorry. He feels bad. He's upset."

"I know he is." Luna told her sweetly like a dentist informing a child that his teeth would rot if he ate nothing but sweets. "He's upset because Hermione's gone. I'm upset too. I wish, now that I could have stopped her. But it's done. He's upset, I understand that. Harry Potter has lost everything he's every had, and will never have so many things. But he still has you."

Ginny nodded. "Please Luna." She tried.

"No." Luna said. "I don't want to talk about Harry Potter. Not now. Please excuse me." She stepped around Neville and headed down the corridor not knowing what else to do. She didn't want to go back to the common room. She didn't want to go to the Great Hall. She'd just left the library, so she decided she probably couldn't go back there.

"Sure, see you in a bit." Ginny called after her, the girl's voice echoed off the walls of the corridor.

Luna walked along the corridor slowly, she watched the portraits in their frames. She'd always loved them. They moved about so magically, so beautifully. They danced around, they spoke, they quarelled. She sighed, she wished her photographs of Hermione moved. But none did. She had one of Tom Riddle aged thirteen at the orphanage, he smiled at the camera, alongside him was Hermione, grinning like a mad person too. There was one of them aged sixteen, Hermione by now looked different to what she had done. Her hair was shorter, cut in a pretty bob, and she wore a frock that was her Sunday best. There was only one other picture in Luna's possession. That was one of Tom Riddle age seventeen. He had a cruel smile on his face. This one hadn't changed, there was no pretty girl in the picture beside him.

She found herself wondering dangerously near to the Slytherin common room. She knew it was in the dungeons, she wasn't quite sure spesifically where. But she knew it was around there. She often watched the Slytherins going down there, and so it hadn't taken a genius to figure it out. She watched as one of the Slytherin girls stormed past her, knocking into her slightly as she did.

"Watch where you're going Loony!" She snapped, still tugging at her hair trying to make it stay in place.

Luna nodded, she headed back up the stairs, towards the enterance hall. She walked past the classrooms now, looking at the empty chambers, thinking of how much nicer lessons would be if they were like that all the time. She noticed a group of students pass her, Gryffindor girls, that were laughing amongst themselves at some hidden joke. They were just acting like teenagers, she thought, they weren't laughing at her. She turned a corner and was knocked into a wall by Pansy Parkinson. She knew the girl's name, she was sure that she was a prefect or something.

"Sorry Loony." Pansy remarked with a smirk. She didn't like Luna. Luna annoyed her, and she could never seem to hurt her. She had Malfoy on her arm, he followed her everywhere Luna thought. Almost like a puppy dog. But he didn't seem to be enjoying Pansy's joke, he looked tired and pale too. As if he hadn't gone outside for so long. "Nice earings." She commented.  
>"Thank you." Luna missed the sarcasm. She didn't like sarcasm because she had trouble spotting it. She continued to walk along the corridor, as more students poured out of the Great Hall, they headed for their common rooms or to wonder the grounds. Some had free lessons next anyway. Luna realised she did too. It would be nice, she thought. But too much free time gave her a lot of things to think about.<p>

"Hey Loony!" Cho Chang hurried towards her, the pretty brunette waved a group of girls waiting for her away. "Are you ok?" She asked. "It's just Ginny mentioned something about you being upset..?"

"Yeah." Luna shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Good." Cho was quite chirpy. "That's good! Ignore all the haters! They call you names, they whisper things behind your back. But don't worry. One day you'll be the succesful one!" She skipped back after her friends leaving Luna on her own. She thought about what Cho had said, and about how she made it sound so very easy. She smiled as the girl ran away though, and thanked her silently with a nod of the head. She decided she would go back to her common room, at least that way she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. She could just find a chair to curl up in, or she could go to bed. She didn't have any more lessons today. None that she cared about any way.


	5. Small Steps

It was a bright, cloudless morning the next day. The sunlight shone into the dormitory, and Luna felt the warm rays lap at her skin like water. She got up quicker than most girls could, managing to slip into her robes and brush her hair in recordt time. She slowly made her way to the Great Hall striding peacefully along the corridors, that had been abandoned by children and teachers. The teachers were all in the hall already, and the students were mostly still in bed. She plonked down into her usual spot, on the far side of the table, away from the teachers, away from the rest of her house. No one would sit with her, so it didn't really bother her where she sat. They'd all move away anyway. She nibbled a single slice of toast, not really that hungry, and finished before everyone else. Instead of moving she sat, and watched the world.

She got up when the bell signifying it was time to start to lessons rang, and she wondered her way to Potions. She studied it thrice a week. Today she had it before Deffence Against the Dark Arts. She walked alone past some Fifth year boys who muttered something as she did. She didn't hear properly, and she paid it no attention. She was used to it by now. She smiled at them instead, before continuing along the corridor. She turned the corner and reached the Potions Classroom with little time to spare. She sat in her seat, and waited for Ginny to arrive. She arrived shortly, fiery hair visible in the sea of faces, and took her place. Her eyes were still bloodshot, as if she'd just been crying. Luna pushed her bag under the table as she looked at the board. She had met their new Professor yesterday. He was a nice man, who was quite funny really. He didn't seem confident teaching a class of children though, he seemed to be slightly aggrivated if they made mistakes. Unlike Snape who just became angry. "Today!" He called out to the class. "We make Fatiguing Fusion! You will find the recipes on page seventy six of your books! However I wish for you to make this potion in pairs, so partner up! One cauldron between two. That's right Miss Weasley. If you please, you may begin!"

The potion seemed to take forever to make, though Luna and Ginny worked quickly. They mainly worked in silence. From time to time they would say words to each other, giving the other directions, commenting on the colour changing liquid. Debating whether it meant half stirs of full stirs. Finally the class ended, and they cleared away their things. Slughorn told them to bottle their potions, and he would collect them. He marked them each with the names of those who had made them, as they would test them the next lesson. She bade her goodbye to Ginny, before heading for DADA. She liked those lessons, they were like Dumbledore's Army. Except it didn't look like that was going to be carrying on, because Harry wasn't up for it, and Hermione and Ron weren't around to make him. She sighed, as she walked through the door almost into Professor Snape.

"Look where you're going!" He snapped. "Take your seat Miss Lovegood."

The lesson started like any other lesson. He gave them a speech on how they needed to be able to defend thesmelves. How the real world and the classroom were completely different places. Luna knew that the way he spoke seemed harsh to some, but in her mind it made sense. He reminded her of Harry. He spoke like he had last year when Umbridge had taught them nothing. He spoke with the confidence of someone who had fought the dark lord, of someone who despised dark magic. And yet it was Severus Snape speaking. Hermione would have enjoyed this lesson she thought to herself, she would have understood what the Professor was trying to say.

"Miss Lovegood!" He called out. "Could you tell me where you are?"

Luna smiled, a simple question. "Of course I could sir."

"Then kindly do." He smirked.

"I'm in a Classroom sir." She paused. "You're classroom sir."

"Very good Miss Lovegood." He smirked unpleasantly now. The Slytherins in the class laughed, some of the Ravenclaws joined in. "And could you tell me what we are expected to do in a classroom Miss Lovegood?"

"Learn Sir." Her dreamy tone broke through the tension in the air like a knife through butter. Except it was backwards, as if the butter was slicing the knife.

He clapped his hands together three times. Very slowly. "Well done. And how are you expected to learn if you do not listen? Do you know how to conjure a patronus?" He demanded.  
>"Yes sir." She uttered the spell, conjuring all of her happiest memories. Her Mother hugging her close, her Father's happy smiling face. She flicked her wand, and from it pranced a beautiful hare, he ran around the classroom once before disapearing.<p>

"Sit down Miss Lovegood." He finally said glaring at her. "We will discuss this after class." He told her. "Turn to Chapter Seven. I want everyone to be capable of producing a patronus by the end of this lesson."

Because Luna didn't do anything throughout the lesson, it was quite boring. It was just as bad as the potions lesson had been, or perhaps worse. With Snape prancing around the classroom it was quite hard to concentrate, and happy thoughts were rare. The ice in his stare seemed to lower the room degree severly.

"Dismissed." Snape announced satisfied with the class. He watched as the childred fled the classroom, and then sat back down in his chair behind the desk. "Miss Lovegood, please come here." He sneered.

Luna aproached him carefully, like you would aproach a tiger ready to attact. Except normal people would not aproach a tiger, because it would probably kill them, just like Snape always seemed to want to do. "Sir?" She asked.

"I will not waste time lecturing you on classroom behaviour Miss Lovegood." He flicked through a pile of papers. "In the past you've always been quite involved with my lessons. What happened to today?" She shrugged. "You were a friend of Miss Granger's?" He snapped. She nodded. "It is..sad." He found the right word. "However these lessons are important, and you may not think it, but it is possible they might save your life. So please pay attention, otherwise I will be forced to take action." He dismissed her with a flick of his hand. She didn't need anything more than that to hurry along the corridor, her bag on her shoulder.

As she walked, her bag split open letting the entire contents cascade to the floor. She heard laughter, it came from a group of boys in Hufflepuff house. She sighed as she bent down to pick up her belongings.

* * *

><p>Hermione knew she was shaking but she also knew she had a good reason to be shaking. She knew today's date, in fact it was the first time in a while that she had bothered with dates. The days seemed to be nothingness after Ron, and now, they had some point. Because she could prevent it. She might prevent it. Today was the day that Dumbledore was visisiting the orphanage. Hermione almost giggled at that, it was obvious that Tom was not normal. She didn't think he'd ever been normal. She'd been listening to talk, and although most of it was rumour with no fact, there was no smoke without a fire. According to most strange things happened around him, even before he could walk properly. Apparently at the age of five his behaviour was perfect, yet terrifying.<p>

According to a girl called Lucy, a boy called James had tripped Tom before. James always denied it, and Tom denied doing anything. But no one had seen the tripping apart from the other children. Lucy knew that Tom hadn't even touched James, yet James had started screaming. And the screaming wouldn't stop. It just went on and on and on. She had had to cover her ears and turn away. And still Tom hadn't touched him. Other things had happened, little things.

A boy called Billy had told her that his rabbit had been found hanging from the rafters. It had been his one companion, and he swore it was Tom that did it. But there was no proof. What Hermione wanted to know, was what Billy had done to Tom in the first place. Of course, Mrs Cole couldn't punish Tom for something he couldn't possible have done. There were the questions, how did he get up there, how did no one see, there was no theory that held water. Hermione had learnt within very few days that most of the children avoided him. They warned her she should do the same too. For all she wanted to, she knew it wouldn't help anything. She needed him to trust her, but not too much.

According to a boy called Eric, just a few eeks ago Dennis and Amy had gone missing with Tom. They were gone for hours and when they came back they couldn't talk. Eric didn't seem to have many details, but he begged her not to tell Tom it was he who told her about it. Hermione sat in his room, on the bed as he told her of the dreadful things he could make her do. He tried, but he couldn't succeed. With the other children, he could toy with their emotions making them hurt, he could feel what they felt. He enjoyed their pain. But Hermione simply sat there, smiling. But her eyes were red, he noticed as if she cried. But he could never catch her crying, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to catch her tears if he could, and drink them.

Mrs Cole's sharp knock on the door was the que Hermione had been waiting for. "Tom, you have a visitor." Said Mrs Cole as she opened the door. She tutted when she saw Hermione. "You really shouldn't be in Tom's room without permission love. But I was just going to find you." She told Hermione.

Hermione looked up from where she sat, with Tom staring at her. She cupped her hands in her lap, as she stared at a younger version of Dumbledore. He seemed slightly better fed. She felt bad trying to make eyecontact with him, so she looked at the floor. "Oh." She said.

"This is Mr Dumberton-Dunderbore. He's come to-well I'll let him get on with it shall I?" She asked. She closed the door behind her.

Hermione felt Dumbledore's eyes on her, looking her up and down, sizing her up. She looked from beneath her plaited hair as he did the same to Tom. Tom seemed to know he was different, he almost seemed afraid. Hermione could almost see his thoughts begining to race away.

"How do you do Tom?" Dumbledore asked extending a hand. Tom didn't take the hand. "How do you do Hermione?"

Hermione extended her hand, almost afraid he was going to hurt her. His grip was a lot firmer than she had remembered. A lot firmer than it would be in the future? "I'm very well thank you." She told him. "How are you?"

Tom took his hand now, as the man sat down. "Fine thank you." He said.

"I'm well too." Dumbledore informed them. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione shot a glance at Tom. His eyes had widened slightly. "Is that like doctor? Are you here to look at me?" He demanded.

Hermione shook her head. "Tom, a Professor is a Teacher." She told him slowly.

He snapped at her. "It can mean Doctor too!"

"I am no Doctor Tom." Dumbledore told him, a small smile on his lips.

"Liar!" Tom started to stand. "Tell me the truth..you have to tell me the truth!"

The man didn't flinch. Just like Hermione hadn't. "Tom, listen to him. He's a Professor. Not a Doctor." Dumbledore watched them. He didn't know he was meeting the world's darkest wizard, nor did he know he was meeting one of his first victims. He wondered about the relationship between the two. It was odd, he would have to watch them. She seemed to know more than Tom did, perhaps she had been raised by wizards. Yet he couldn't find her family tree. "Why are you here?" Hermione asked softly. She knew she was prompting the conversation.

"I am from a school called Hogwarts. I am here to offer you a place at the, at your school if you'll take it." He told her. "The same goes for you Tom."

Tom knew what people meant when they said school, Hermione had watched these memories of Dumbledore many times before. "It's not an asylum Tom." She told him.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" He demanded. Unable to control his anger. "You and her and him planned this! You can't lie to me! I'm not insane! I never did anything!"

"Tom, I would listen to your friend." He said slowly. "If you would calm down, I will tell you about Hogwarts. Hogwarts, is a place for people with special abilities. Like you and Miss Granger here."

"She's mad! Ok? But I'm not mad!"

Dumbledore sighed. "Neither of you are mad. Hogwarts is not a school for the mad. It's a school for-"

"The magic." Hermione finished his sentence for him, then realised she'd said it out loud.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked. He looked almost confused. "Did you just say something?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. As I was saying, Hogwarts is a school for the magical."

Tom knew what Hermione had said. He wondered why she was lying to this man already. She must have some reason for lying. People didn't just lie for nothing. But if what he could do was magic, then maybe, maybe someone in his family had been. In which case that meant someone in his family might be alive. "So it's magic is it?" He asked. "What I can do?"

"What can you do?" Dumbledore asked, but Hermione thought he might already know.

"All sorts of stuff." He murmured. "I make things move without touching things. I make animals do what I want. I can make bad things happen to people who bother me. I can make people hurt." He whispered. "Apart from her!" He hissed.  
>"What do you mean Tom?"<p>

"I can't make her hurt." He gestured to Hermione, who cringed away.

"Why would you want to make her hurt?" Dumbledore turned his head to the side slightly. "Why would you want to make your friend hurt?"

"She's not my friend!"

"Right." Dumbledore said. "Hermione would you mind leaving the room for a moment. As I speak to Tom?"

"Why should she leave?" Tom asked suddenly.

"I thought it might be easier."

"You make assumptioms?" Tom raised his head.

"We all do." Dumbledore told him.

"Sit down." The order came from Tom, and Hermione eyed Dumbledore before submitting. "I knew I was different.." Tom murmured, staring into his hands. "I knew I was special."

"Well you were quite right." Dumbledore said. "You're a wizard."

"And is she? Is she a witch or a wizard or something?" He demanded.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione took her mind back to her childhood. She had to think, because it had been a long time since she had discovered she was a witch. So much had happened. She took her mind past the tense feelings between her and her parents ever since she'd started Hogwarts. They'd started treating her like a bomb waiting to explode. She took her mind back, and tried to think of things she had done, odd things. "I can make things move." She told him. "Without me even having to touch them." She paused.

"Have you ever made anything happen when you're angry or upset?"

She remembered her parents shouting, shouting, shouting, shouting. "Yes.." She said slowly. "I break things. I make them break. If people are mean to me..I..I make them trip..I..I turned my teacher's book into confetti..I..I.." She regained control of herself as memories came back. "Are you a wizard?" She asked.

Tom had the strangest feeling that she was stealing his lines. But as the 'Profesor' nodded, he lashed out again with his mind. "Prove it!" He snapped. Proof was always important. You got nowhere without it.

"Are you accepting-"

"Of course!" Tom interrupted him.

"Then you will call me Professor or Sir."

Tom's innocence was so fake, Hermione thought, fake tan wouldn't have been faker. "I meant, please, Professor, could you show me?"

Hermione let her imagination wonder, she had seen this happen before. She knew she should concentrate but she spent most of the time watching Tom's face, than actually listening. Finally, and reluctantly she moved her eyes from his face as Dumbledore adressed her.

"There is a fund at the school of course, for thsoe who require assistance to buy books and robes." He handed them both a leather money pouch. Hermione didn't tell him she already had all of the books she needed.

"Where d'you get spell books?" Tom's excitement was clear.

"Diagon Alley." Dumbledore told him. "I will come with you if-"

"I don't need you! I can do things by myself." It was almost as if Tom was already dismissing him. "How do you get there..Sir?" He asked adding the title as an after thought.

Dumbledore handed him an enevelope directed to a pub in downtown London. He handed a similar envelope to Hermione. "Would you like me to assist you Miss Granger?" He asked her.

Hermione would have liked to say yes, she needed all the help she could get. But she knew that having two sets of the books was stupid. So she had agreed with Dumbledore, the future one, that she would accompany Tom. She shook her head. "I'm fine Sir."

"When you get here, ask for Tom the barman." Dumbledore grinned. "You can remember that?"

Tom scowled. "Yes Sir." He said though, in quite a polite manner. "How do we get to school then?"  
>"The details are on the second piece of parchment, in that envelope." He pointed to Hermione's. "You leave Kings Cross Station on September the First. A train ticket is of course included." He responded.<p>

Tom nodded in response. Dumbledore stood up, as if about to leave. Hermione bit her lip, this was important. She needed her to tell him this, so she could have a reason for knowing it. She needed a reason to know this fact. It had to be now. "I can speak to snakes!" Tom suddenly spoke, and Hermione breathed a silent sigh of relief. "I found out when we went on country trips. They whisper things to me. Is that normal?" He asked.

The hesitation was clear, and Hermione knew that. "It's unusuall..but not unheard of." The casual tone was kept, but Tom felt a slight push against his mind. He realised this was what he did to others, and he pushed back to keep Dumbledore out.

"Good day Hermione, Tom." With that he turned from the room.

As soon as he was gone, Tom scuttled over to the window like a spider watching him leave. As he left the grounds he turned down the street. Dumbledore looked left and right, and then he was gone. There was no puff of smoke of course, not that he'd expected it. But within seconds he was gone, he had turned quickly on the spot. Hermione knew he'd aparated.

Hermione looked at the envelope, copying Tom. She had learnt that children often felt more comfortable if you copied them. She had to remind herself she wasn't really a small child, she was actually almost sixteen. She watched as he checked the envelope. Looking at the directions. Then she jumped up from the bed as he scrabbled below it looking for something. He pulled out a coat, and pulled his arms through it. Then he stood up, his coat coming almost to his waist, a faded grey. He shoved the money sack into his pocket, he'd had a quick look at the coins, and he'd discovered they were nothing like he'd ever had before. He stared at Hermione. "Well?" He demanded.

"Well what?" She asked standing up. She patted her tunic down.

"Are you coming or what?"

She sprinted back into her bedroom, almost knocking down Lucy. Everyone in the orphanage already thought she was mad. Hanging around with the Riddle boy. Still, if she played her cards right, they could be friends before they even started school. She crossed her fingers as she followed him, from the orphanage and out of the front door. To Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood walked through the trophey room. It was a Saturday, the second Saturday of Term. Harry still wasn't talking to her, and Neville and Ginny had given up. She didn't really care though. She headed towards the section that mentioned Head Boys and Girls. She looked back through the years, she knew which year she looked for. Then she found it. "Hermione Granger" She read. This was part of the section that hadn't been dusted for a long time. "1944." She looked across at the name of the Headboy. "Tom Riddle." Yes that made sense.<p>

She walked from the Trophey room, not really knowing where she was going. She thought about Harry as she wondered. She understood he was sad, he was grieving for Sirius, he was mourning for Ron. And now, for Hermione. Luna was sad too. But she knew the pain that Hermione was feeling, she could feel some of it too. She couldn't understand it, but she knew of it, and sympathised. She didn't think she would have been able to watch her suffer. So perhaps it was better this way. She sighed to herself as she felt a piece of scrunched up paper hit her back. She picked it up off the floor, unfolding it to read the message on it. It was quite vulgar but badly spelt, she turned around eyeing the boy who had thrown it, some guy in Slytherin, one that hung around with Malfoy. But their leader wasn't with them it seemed.

She pulled a correcting quill out of her bag, and underlined the mistakes in red ink before correcting them. She put the quill back in her bag, and walked over to the boy. He looked rather like a monkey, just a rather bald one. The other boy was built like a brick. She smiled a friendly smile. "I think this belongs to you." She told him handing it back to him. "You must have dropped it."

"Ugh! Don't touch me Freak!" The boy she gave it to pulled his hand away, wiping it quickly on his robes.

"I have something that belongs to you Loony." His friend told her. From behind his back he brought a large snail, it's shell was yellow and black. As she turned away, he threw it at her, and it hit the floor smashing its shell.

She bit her lip as she walked away not paying any attention to them. She didn't like how she felt, and she didn't understand it either. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and as she spun around she brought her elbow out. It hit George in the stomach, and he made a face. "Oh I'm sorry!" She told him after he bent forward slightly.

He grinned. "'S fine. I like it when they play rough." He smiled again. "I was joking." He explained.

"Oh. Good." She smiled.

"I saw what they did! I think it was really cruel."

"Why are you here?"

George seemed confused by her question. "Mum wants us somewhere safe. Besides, we're saving. We have a premises and enough to employ staff. So we're just getting our degrees now."

"I mean why are you here right now?"

"Oh." He paused. "You just looked lonely. And what they did was really cruel. I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Oh." She smiled sadly. "I am." She paused. "Thank you."

"Oy George!" Fred called. "Leave Loony be and come look at this!"

"Later Luna."

It took Luna a second to realise he had called her Luna. It was odd, hearing it from someone who wasn't directly her friend.


	6. Alone

Hermione pushed her cart confidently toward the barrier. Tom stared at her as if she were mad. Perhaps she was. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.  
>"We need to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters." She told him simply.<p>

"Yes, well, that's all well and good! But-you'll get us in trouble!" He eyed the warden.

"No I won't. Don't you believe me Tom?" She asked. "Don't you trust me?"

He frowned, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "No, I don't trust you."

She pulled him forward. He was sharing a luggage trolley with her because neither had much to carry. "Come on." She told him. She pushed the trolley toward the barrier, and through it, entering Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Wow." He breathed. She had to say he was right. It looked even more magnificent now. She guessed this was because it was not as old as it was in the future. The sentence really sounded odd in her mind. "Do you have your ticket?" He asked her, eyeing the beautiful gleaming engine.

"Yes." She told him curtly. She was already wearing her Hogwarts uniform. It was a grey skirt, quite itchy, and a white shirt. Apparently it was permitted for the girls to wear pinifors. She felt uncomfortable in the uniform, but knew her robes would be covering them soon. "Come on then." She told him.

"I'm not sitting by you!" He told her, moving away. He left her standing all alone.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning Albus Dumbldore stood in front of the school. He looked at them, them being the faces staring back up at him and spotted where the missing links where. At the Gryffindor table Harry was surrounded by supportive friends, but he was still at a loss of his two best friends. Dumbledore was surprised the Weasleys were taking it well. They were all being jolly, forcing happiness. Molly had half begged and insisted that her twin sons were allowed back at school, even after he'd agreed. She wanted them somewhere they were happy, but she could keep a track on them. Hogwarts had to be the place. So now they sat, on either side of Harry, along with several other Gryffindors.<p>

He directed his eyes toward Hufflepuff table. There was still a gap where Cedric had sat. Not literally, but it was obvious someone was missing. It had been over a year now, but his death was still bright in their memories. His eyes flicked over Ravenclaw table, and he noticed a blonde girl who was reading alone. She sat far away from the teacher's tabel, all alone. Then he glanced at the Slytherin table. They all seemed content enough. None of the tables were particularly happy, or unhappy. He saught out Draco Malfoy, but couldn't find him. That was odd. Perhaps he was ill.

"Good Morning young witches and wizards!" He bellowed. There was now silence, the silent muttering was still going on. "Good Morning young witches and wizards!" He bellowed. "It is my duty to inform you, that due to extra security measures Hogwarts will once again be giving a home to our Dementor guards." A rush of whispers ran through the hall at once. "The Ministry of Magic have using their power as they see fit, placed a guard of Dementors around the school. They assure you that the Dementors are here for your own safety." He paused. "But before you go to your lessons, I must tell you this. It has been a hard year for many of our students. But together we are strong. However, I must press on each one of you, that if you have any concerns in regard to your fellow students it is essential that you inform one of the staff. I can not press how important that is. My office door will always open to any student, past future or present, as are the doors of any of the Professors. Any concerns, no matter how small need to be voiced. We as a school are here to help, and can not help where we do not know the need." He paused once more. "I am aware of the feelings that the Dementors cause, and am also aware of why many, many of us are against them as a whole. However I am assured it is necessary. So please, if there are any concerns regarding your fellow students, or yourself, to do with the Dementors or not then I beg that you come forward." With that he nodded to the hall that had gone silent. "Enjoy your day!" He called as he sat down.

He watched as the Students left the hall. He watched their mouths moving, like trains about to colide. He was sure there would be a thousand and one rumours flying around the school by lunch time. Still, he had got the message across. He did not want the Dementors distrupting his school anymore than necessary. He had work to do regarding the Dark Lord. He wanted the school to be under some kind of safety precautions when he left, and the Ministry insisted. If it kept the school open then it would be worth it.

Luna walked from the hall pondering the words the Headmaster had said. She would have to write to Daddy, telling him about it. He would be very interested. She had a Herbology lesson. As she wondered out of the grounds she noticed it was raining. She decided that they sky must have been sad too, because it was crying. She sighed. She was wearing her worst robes for Herbology, so she didn't get her best ones dirty. Except her best ones weren't much different to her worst. Daddy wasn't earning much, so she hadn't had any new robes for a couple of years. She kept letting the hem down on the ends, and her sleeves were starting to fray. Still it was ok. Daddy managed to make ends meet. She found her project in the greenhouse, she was growing dittany but it had gone a purpleish colour and she doubted this was right. She had brought it in her suitcase with her to Hogwarts, and her teacher had grinned quite happily when she showed it to her. They spent half the lesson with Professor Sprout telling them about Alihotsy, and then they spent the other half looking after their plants.

Their next lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Luna sighed. She didn't not like that lesson, she just didn't like the Professor that taught it. She had liked Professor Lupin though. He had been good. In fact she thought she learnt a lot from him. She was learning quite a bit from Snape too, she thought to herself. Still that didn't mean she had to like him. She wondered into his classroom, and realised she might be late.

"Congratulations Miss Lovegood. You succesfully found your way to my classroom to bless us with your presence." He smirked at her, she was late, she knew it. "Five points from Ravenclaw for tardiness. Take your seat Miss Lovegood. As I was saying before being interupted.." Snape started. Luna zoned out. She found herself thinking about colours, and what colour Snape would be. Most of his clothes were dark, so she thought he might be lime green or something. She turned to the page he directed them, werewolves. She knew quite a bit about werewolves already. She knew that Lupin was one, she knew about the different potions, she knew how you 'fought' them. She decided she wouldn't really like to fight a werewolf. She'd much prefer to have a dog. That would be nice.

As she left the classroom Professor Snape put his hand out to her. She glanced at him. "Sir?"

"Your essay Miss Lovegood." He informed her. "On the uses and disadvantages of a Patronus."

"Oh." She paused. She knew she was meant to finish something. She'd only written two foot, and he'd asked for three. Hermione would have reminded her had she been in the library. "Here you go Sir." She rummaged in her bag. Trying to find the essay. It was at the bottom, covered in a potion she had made.

"Did you spill your breakfast on this Miss Lovegood?" Snape smirked as he held the parchment like it was infected.

"I wanted to see if it kept Nargles away." She told him, smiling so that the dimples in her cheeks appeared. "It does."

"Miss Lovegood this is hardly readable," he unrolled it glancing at the first few lines. "It looks like a drunk spider danced in ink across the page."

"I know Sir." She nodded helpfully. "Except last time I didn't hand in an essay you said-"

"A Nargle eating your homework is not an excuse. Neither is telling me it was stolen by magical fungus."

"Exactly Sir! So I-"

"Miss Lovegood I couldn't care less." He told her, putting her essay on the top of a formed pile. "I expect it to be detailed and entertaining none the less." He paused as she hovered beside the desk. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes." She murmured. "I want my Mother back, and Ron, and Hermione. I also want Daddy's Quibbler to succed, and for peace amongst wizarding kind. Is there anything you want Sir?"

"Yes there are many things Miss Lovegood that one wants. However is there something you wanted from me?" He sighed.

"No." She said although she did not move.

Snape eyed her for a second. He gritted his teeth. He didn't know if he could put up with _her _for another two-three years! The girl frustrated him. She showed no outward disrespect, yet she was so-so infuriating! "Would you like to leave my classroom Miss Lovegood?" He asked her.

"No." She shook her head.

He paused. "Please leave." He watched her looking up as he sat down. "Miss Lovegood that wasn't a suggestion."

She nodded, before floating out of the classroom. Snape watched her, he had to describe the way she walked as floating. Although her feet touched the ground she seemed to be floating on the stones under her feet. It was odd, her robes billowed slightly, and she looked like she was dreaming. He ran a hand through his hair. He had work to do for the next lesson, they needed to learn, they needed to be taught. He had the Seventh Years next. He threw his head back and yawned, it wasn't even that far into term and he was exhausted. He thought they might look over patronuses again. Almost all of the sixth year had succeeded with theirs, but he knew this was because of Potter. The stupid boy and his secret group, it obviously wasn't that secret. He sighed, thinking about what must have been going through the boy's head. He didn't condone in anyway whatever activities that Potter was up to this time, but he had to admit his task of teaching was made slightly easier by him. He frowned, he had a meeting with Dumbledore this afternoon. Another task handed to him, he would have betted his right arm that it involved Potter. Again. It always did!

After a mid morning break came double divination. She loved the lesson. But today she wasn't in the tower, she had a lesson crystal gazing. She took her seat, a table quite near the front and stared into her crystal ball. The other's were already there, but Professor Trawlawny never minded Luna being late. In fact she said it had something to do with talent. Her voice rang out across the room now. "Has anyone seen anything yet?" She asked, making her voice bounce.

Luna wrinkled her nose as she looked into the murky glass. She looked intently at the moving images, trying to make the shapes form an understandable image. "I see something!" She called, raising her hand.

"She always sees something!" Hissed Rosie, a girl behind her. "It's not fair!"

Luna sighed, she turned her head trying to get a better look at the images. They blurred about a lot, the Professor was over at her side within a matter of seconds.

"What is it my Dear?" She asked, making her voice boom. She opened her eyes wider than natural. "Are you having a vision?" She made mysterious movements with her hands. "What do you see?"

Luna shook her head slowly. "It's-" She started, she winced as she put her nose closer to the crystal seeing device. Her vision was blurred, like there was bad signal or something.

"Professor!" One of the boys at the back called. "I'm seeing something!" The Professor swooped away to stand by him, as they attempted to identify a mysterious symbol he had seen.

Luna stared at the image. It was red, it looked like some kind of wound. But it was too close to see properly. "Please let me see you." She whispered. She felt the silence echo around her. "Would you let me see you?" She asked again. She knew how important it was to ask nicely. The image grew clearer, more into focus as she watched. She squinted, trying to make sense of it. She saw a face, a tired face, that belonged to a teacher she had seen so recently. He was staring down, at something, at her even. She felt a tap on her shoulder but she shook it away. She wanted to keep seeing, she needed to finish seeing this.

"Luna?" Ginny was standing behind her.

"Shush." Luna murmured. She opened her eyes wide as if if she looked away the image would disapear. "I can see.." She pushed bit of hair behind her ear to keep it from her eyes. She leaned closer to the crystal ball, as if this would make it clearer. She put her hands on it, gripping it tightly.

The Professor was staring at her, that was all. She wanted to know why he was staring. Then he asked her a question. She didn't know how, but his lips moved, and his voice snaked it's way into her mind. "May I?"

His long dirty fingernails scraped against skin as he pulled back one arm of the robe. Luna didn't understand. Was it her robe? Was it someone elses? She had always been succesful in seeing before. Little things, like what was for supper. Small predictions like the weather. But, this, this was something else. She bit down on her lip. She felt his eyes pierce hers.

"What are you doing?" She said alloud. Now she had the attention of the class once more. "Why are you doing that?" She asked the crystal ball.

The image didn't change, it didn't stop. It was like a film in her mind, and although she tried to close her eyes she couldn't. She continued to watch it, playing it in her mind. Nothing she said stopped it. The Professor didn't answer her, instead, in the image he let out a small gasp.

He turned the arm over. She saw his eyes harden, as he swallowed. She couldn't see what he was looking at. She wanted to see. It wasn't fair that she couldn't. "Are there others?" He asked her.

"Other what's?" She asked, but he didn't answer. Instead he seemed to be responding to something else.

"I thought so." He told her, he told whatever he was looking at. Luna frowned as she tried to concentrate. He let the sleeve he had held drop. "Please come and speak to me after the lesson."

The image blurred again, the Professor's face disapearing into darkness. Luna's grip on the crystal ball tightened. She wanted to know what he had been looking at. "What is it?" She asked. "Come back! I need to know." But the image didn't come back. She heard a scream, and drew her attention from the crystal ball. Behind her Ginny stood, she was the one who had screamed. "What's wrong?" Luna asked her. She looked around the classroom. Ginny said nothing, instead she simply pointed a shaking finger.

Luna looked back to the crystal ball. Hundreds of pieces of the crystal ball lay scattered where it had been. Some pieces had flown around the class, as it had splintered, smashing into pieces. She pulled her hands away, noticing that both were bleeding. "Are you ok my Dear?" The Divination teacher was by her side once more."What did you see?" She asked, her giant glasses making her staring eyes even more laughable.

"Professor! Her hands are bleeding!"

"Oh, oh yes. Quite , could you escort her to the hospital wing?" She asked. "Madam Pomfrey will look after you." She patted Luna on the shoulder. "Wrap this around them." She gestured to a tea cloth.

Luna's hands shook as they made their way to the hospital wing. She didn't seem capable of controlling them. They were shaking, she couldn't stop them. She gripped the cloth tightly around her hands, not letting the blood seep to the floor. They passed the Transfiguration classroom on the way. Professor McGonagall's eye caught them as they walked by and she came outside to see to them.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood where do you think you're going?" She asked. She noticed Luna's trembling hands. "Good grief! What happened?"

"Crystal ball.." Ginny explained. "Exploded."

"On your way to the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked. Ginny nodded, her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Well get going then!"

"Yes Ma'am." Ginny spoke quickly.

"You know," Luna told her. "Professor McGonagall has quite a temper doesn't she? Maybe that's why all the Nargles are attracted to her." She paused in her sentence. "Though you never know, I see many Wrakspurts around her too."

"Come on Luna." Ginny told her.

Luna was half dragged along by the girl, she ignored the pain in her throbbing hands and would have quite happily stayed observing the Nargles around McGonagall all day. Perhaps the pain made her think better, you never knew these days. "You know, I heard that they make you forget things." She told Ginny. "Do you think that's true?"

"Luna." Ginny grabbed the bloodied make shift bandage from the floor, pulling it around Luna's ever bleeding hands.

"You know, I'm named after the moon."

"That's nice Luna."

"We both have a bad reputation for causing insanity."

Ginny tried not to splutter a laugh out there. "Madam Pomfrey!" She called out to the friendly witch. She looked up as they walked into the hospital wing.

"Goodness!" She cried. "What on earth happened here?"

"It was more like the moon." Luna informed her. "I was named after the moon you know." She turned to Ginny. "Isn't the moon amazing? Apparently it's just a rock. Isn't that wonderful? It's not magical!" She informed anyone who would listen. "It's just a rock. Just a rock floating in the sky."

Madam Pomfrey didn't look shocked she just lowered her voice. "Miss Weasley does Miss Lovegood usually talk like this?"

"Yes." Ginny told her sadly. "All of the time."

"You know, you should both be more open minded."

"Sit down Miss Lovegood." Madam Pomfrey told her. "It'll be ok in a minute."

Sitting down Luna looked at her blood soaked hands. She pulled the tea cloth away, finding bits of crystal dug deep into her flesh. It seemed to have burned her too, as the only remaining bit of her hand that is skin is black as charcol. Her dainty hands were a messy red pulp. She moved her hand to her face, and touchesd her hair. She could feel the blood from her hands on her cheeks, and then she shuddered. Her chest started to become heavy as she breathed quickly, panic consuming her. She reached out her hands toward Ginny. "Why is there paint on my hands?"

Ginny backed away, cooing slightly. "Luna-"

Luna started to hyperventalate, her whole body trembling. Her hands hurt, they hurt so much. She could see the bone of one figner appearing or that might just have been her imagination. She shook without control as Madam Pomfrey hurried back to her bedside. "Drink this dear."

Luna couldn't hold the glass in her trembling hands, she almost dropped it. Madam Pomfrey took it from her, and tipping her chin up slightly poured the potion in between her lips. "Hold on there now, it'll be ok." She turned to Ginny. "How did this happen?"

Ginny sat down as she began to explain. When Luna woke up she was alone once more, her hands bandaged. She remembered what had happened, but couldn't remember what Madam Pomfrey had said. She looked at her bedside table. There was one card there, adressed from Ginny. It had Neville's name on it too, and Harry's. But she knew that Ginny had written it on. She would recognise that hand writing anywhere.

She shivered as she thought of the Dementors swooping around the outside of the castle. She wondered what Hermione would think of that. Sighing she tried to push herself up, wincing at the stiffness of her body. She supposed that was to be expected.

She took herself back to the vision she had seen. She remembered it clearly. She decided she couldn't stay here, so she stood up. She wanted to go back to her common room. She wanted to sleep, she couldn't sleep here. The Hospital Wing always gave her nightmares.

Madam Pomfrey must have heard her, because she came hurrying out of her office in her nightgown. "Miss Lovegood go back to your bed!" She called.

"But-"

"Miss Lovegood you need your sleep, now do I have to fetch the Headmaster or not?" She pointed toward the bed, as Luna shuffled back to it."


	7. Future

**AN: How are you enjoying this so far? Too cliche? Unorigional? If so please tell me. Or do you like it? Any suggestions, compliments, complaints and criticism would be appriciated.**

A prefect came to tell Tom's compartment they were nearing Hogwarts. In the end there had been no room in the other compartments, apart from the one Hermione had found. So he had had to sit by her. It didn't mean that he had to talk to her though. He pulled his robes over his uniform, as his excitement built. He fingered his wand in his pocket, and knew it would do great things. Hermione knew the wand would do great things too, but she alone at this time knew they were so terrible. They grabbed their cases and hurried down the aisle careful not to collide with any of the older, larger students. Tom followed Hermione, who was when the train stopped was walking toward the calling of the first years. She wondered who would be calling them, because Hagrid, was not working there yet.

They found themselves in front of the murky black lake, the moon shone off it so it looked like a mirror, thousands of shards reflecting the light. He could just about make out a beautiful building in the distance. A tall, broad teacher was instructing them to board the boats. He was clean shaven, and wore dark robes. His hair was cut neatly, and it was useless claiming he had never been handsome, because it was obvious he had been once. Not many of the first years weren't hesitant to approach the water. He was about to step forward, to be the first, but Hermione stepped past him confident as ever. He glared at her, then followed her into the boat. The others followed quickly, all boarding boats. Two girls boarded their boat, whispering with glee. He shot them a look of disgust, and they stopped.

"Onwards!" The man cried. Tom was sure he was a teacher now. The boats lurched forward. Tom knew no one was rowing, and he also knew there was no sail, and no wind would push them at such a steady speed. So he decided they must be magical. Unless there was something underneath the boat pushing them along. He stared into the water, but all he saw was his own reflection smiling back at him.

The building was becoming clearer, it was a castle. A magnificent castle, larger than large. Tom had never seen anything so large, it was like a monster grinning down at them. So many towers and turrests stood above them, it looked ancient. So much history had to stand behind something so large. He wondered what it's secrets were, he longed to find them out. Such a beautiful dreadful thing had to have so many stories to support it. They left the boats togetehr, and walked toward a grand oak door. It stood at the front of the castle, inside was an enormous corridor with marble floors. Suits of armour, that looked like they had a life of their own, stood along the walls. They looked ready to deffend the castle at a moment's notice. The teacher who had been leading them stopped here. He nodded to Professor Dumbledore. "Albus, here you go." He gestured to the students.

"Thank you James." Dumbledore nodded. "Professor Davis will leave us now for a moment, to enter the Great Hall. But before you enter the Hall I must inform you of a few things." He smileda at all of them. "First, Welcome to Hogwarts!" He threw his arms back to show them the entrance hall. "If you would follow me for a second." He led them to a side room. "There are four noble houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be your family while you are here, you sleep in a dormitory shared by your house, take classes with your house peers, and spend your free time in your house common room. Triumphs will earn your house points, rule breaking of course will lose them. The house with the most points, at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup." His eyes twinkled as he spoke, as if reciting a speech he had made a thousand times. "So, if you will all choose to behave yourselfs, you will wait here until I coem to collect you for the Sorting Ceremony." On that note, he turned and left the room humming some tune to himself.

Minutes later the man was back, cheerfully, and gestured for them to follow him to the Great Hall. Tom made sure he followed close behind him, he wanted to be the first to enter the room. But the Great Hall couldn't really be called a room. Because it was larger than any room Tom had ever been in. It held four long long tables, and by each were seated children. At the front of the room there was a single table that faced the others. Tom decided this table must be that of the teachers. He looked up, and couldn't see the ceiling. But he had to assume there was one. What he saw above him resembled the sky outside, with very minute unrealistic pieces. In fact, it was hard to tell if it was or not the sky. Thousands of candles suspended above the tables. They lit up the hall. There were pearly white figures that Tom decided could only be ghosts. Tom decided anything that wasn't human couldn't be trusted. Then he thought ghost's must have been human once. But what was important was they weren't any more.

Dumbledore led them to the front of the Hall, just in front of the teacher's table. He stopped before a wooden stool, on top of which was a raggedy pointed hat. Tom wasn't sure what they were meant to do with it, until it slowly began to sing. It sang a song a tale of courage and wit and loyality. It told them what they had to do. It informed them they were to put the hat on their head. The children at the tables applauded the hat once its song had finished. Dumbledore began to call out names. Tom didn't pay much attention to them, it wouldn't matter to him anyway. At the orphanage he didn't bother to remember names, names remembered him. He waited for his name to be called, but paid attention as Dumbledore called out Hermione' name.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Tom smirked as he watched her walk timidly to the front of the hall to sit on the stool. He wondered what would happen if she got sent home right now, if it told her she didn't fit in any house. He supposed she'd be in Ravenclaw, she seemed quite intelligent. She might even be useful, so he would probably need her on his side. He didn't think she could be trusted though. She wasn't right, she didn't fit in. He didn't like it, but he thought he might need her in the future. So he stood back and watched as she pulled the hat onto her head. It fell lopsidedly around her ears. He noticed her ears were large compared to her head. He almost laughed.

A snide voice began to murmur in Hermione's head. She'd heard it before, but it still it chilled her to the bones. "Let me see...how odd...it seems...well I am not to argue with fate...oh this will be interesting...lots of talent, no doubt about that..you would do well in Ravenclaw. Slytherin would be good for your ambition..But I see so much courage, so much talent..Such bravery! It has never been imagined before! I think you'd be better to be in GRYFFINDOR!"

It seemed like an eternity later when the hat called out Gryffindor. Tom watched as she lifted the hat off her head, put it delicately down on the tool before scurrying off to a table where children were applauding her arrival. He saw her shake hands with a girl who looked to be about a year older than them, she had black hair pulled back into a pony tail, Tom thought she had green eyes.

As Hermione sat down she was aware of Tom watching her. She didn't know if he knew he was staring, but she still bit her lip at the thought of it. She sat beside a dark haired girl, who shook her hand. "Hello!" She cried. She had a prominent Scottish accent. "My name's Minerva, you can call me Minnie."

Hermione almost gasped. She hadn't realised this. Which meant, Minerva McGonagall must have known her. She tried tog et her mind twisted around time travel, trying to understand it. Then she stopped as it gave her a headache. She wouldn't think about the future, she had to think about what was happening there and then.

"..Riddle Tom!"

Tom stood up, smirking at the sea of faces. He strode over to the hat, feeling like a king addressing a crowd. He pulled it on like a crown, and waited. "Well, well, well..we have great things here, your mind is capable of great things." It paused as if chewing something over in its head. Did it have a head? "Ravenclaw..but no, no that would never do..SLYTHERIN!" It cried out the last word.

He lifted the had off his head, and stood up, brushing his robes off with his hands before he headed off for the table farthest from the hat. Children were cheering his arrival, he put on a polite smile and shook hands with them. He didn't want to be their friends, friends just slowed you down. He wanted to be great. The headmaster, Professor Dippy as some of the Slytherin's called him, gave them a short speech then their table was filled with more food than Tom had ever eaten. After the food there was pudding, and after that they sand some anthem. Then they went to their dormitories. A prefect showed them the way. Tom didn't care much for following, he wanted to look around to explore. But it was not time yet. The prefect told him the password, and then showed them their dormitories. Tom fell onto his bed, bathing in the luxury of it. He lay awake for a long time that night, thinking of the future. He didn't know he was thinking of the same thing as Hermione was.

* * *

><p>Luna found that Professor Dumbledore was hardly ever in the catle. Two weeks in and although she'd gone to his office three times each time he had been 'away'. She'd tried talking to him at meals, but he was hardly ever there either. She'd seen him three maybe four times at breakfast, each time he ate hurriedly then left. He looked to be losing weight, she thought he really should eat sensibly. He wasn't here at breakfast either, instead Professor McGonagall faced the hall. She nodded grimly to them all.<p>

"As you are aware, Gryffindor House has lost two prefects." She couched slightly, and Luna wondered if that were hiding something. "This was something we did not consider before the start of term." She paused. "We have our fifth year prefects, but sadly our sixth year prefects are absent. So our new prefects are Lavender Brown, and Dean Thomas." She paused allowing room for clapping. "So if the two of you would kindly come to see me about your roles during your second lesson, it would be much appriciated. I will be in my office as I have no lesson scheduled then." She shuffled her notes. "The upcoming Quidditch match is cancelled. Quidditch practice may continue as always." She nodded to the hall. "I have no other announcements. Enjoy your day!"

She sat back down, and pushed a lock of hair back into the bun. She wanted to put her head onto her hands and break down. But acting as headmistress she could not allow the students to see her in such a way. So she stood up curtly, and left the room, ready to teach a group of fourth years Transfiguration. Oh the joy she thought. She scowled, yeah right.

Luna decided if she couldn't talk to Professor Dumbledore she would talk to McGonagall. Either would be fine. Except she didn't have Transfiguration class for three days. She could try catching the teacher outside of a lesson. But then she would probably hurry away like most teachers did. But then she remembered what the Professor had said. She had a lesson free second. She would be in her office. Except she had Potions during that lesson. She pinched herself on the leg to stop herself being stupid. She could easily get out of Potions. She didn't really want to be in a lesson with the rest of her house anyway. It was only a fortnight in, but she had no quills left and would have to ask Daddy to send her some more. Or she could wait until she went into the town and she could buy some new ones. She wasn't sure who'd taken her quills but someone had and no one would lend her any. She'd been sent some glow in the dark ink but that had been taken, still without quills what use was it? She wasn't sure where her shoes were, but she'd managed to find a pair of odd ones. One was blue and one was pink. They looked alright together, hidden under her robes.

Their potion's Professor gave them a task, written up on the board. He told them they would be creating sleeping potions again. A different one this time, slightly stronger. Luna knew she could make something like this already. She didn't tell him this though. And so, she started to boil the water for it. As she did so, she hummed to herself. She could probably brew something lethal, except she didn't really want to die, she just wanted to get out of this lesson. So, tucking a strand of beautiful blonde hair behind her ear, she knocked her cauldron over. It sent water flying across the floor, but more importantly, it caught one arm below the elbow. Seeing as it only had a herb or two in it it didn't do much damage, she didn't want it to. It just burn the skin until it was red raw. She let out a little yelp as she jumped backward from the cauldron that rolled on the floor.

"Miss Lovegood!" Professor Slughorn cried. He hurried over to her, examining her arm. "Ah yes, a nasty little burn, better get you off the hospital wing." He paused. "Yes that's right. Take your bag with you." He looked around at the classroom. "Could you finish your potion another time? After the end of lesson's today? Yes that's right. Off you go then." He pulled the door open for her as she hurried away, clutching her arm.

It hurt, but she ignored it. She headed toward the Transfiguration Professor's office.

She liked the corridors when no one was there. They were somewhat peaceful. She imagined the hundreds of feet that would hurry about their buisness later on in the day. But for now, very few wondered the corridors. She stopped outside the office when she saw someone else stood there too. Harry ran his hand through his black hair, and tapped his foot impatiently on the stone floor. She stopped and nodded to him.

"Hello Harry Potter." She said to him.

He glared at her. "You don't need to use the last name."

"Ok Harry." She smiled. She looked at her mismatched shoes when she caught him looking.

"Why are you-"

"Oh. I think someone's taken my shoes. They'll bring them back." She told him.

"Oh." He stared at his feet now. He brought his hands up, palms facing down. "Look I'm really sorry about what I said."

"I know." She licked her lips, slightly nervous.

"It's just-"

"I know." She didn't let him finish the sentence. He didn't need to. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"She'd have gone anyway." Harry looked close to tears. "It's just-I can't-"

"Sirius was a friend of yours, wasn't he?" She asked.

Harry nodded, he was paler than usual. His lips were trembling. "Y-yeah. And Ron. And Hermione." He wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Luna stared at him for a second. "I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall." She paused. "What are you doing here?"

"T-the same." He agreed.

"Would you like me to go away?" She asked him.

He shook his head, voice cracking. "No. It's ok. Just, just be quiet. Please. My head hurts."

She stared at him, he stared back at her. "Your scar?"

"I-just don't."

"Harry," She prompted softly. "I'm sorry. You should tell Dumbledore your scar's hurting."

He cocked his head. "That's funny, that's exactly what Hermione would say." He chocked out her name. "Don't you have a lesson?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I knocked boiling water over my arm." She told him.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. "Come on," He muttered. "She's taking for ever."

"A little." She informed him. "I suppose it would. What's wrong?" She asked him.

"What d'you think?" He snapped. "You wouldn't understand Luna. I'm sorry." His lip curled as he tapped his foot again. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

She shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. You have no idea what I don't and do understand."

Rolling his eyes he looked at her. "It's just too hard, you know? Too much." He rubbed his arm. "I just want-"

"What d'you want?" She leaned closer as if he were whispering. "Hermione Ron and Sirius back?"

"I just-" He seemed to be fiddling with his robe's arms a lot. Luna noticed this, and found it odd.

"Harry?" She asked. "You're upset."

"You state the obvious."

She scowled slightly before smiling gently again. "Harry." She said slowly. She caught one arm and he winced away, she lifted his sleeve. The situation reminded her very much of the vision, except this was different because it was her, not some nosy Professor. Gingery she revealed a pale white arm, scattered with scarlet slashes. They ran for what she could see all the way up the arm, thin red lines. She sighed. "Oh."

"I can-"

She didn't let him finish even now. "Does it help?" She asked slowly. She let the sleeve drop down.

He glared at her. He had dreaded any reaction. If she'd gone shouting for a teacher like a lunatic. If she had reacted in the way Hermione would have. If she reacted in the way Ron would have. Instead she was asking him if it helped. He thought for a moment. "Yes." He managed.

"It's not good." She shook her head and he mimicked her. "It's not right."

"You won't tell anyone?" He asked.

She looked at him carefully, trying to understand the question he asked. It was after all the least she could do. She shook her head silently as the door opened. "Please remember there is a Prefect's Meeting Tonight at Seven!" She called to the giggling Lavender and Dean as they hurried away. She turned to look at Harry and Luna. "Mr Potter, I did wonder when I would be seeing you and Miss Lovegood. You might as well come in then."


	8. Past

Minerva McGonagall sat back at the desk and faced two of her not best but not terrible students. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. T|he dark haired boy stood fiddling with his cloak robes and looking at his feet. Lovegood seemed to be staring at a fixed point on the wall. McGonagall looked to where her eyes were fixed, but could see nothing odd. She had no photo's on the wall of her office, she did not see the point. She had no one any more whom she wished to keep a photograph of. "Well take a seat then." Potter almost fell over his feet when he sat. It was as if he expected to be shouted at. He looked tired. Lovegood floated, for only she could float without leaving the ground, to her seat. "What is it that you wanted to discuss?" she asked finally when neither spoke.

"Professor-"

"Oh it's ok Potter, I know you'd prefer to talk to Professor Dumbledore. However that is just not possible at this moment in time. I know why you're here. I'm sure you have many questions about moral etc etc etc." She gestured by waving a hand in mid air. "Drinks!" She said to herself. "Yes a drink would help, tea would be ok?" She didn't wait for a reply, instead from what appeared to be thin air she drew three mugs and filled them using her wand. Before she handed a mug each to the two children.

"Professor, why did you let Hermione go? If you knew what happened? Well you must because it was the past, but then-"

"Please don't try to get your head around time travel Potter. It's quite complicated." She sighed, she'd had that problem earlier. She smiled quietly to herself, thinking of the tasks Harry took on. Trying to understand time loops would be just another.

"But why?" He repeated.

"How much do you know of time travel?" McGonagall asked. She directed the question to both.

"I know about the laws restricting it." Harry said slowly. He didn't wish to appear stupid in front of anyone.

"Miss Lovegood?" She cocked her head.

"A little more than that." Luna agreed. It was something she'd been reading up on.

"Well then you both understand about time loops am I right?" She asked. They nodded silently and she folder her arms across her chest. "Then you should understand that by going back in time one creates a loop. However if something is intended to happen, then by going back in time one closes the loop. Do you understand that?"

Harry tried to grasp what she was saying. He managed to understand it a little better than he would have had he not participated in changing time during their third year. Had he and Hermione, her name still brought pain to his thoughts, not going back in time they would have died and therefore not been able to. It gave him a headache to even consider it. "I think so." He agreed.

"That is why Hermione Granger had to use time travel."

"You knew she wouldn't succeed?" Harry looked as if he wanted to hurt her there and then. To pull out his wand and duel her, even if he knew he would lose.

"I knew that she-I knew.." McGonagall didn't manage to finish her sentence.

"How old are you Professor?" Luna asked as she thought to herself.

"Miss Lovegood it's impolite to ask another lady her age." McGonagall frowned slightly.

"I know." She nodded encouragingly. "But you seem to be around fifty years old or so. Am I right?"  
>"Miss Lovegood.." McGonagall warned.<p>

"Hermione went back to 1938 and lived from then on. Yes?" Luna asked. "Were you at Hogwarts during those times?" She paused. "Did you know Hermione? Was she in your class? Was she in the year above you? Was she a Prefect when you started?" A babble of questions looked ready to fly from her mouth."You were a Gryffindor right?"

"Miss Lovegood if you'd give me time to answer and breath perhaps I would be more inclined to do so!" McGonagall cut across her. "I was in the year above Hermione."

"You mean you knew her before she really came to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Didn't you think it was odd when she turned up age eleven during the Sorting Ceremony?"

McGonagall chewed the question over in her mind. She had found it odd, she knew that. But Albus had explained, he always did. Apparently he had suspected something as much, and although the girl should be dead, he had guessed something along the lines of time travel was involved. But then how she had progressed. It was obvious she had not yet gone to Hogwarts. This was her first time. She learnt fast however, and soon Minerva had been pleased to call her a good student. But still, each time she saw the girl she wanted to embrace her to hug her, to say "You're still with us!". She also wanted to warn her against any attempt to befriend Tom Riddle. But then they had heard about the plan. That drated plan. And of coure she had been told not to meddle. "Professor Dumbledore explained some of the situation to me."

"Why did you let her do it though? If you knew she was going to die?" Harry demanded, his knuckles had turned white as he clenched his fists.

"Mr Potter I did explain, the loop had to be closed." She tried again.

"But why?" Harry asked. "I can understand that from Professor Dumbledore. But you were in the year above her, you knew her. Why send her to her death?"

"It was for the greater-"

"Were you about to say good? For the greater good?" Harry snapped. "Again, something I keep expecting from Professor Dumbledore. But not from you Professor."

"Miss Granger was..my friend." The sentence was hard to push forth from her lips. She didn't want to admit that.

Luna was looking at her nails now, inspecting them almost. McGonagall almost wondered why either of them were there. Harry wanted to hit something, anything. He wanted to hit her, to push his fist through her head. But he knew she was experienced with magic, and he kept reminding himself it wouldn't do any good because nothing was really her fault. "What was she like?" He finally managed.

"She was a wonderful girl. She knew everything already. Now I know that's because she had done it already. She knew things she couldn't have known. She knew the Muggle War would end, she promised me things. She encouraged me with my work, she told me I was talented. She respected me and I had no idea why. She-she-"

"Professor I didn't mean that." Harry cut across. "I meant, how did she act? Was she sad? Did she-did she regret things?"

McGonagall looked weary. "She always looked like she was missing something. That she was longing to be with someone, someones even. She was very, very sad." She paused as she flicked through her memories. "She didn't sleep well. Many time I would find her in the Gryffindor Common room. Sometimes I caught her crying for what seemed like nothing during the night. Sometimes I'd catch her crying in the middle of the day. She was very emotional to start with. I'd find her sitting by the fire curled up on a chair all on her own. She had the worst nightmares."

As McGonagall went on Harry imagined a tearful Hermione. It was quite easy, he thought of his own nightmares and wondered if hers were anything the same. He wanted to hate her for abandoning him. Just like every other person had abandoned him, she deserved to be hated. His parents had abanoned him, his Mother could have stepped aside. For a while now he'd wished she had. Then he would be dead and underground. He wouldn't be facing all of this with so many people depending on him. He reminded himself that his Mother had loved him, always and forever. He had to remember that. "What do you mean to start with?"

"She seemed almost depressed-yes depressed would be the right word to use. Apparently the owner of the orphanage she lived at wanted her to see a Doctor. But then, she seemed to grow closer to Riddle."

"Voldermort?" Harry spat. "She made friends with him? Was she stupid?"

"Mr Potter that was the origonal plan. You never know perhaps she did make some difference." She shuddered slightly at the sound of the name Harry noted but Luna didn't even flinch. He decided she was probably focusing on some stupid imaginary creature.

"You mean she was friends with him?" Harry repeated.

"Yes and-"

Harry took in her facial expression. "She didn't! Hermione wouldn't...no.."

McGonagall looked at him. "We saw no harm in it at the time, why would we? Of course, he was charming. He was ever so charming. I suppose all the girls fell for him, even those in my year. He was quite kind and polite when she was..with him. He could be ever so sweet, ever so ever so sweet. And as their relationship developed no one bothered them. They were in their own world. I don't think any of us noticed what they were doing to other children, no one noticed the little things that happened before they started to add up."

Harry's head snapped up. "You mean she joined in with whatever bullying scheme Voldermort came up with?"

"The Dark Lord has manipulated even the greatest Wizard."

"But Hermione wouldn't do that-"

"Her-Miss Granger was under pressure. We all do things we would not do in the usual situation." McGonagall tried.

"No." Harry shook his head, slamming his fist down on the table. "Hermione wouldn't do that! She's not that kind of person! She's not some Death Eater's whore. Ok? She's not. She wouldn't do that."

"Mr Potter no one is saying that. No one would ever claim that Hermione Granger, from your generation or mine, was anything but an extraordinarily talented witch." She looked at him carefully as she readjusted the paperwork on her desk. "However it is true that he did manipulate her."

"She loved him didn't she?" Harry asked. "She fucking fell in love with that bastard. How could she be so stupid?"

"Mr Potter please control your langauge." McGonagall did try. "You could argue that what they had was love, you could argue it was not. They held a certain desire for one another. I do not believe that anyone could ever claim Hermione Granger was stupid."

"I don't care." Harry told her

"Hermione only did what she could to help. That was all she wanted to do Mr Potter. She wanted to help the Wizarding World, and you."

"She wouldn't have left me." Harry told her promptly. "She wouldn't have left me if she cared. I hate her. I just hate her."

"No you don't." Luna murmured. She moved her arm quickly, slamming into the mug of tea. She sent it cascading over the desk and onto the papers that were being marked, it hit Harry's arm and he pulled away quickly "I'm sorry!" Luna started. She pulled at Harry's sleeve trying to pull it up so it wasn't hot against his skin. She grabbed a tissue that McGonagall handed her and furiously dabbed at his arm and around him on the desk.

Harry's eye caught McGonagall and he knew that she had seen. He yanked his sleeve back down as he stood up. "Mr Potter I think you had better take your seat." McGonagall started.

"You stupid freak!" Harry turned to Luna. "You clumsy stupid girl. Can't you do anything right? How the fuck do people stand you?"  
>"Harry I'm sorry!"<p>

"No you're fucking not!" He glared at her. "Do you even hear yourself? You're in a world of your own. Well that's your way of coping or whatever, this is mine. You have to mess things up. You could have told me that Hermione was doing this. You could have, but you didn't!"

"Harry I didn't mean to-"

"Mr Potter please sit down."

"No." Harry turned to her. "Sit down Harry, stay there Harry, run along you silly little boy. It's always sit down Harry. I don't want to sit down. I want do to something. I don't want to listen to you lot anymore. I'm not stupid."

"Harry." Luna simply said his name. She looked up at him using her big dreamy eyes. "Please don't be angry. No one thinks you're stupid."

"Don't tell me what to do. Just go slit your wrists or something. Leave me alone." He opened the door and strided out into the corridor, the Professor and Luna were soon to follow. Luna started after him, trying to put a hand on his shoulder but he shook her off.

"Harry don't do this to us." Luna tried. "Ok I deserve it. But Neville and Ginny don't. Talk to them, please? Everyone needs help. Please Harry, don't be angry. Don't act like this."

"Everyone tells me what to do. Just stop it." He shook her off his sleeve. "Don't touch me. Don't come near me. Can't you understand that? I hate you." He snapped.

Luna didn't know why she was upset. People said this kind of thing to her all the time. But Harry was her friend, Harry was Harry. He didn't do this. She tried to justify this somehow in her mind, but she couldn't. He'd never been like this when Hermione was around. When Ron was alive. Was it just Hermione that had kept him civil? She shook her head. "Harry please?"

"Go die." He called before storming off up the corridor.

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall cried. Her hands were on her hips. Luna turned, and in the opposite direction headed for the Ravenclaw common room. "Miss Lovegood!" She tried. "Please!" She put a hand to her haid coming back the hair and looked at the backs of the retreating students. She wanted to split herself in half.

Hermione Granger sat in the common room writing. She wasn't writing to anyone in particular. Well she was actually, but she knew there was no way she could actually send the letters. She wrote to Ron, telling him how much she loved him, everything she wanted to say to him. Everything she wished she had said to him. It was Christmas day, of their first year. Most of the children had gone home for the holidays but she had no desire to go home. She sniffed as she remembered what they'd been worrying about this time in their first year. She'd gone home for the holidays if she remembered correctly and Ron and Harry spent so long playing chess. She never thought it would have come in handy in the end. She sighed. She had been happy then, or so she thought.

Last night she hadn't been able to sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep well for a long time. But it was worse now she was here. She kept dreaming of Tom, and she knew how Ron would react had she said she was having dreams about some boy. She smiled softly at that, she loved that she could still smile. Even in amidst all of this. Her nightmares were getting worse. She saw Tom, eleven years old and Harry. Except both were distorted, Harry seemed to be even younger, childish-childlike but Tom seemed even more evil. His eyes were more slit like, his nose crooked. She repeated this dream so often that she could now spot the differences between reality and not. Except while she was dreaming of course, then it was very real. Tom was incredibly beautiful in these dreams almost like a ghost he danced and weaved his way around Harry. And each time Harry cried out in pain she was sure she did too.

She choked back a sob at that. Everyone else was at the feast. She had gone down for a small breakfast, but she really wasn't hungry. She felt queasy at even the smallest sign of food. The smell made her want to puke the taste made her headache, and sometimes she truly forgot. She knew she was losing weight, and that probably wasn't good. She had the strangest thought that Tom was following her. Whenever she left dinner early he left too. But he always headed back to his own common room. She couldn't imagine what other things he could really be doing. Not at this age. She shuddered at the thought of what he would become.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "Hey Minnie." She faked a smile.

"You ok?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

Hermione wiped her eyes with a sleeve. "Mhhm.." She nodded.

"No you're not. What're you crying for?" Minnie asked. "Homesick?"

Hermione shook her head then nodded. "You could say so."

"You grew up in an orphanage right?" Minnie asked. She blushed slightly. "I heard Tom talking about it." She explained.

"Tom talks about the orphanage?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Minnie shook her head. "Na, he talks about the 'cruelty of the muggle world'. How Muggles don't understand us, they don't deserve us." She rolled her eyes as if this were stupid.

"He feels so strongly about that doesn't he?" She cocked her head. "I miss my friends."

Minnie sat down beside her on another arm chair. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I do too. You can still write to them though right?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Not where they are." She told Minnie. She looked at her and tried to put the face of her Transfiguration teacher onto her. She couldn't. "I just have to keep reminding myself about why I'm here."

Minnie looked worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing." She rubbed her eyes and realised it probably didn't do much good. "I'm sorry, I'm blubbering like a baby. I'm sorry."

"Nah 's alright." She sighed. "Loads of kids get homesick. You're different though aren't you?"

"Mhm." She wrinkled her nose. "So are you."

"Thanks." She giggled softly. "I think." She paused as she thought of something to say. "So you're a friend of Tom's then?"

"You could say that." Hermione nibbled on her lip. "I don't think he likes me."

"He watches you." Minnie blurted out. "Where ever you are he is. He's in the library when you're there. He leaves places when you do. Never know, maybe he fancies you!" She raised her eyebrows.

Hermione shook her head her eyes still tear stained. "You wish!" She managed to joke. "I'm sorry I can't explain."

"'S alright." Minnie grinned a friendly smile. "There's some things no one of us can explain."

"Right." Hermione agreed, she avoided looking into Minnie's eyes. "How come you aren't at the Christmas feast?"

"Not hungry. You?"

"Same." She paused. "How are you doing with Transfiguration? Professor Dumbledore said you were doing your OWL in it or something next year."

Minnie looked proud. "Yeah, well I'm meant to be. Doing it early gives me more room to do other things."

"Just don't try to do too many. If you spread your butter too thin you'll go without."

"I thought it was-"

"Something like that!"


	9. No Rush

"Harry!" Neville tried when he walked into the common room. "Where were you all day?" He asked.

"I was talking to Professor McGonagall." Harry lied it was easy enough.

"Harry?" Ginny cried as she climbed through the portrait hole. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts when she asked. He sat, curled up in one of the large arm chairs of the common room. He hadn't bothered going back to his lessons, he didn't want to bother either. Fred and George had come in at dinner time, and had taken up one corner of the room doing some work for their shop. Harry had simply sat, staring into space. "Oh. I'm fine Ginny." He muttered.

Ginny dropped her bag and hurried over to him. Fred looked up, setting his quill down. "You sure you're alright mate?"

"Harry you've been really quiet lately." Ginny said softly. "I'm worried about you."

"Please just leave it Ginny. I'm tired, that's all." He told her.

"Don't shut me out..please.."

"I'm not." He snapped. "I'm just not in the mood for talking at the moment. Ok? Can you deal with that for one day?"

"I'm only trying to help." She said slowly.  
>"You can't."<p>

"Because you won't let me." She pouted slightly.

"Just leave me alone please." He tried to keep his tone polite.

"Harry Luna didn't come to any lessons today. According to one of the girl's in her year she's been crying or something."

"I don't-I don't care about Luna Lovegood." He told her as he stood up.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She leaned closer to hims so that he could smell her hair.

"Ginny move please." He asked.

She put a hand on his chest, but he pushed it away. "Harry.." She said silkily.

He pushed her away and realised he must have pushed her too hard when she stumbled backward. Fred and George were on their feet in seconds. "Calm down!" Fred said, his hands upturned.

"Please move.."

"Don't push Ginny about."

"Move." He begged.

"You can't go talking to Ginny like that." George placed himself between his younger sister and Harry.

Harry pushed past them both and up to the dormitory. He paced up and down, thankfull for the fact it was empty. So many thoughts kept bouncing around his head echoing in his mind. Ron's death, Sirius's death. The curse that left Bellatrix's lips. Hermione's face, Hermione and what she had done. Dumbledore's words of wisdom that never made sense. What he'd said about that prophecy. He kept replaying them in his mind, picking them apart. If only he hadn't believed the lie, if they hadn't gone. He'd led Sirius to his death. He had led Ron to his death. He killed everyone around him. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he threw himself onto the bed.

"Harry?" Seamus asked. Dean and Neville were with him. "We're going down for dinner. Are you coming? You missed lunch."

"Not hungry." He told them.

"Ginny's pretty upset about something Harry." Neville's voice came through the curtains that hung around his bed. He closed his eyes. What did the boy think he could do about her being upset? He wanted to say 'and?'. "She's not mad at you though. She says to tell you that."

Harry didn't reply. "We're going now, ok Harry?" Dean called. "We're your mates though. Please don't treat us like idiots."

Harry tried to sleep once the others went down to dinner, but soon changed his mind. Each time he closed his eyes a flash of green light was all he saw. And screaming. He imagined that terrible terrible screaming, a harsh cruel cold laugh. That was all he saw. Finally, when he could hear them all coming back up the stairs to finish homework or head to bed he got up. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, jammed his things into his pockets then picked up his wand from were it had laid carelessly and tossed the cloak over his body.

He walked through the common room, and noticed Ginny was curled up on a chair her eyes puffed. He wanted to tell her she had nothing to shout about, but he knew how cruel it would be. So instead, he looked around and making sure no one was watching, dragged a blanket over her. She opened her eyes slightly, and looked directly through him, then closed them again clutching the blanket. He waited for a few moments, and surely enough two third year boys opened the portrait hole, he climbed through as it swung shut.

Harry wandered the corridors for hours, searching up and down. He felt like he was looking for something. He just didn't know what. He looked down at his watch, realising it was getting closer and closer to midnight. But he felt so alive now. He cared not about how much noise he might make. He didn't care if Filch might see him or hear him. He knocked into a suit or armour sending it clattering to the floor. The noise felt good. He didn't care if a teacher found him. They were patrolling at night now and during the day, along with the dementors. He shuddered at the thought of those dreadful creatures feeding off people's misery.

He walked along corridors he'd never walked along before. Exploring staircases he'd never taken. He finally found himself nearer to Gryffindor tower once more. He supposed he had better go back soon enough, but the Fat Lady was not there.

He slumped down onto the floor, making sure the invisibility cloak was still pulled tightly around him. He wanted to go back to the dormitory now, to find the stash of razorblades he'd managed to sneak in. He wanted to use one, to dig it deep into his skin and to drag it along. His hands itched to do that. He didn't want to plant, he just wanted to do. He watched slowly as one of the ghost's headed by, passing him quickly without a second glance. He held his breath as the Fat Friar did so. It wasn't odd for him to wander far from his own house's dormitories, but he barely ever neared the Gryffindor Tower.

Drawing out his wand, he pointed it at his wrists. "Lacero.." He murmured, drawing the wand back like a knife. He dropped his wand almost instantly.

His skin felt like it was on fire, the wound bled angrily and quickly. He felt a rush as the cut bled, and he repeated it once he managed to grab his wand. Then he cried out. The pain felt good, yet for some reason he could hear sobbing. He could hear screaming. He wanted whoever was making that noise to shut up, they were ruining it for him. If only they would shut up then he could carry on. He clutched his wrist as he bled.

Behind him the portrait hole swung open, and Ginny stumbled out. She had her hair tied back, her eyes were red but now from sleep than anything. Her legs were stiff from falling asleep in an arm chair. "Harry?" She asked. "Lumos." She cast the spell, her wand instantly letting off more light. She saw a leg from unerneath the invisibility cloak and dragged it off him. "Harry!" She begged. She held onto him. "Hold on." She muttered, she kept a foot in the portrait hole. "Neville!" She shrieked. "Fred! George!"

They came running in a matter of seconds. Fred looked exhausted, his face shadowed in darkness. "Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked.

George was kneeling by her side. "Are you ok?" He spotted the blood. "Are you hurt?"

"Harry." She whispered.

"Shit." George swore. Neville lingered behind him. From the other dormitories Gryffindor students were standing by the doors, and running forward to try and see what was going on outside.

"Dean!" Neville called as he grabbed Harry's wrist, holding the robe tight around it. "Get a teacher."

"Now!" George bellowed.

Dean hurried down the corridor. He returned minutes later with Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape came from another direction, Neville remembered it was his night to patrol, and he was probably eager to punish Gryffindors. "I heard screaming Minerva." He told her. "Fifty points from-what the hell happened to Potter?" Snape grabbed Harry's wrist, and his eyes darted to the dropped wand. He looked around. "Get back to bed!"

"Do as Professor Snape says." McGonagall ordered. "To bed now!"

Ginny didn't move. Neither did Neville. "Longbottom, Weasley-" Snape started.

"Stay if you wish Miss Weasley. You too Longbottom." McGonagall swooped down beside Harry. "Potter?" She asked quietly. "Longbottom make yourself useful please felt Madam Pomfrey for me."

"Yes Ma'am." Neville nodded, almost tripping over his own robes before sprinting off.

"Did you do this to yourself?" Snape demanded. He pulled his sleeve up, and eyed the other cuts. He glanced across at McGonagall she nodded without a word.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." McGonagall told him. She helped him to his feet and put a hand on his shoulder. Partly supporting him, though he felt as if she were trying to restrict his movement. Professor Dumbledore was next to him in an instant, perhaps one of the portraits had awoken him.

"Minerva, I think it best if you could deal with the awoken Gryffindors?" He suggested, taking her place.

"Potter..Harry is in my house." She informed him, almost in disaproval. It was as if she were accusing him of wanting to leave Harry in the presence of Slytherin's head. Dumbledore's hand on Harry's shoulder was almost painful, his nails digging deep into his skin.

"I assure you Harry is in safe hands." He looked at her thoughtfully, acknowledging her motherly instinct. "I believe we have a distraught Miss Weasley, and Mr Longbottom seems quite upset. Perhaps Professor Slughorn could prepare some dreamless sleep?" He asked, before turning. Professor McGonagall realised she had been dismissed. She felt just like she had when he'd dismissed her views years beforehand.

* * *

><p>Once term started again, lessons started. Their first lesson on Monday morning was Transfiguration. And of course, that meant as tradition had it they would be working with the Slytherins. Tom sat at the breakfast table, beside a boy who seemingly had attached himself to him. They weren't friends, Tom had made sure he knew this. But he was useful for things like carrying books and doing homework. "Is it true that someone who annoyed you ended up in a loony bin?" Demanded a boy who Tom thought was called Ben.<p>

"Probably." Tom agreed, he smiled slightly.

"So how was your Christmas Molly?" Ben turned to a girl sitting opposite them.

"Great thanks!" She called back. She flicked a stand of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Yours?"

"Alright." He paused. "I got a broomstick!" He turned to Tom. "So how was your Christmas Tom?" He asked. Then bit his tongue, he knew the boy was aggresive about his personal life sometimes.

"It was, nothing special. I stayed at Hogwarts."

"Yeah that Granger girl from your Orphanage did too, didn't she?" Ben said, he turned to stare at the Gryffindor table trying to spot her. "Really pathetic thing isn't she? She's always crying apparently!"

"I would not put it past her." He agreed. He didn't want to agree, he just wanted the boy to stop talking and to leave him alone. Finally a bell sounded indicating it was time they went to their lessons. He took this excuse to leave, and carefully tossed his book bag over his shoulder. He had the essay that Dumbledore had requested written out to twice the correct length.

When he got to the class he took his usual seat, and waited for the arrival of everyone else. The thin Professor with his twinkling eyes started the lesson by taking the register. A rare occurence at Hogwarts. A boy called Biggs took a seat beside him, and then Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "Let's open our books to page sixty four today. Today we will be experimenting!" He paused. "Mr Riddle!" He called. "Won't you be joining us?"

"Yeah." Tom muttered, and opened his book. He wondered what Dumbledore's idea of experimenting was. In the first few months he had learnt that Dumbledore was mad. He was a lunatic, but in a very intelligent way. Or perhaps that was just what he wanted them to think. Assuming he was a silly old man could be very useful to him. Tom reasoned he had better watch him. Even after four months of being in the man's presence he still couldn't understand him.

"Which concludes what we will be doing today!" Dumbledore finished. "So wands out if you please. Please remember that even though you feel ready to Transfigur a chair into a cannon I doubt you are. Which means small steps! No progress is expected, but any result with your matchsticks will be wonderful."

Tom grinned as he approached the front of the class. He'd been practising, it was going to be easy. From the corner of his eye he watched the Granger girl, as she waved her wand. He caught the words she was saying and knew she was faking doing the spell wrong. He frowned trying to think of a reason as to why she would do that. The only one was that she intended for him to underestimate her. In which case he would have to make sure he didn't. He saw her catch his eye, and he looked away.

He whispered the spell and flicked his wand. He hadn't succeeded, so he tried again. This time his matchstick turned a silvery colour. He frowned, and glanced accross at Granger. Her matchstick was now a perfect silver pin. She had her hand in the air, and was waving like a mad person for Dumbledore's attention. He almost snarled at her. Almost. He tried again, this time his pin became metallic. "Professor!" He called. He smirked at Granger as Dumbledore walked over to him. He inspected the pin.

"Very nice Mr Riddle. Five points to Slytherin." He moved slowly but gracefully toward Granger. "But I believe Miss Granger mastered the spell slightly quicker. Ten points to Gryffindor. I especially like the detail on the end." He pointed to a tiny H inscribed on the pin.

As soon as he moved toward another table to give a tip on the wand posture Tom was over by the table, inspecting the pin. "How did you do that?" He hissed.

She shrugged. "If you concentrate more you'd be able to do it. Bring your matchstick here."

Tom didn't hesitate for long as his mind was faster than his mouth. He didn't want to accept help from the likes of her, but he wanted to be able to do what she had done with the pin. He went to fetch his pin, only to find that Dumbledore had turned it back to a matchstick. Granger Transfigured hers back. "You look tired." He commented on her appearance. Grey shadows that were turning red hung under her eyes.

"I am." She agreed. "I can't sleep well, I keep having nightmares."

He bit his bottom lip. He didn't really want to hear about what she was talking about. "Oh." He murmured. "That's nice. How did you do it so easily." He watched as she transfigured it once more. This time the matchstick turned to a golden pin thin and long with the name Tom Riddle engraved into it. "Wow." He murmured. "That's.." He didn't want to compliment her.

"It takes practice." She put her hand on his as he held his wand. "You need to get it just right." She informed him. "Baby steps like Dumbledore said. You don't need to rush."

* * *

><p>"A word Miss Lovegood?" Professor McGonagall stopped Luna on her way to Herbology.<p>

"I have Herbology Professor." She informed her. "I need to go there. If I'm late again I will have two weeks of detention."

"You are aware that you have been excused from lessons today?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor. But I have chosen not to be. I will go to my lesson now."

"Miss Lovegood I would like to have a word with you." Professor McGonagall forced a smile. "You can go to your lesson in a moment. Will that be ok?"

Luna shrugged. "I guess." She agreed. She followed the Professor into the empty staff room. Professor McGonagall pushed a mug of tea accross the table to her. "I'll just spill it again." Luna informed her.

Either the Professor didn't hear her, or pretended not to. She didn't look up, instead searched around for a bowl of sugar before passing it to the girl. "Sugar?" She asked.

Luna nodded, and took a sip of the tea. "Thank you." She murmured.

Professor McGonagall clutched her robes around herself as she sat down beside the blonde. She held her tea tightly in her hands, almost afraid she would break the glass in a second. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine Professor." She answered calmly.

"That's good. That's very good..are you sure?" She asked again. "Did you manage to sleep at all last night? You look tired." Her voice was weary now.

Luna avoided looking at her in the eye. She sipped her tea trying to enoy it yet it tasted sour. "I'm fine Professor. Really. I slept quite alright last night."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Miss Lovegood, Luna, we need to talk." She said softly. Luna nodded in the same soft way. "I want you to realise that you're not in any trouble. Ok? You can speak to me, or any of the Professor's about anything. Ok? None of us will be angry or upset. Ok?" She paused. "It would be Professor Flitwick, however I assured the others you might be more comfortable talking to me. Is that true?" She hesitated again. "Luna you will always be free to share your troubles with me, however unusual you think they are. I will listen and I will try to help in any way I can afterwards."

Her tone was carefree when she answered. "I know that Professor McGonagall. You have always been incredibly kind to me. You and Professor Dumbledore."

"That's good." McGonagall agreed. "I saw something yesterday Luna, something that left me very worried. I saw the cuts on Harry's arms. Those were self inflicted weren't they?" She asked.

Luna nodded and she sighed. "Don't you know that?" Luna enquired. "It appears that everyone in the school knows what happened last night." She paused. "Ginny won't talk to me because of it you see."

"The Dementors do not help any sadness that is felt do they?" She asked to herself.

"No they don't." Luna answered her.

McGonagall sighed again. "Another thing you must understand. You have nothing to do with the way Harry feels. You are obviously his friend, and he is very angry. Please understand this. Harry feels abandoned, he feels very sad. He takes his anger out on you, and that is not right. But you are in no way to blame for his decisions."

"I know that Professor."

"Good." McGonagall agreed. "I am aware that bullying does go on this school. Sadly us teachers can not always prevent it however much we try. I regret this very much. We can not help where we are not aware it is needed." Luna nodded. "Hermione was a very good friend of yours was she not?" Luna nodded. "She was mine too. She made me so very happy. She made Harry happy too, and you?"

"Yes Professor." Luna sighed, swallowing the hot tea too fast and burning her throat. Her fingers trembled slightly.

"She worried about you." The teacher told her. "She saw more than I did. I know you think I'm an old woman. I am now. But I'm not stupid. I see what's going on. If anything happens, between you and Mr Potter, you and any other student I want you to speak to me. I-I am here for you." She paused. "But I also want you to forget what Harry said to you."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I heard him Luna. He's only angry. But that does not justify his words." McGonagall told her.

Luna frowned. The Professor was so patronising. It was annoying her. She just wanted to curl up and sleep. The teacher was frustraing her. "You mean what he said about me not doing anything right?" She looked at McGonagall with the innocence of a child. "That I am a stupid freak Professor? Oh that's nothing new. I have been called that before. Or that I should slit my wrists?"

"Luna, he did not mean that. He meant none of it. We are all different, and life would be dreadful were we not."

Luna shook her head. "Professor if you would excuse me I feel ill."

McGonagall made to say something but then changed her mind. "I think it best if you were excused from the rest of todays lessons. I will have someone bring lunch to the common room for you. There are only a couple of lessons left after all."

Luna nodded. "Thank you Professor."

"Before you go Miss Lovegood, please take to heart what I have said. Anything that troubles you, please report it to me or one of your other Professor's immediately. Harming yourself is not the answer to this."

Luna considered what the Professor had said as she walked from the room. She headed for the Common room. She had to explain to a Prefect on her way there, but he finally accepted she had permission and let her pass. She slumped in a chair in their common room and curled up. She bit her lip and refused to let tears come. Then she shook her head, she might as well cry. She hadn't cried for such a long time. It was something she just didn't do. Of course she had yesterday, but that hadn't felt real. She wanted to feel the tears.

She hadn't cried when her Mother died. Of course it had upset her. But she hadn't been able to cry. Her Dad had cried. He had cried, sobbed over her Mother's body. But Luna had simply held his hand, staring down. She had not cried. But when Harry insulted her she cried. She realised that this made her a freak. But she was glad, for she accepted it. She wanted to know why it took her so long to realise it. She had been born a freak. A stupid ugly freak, and Harry had simply reminded her of it. She wondered how he had put up with her for so long. She fumbled about in her bag, and found what she was looking for. Her Potion's knife. She hadn't used it for a while and it was very clean. She pulled up her sleeve, finding a piece of pale skin and pushed the knife deep into it, dragging it across.

The blood pooled and spilled down her arm. She let the sleeve drop and threw the knife back into the bag before finding her wand. She made a small dressing, placing it onto the cut. She felt proud for being able to look after herself. She felt bad then, for that made no sense. As the blood stained the dressing she fastened it in place and let the sleeve drop once more. She didn't feel relieved, or happier. It had done nothing. She shook her head as she curled up dragging her robes more around her. She didn't understand now. It made no sense any more.


	10. Power

The week term started again was joyfull, and Hermione found it obvious that Tom was one of the most popular in his year perhaps she hadn't fully noticed the extent of it before Christmas. But in the new year she sure did. He wasn't just popular with people in his own house, he was popular with everyone, studedents and teachers alike. He had second years, Minerva had told her, and sensible second years too falling for him. One had even given him a Christmas card with a piece of her hair attatched. But the teacher Tom was most popular with was Professor Slughorn, he always loved to watch Tom's work. He actually found himself practically ignoring the other students at some points. But it had to be admitted. If there was someone with talent then that person needed pushing.

Tom sat with his comrades, and discussed the issue of a name. His group, for it was unmistakably his was growing large. He felt almost proud, for the first time in his lifetime he had a group of people who obeyed him. Who listened to him. Tom sat on one of the many sofas and discussed this with a boy called Rosier. He found it much easier to remember last names than firsts. A last name made them no individual, and if Tom didn't have the right to be an individual then neither did they.

"We should have a name." Rosier mused, his blonde hair was the opposite of Tom's dark. It had looked quite good long but Tom had convinced him to cut it.

"Perhaps." Tom murmured.

"I said he wouldn't like that." Avery snapped, he looked scared of Tom now. Tom smiled, that was good.

"I think we deserve a well thought out name." Tom told him. Avery mumbled an apology.

"What do you think Tom?" Asked Avery. "Something really good? Like the Serepents?"

"I don't think anyone would like to be called a 'Serpent' Avery." Tom smirked. There came a slightly forced laugh, from the fellow Slytherins. A girl in the year above blushed.  
>"What about something majestic? Something really good."<p>

"I wouldn't want us to be called something bad." He informed her.

She blushed. "I'm so sorry!" She said. "I just meant, something like..something that says we are the best. Something that says we win."

"Don't listen to her. She's just a girl." Avery smirked.

Tom frowned. "But she could be right." He informed the boy with a nod of his head. "One day we will be strong. But that's not today and that's not yet. I have an idea, but I am unsure." He looked around, and turned to a fifth year who was writing up his homework. He was a prefect, the prefect who'd escorted them from the main hall at the start of the year. "What is humanity's weakness?" He asked.

The fifth year shrugged. "We fight too much." He finally said. He didn't seem scared of Tom, that was not good. "We can't live with war, we can't live without it."

Tom shook his head slowly. "Not that." He told the boy. "Humanity's weakness is death. Grindelwald and Flamel, we can become them. But they can not be what we will be." He spoke softly, but each child in the common room listened.

"Insperational much?" The Fifth Year commented. "You should run for Minister of Magic."

"One day." Tom answered. "But I think he's right, we need a name."

"So what are we then?" Avery asked.

Tom shrugged. "Destroying death is the last thing we shall do. We will be the Death Eaters."

Avery raised an eyebrow. "I don't know." He looked at Tom. Then smiled a small smile. "Yeah, it sounds ok."

"Personally I don't think it'll catch on." The Fifth Year warned them.

Tom shrugged. "Maybe it won't. Maybe it will. We'll see." He glared at the Fifth Year, they'd show him."

The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. They'd had to talk in the common room as it was still cold outside and the librarian didn't like too many people hanging around the books at once. Silly old fool, thought Tom as he headed for his lesson. Potions with Slughorn, it was one of his favourites. It wasn't that he enjoyed it as such, he just really didn't have to try. Today they were studying and making hair raising potions, but when Tom heard the name he doubted there was much point to it. Slughorn copied out the instructions onto the board, just in case someone was stupid enough to forget their book. Then he clapped his hands together. "Most of you will have supplies left of the basic ingridients." He called across the chatter, he coughed loudly. "Right listen up! Rat tails are in the cupboard! Just be careful not to get one with a rat attatched!"

"Ew!" Shrieked one girl, this started all the girls shrieking. Apart from Granger, Tom noted. Her bushy hair seemed to sag today, perhaps she was depressed. Good for her, he thought to himself, he stood up making his way to the cupboard to fetch a rat tail.

"Oh goodness! They're dead, honestly." He sighed. "When I was younger we'd use live rats." He told them.

Tom sighed. "Will you get mine for me?" Asked a Slytherin girl from behind him. "I don't like rats!"

"Squeak." He muttered to her. He smiled. "Of course." He said. He knew what to put in her bed if she upset him. He fetched her a rats tail, and delicately dropped it onto her desk.

"Thank you Tom!" She smiled. "My hero!"

He flicked to the right page, then put his hand up. "Excuse me Sir!" He called the teacher over.

Slughorn beamed. "What is it Tom?" He asked, stepping to the students desk.

Tom faked innocence. "I was wondering if I could try making a different potion today." He said. "I've made this one before." He told Slughorn. "I know I'm only a first year, but perhaps, could I try making-" He gestured to the title.

Slughorn shook his head. "That potion is dangerous." He told the boy. "I don't think you should be making it alone."

"If I had a partner I could make it?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

Slughorn shook his head. "I didn't say that Tom." He tried.

"Oh but please Sir, you were saying I might be able to take my Owls a year early. Please sir?" He asked.

"Well I suppose..." Slughorn put a hand to his forehead. "But-Granger!" He called over to where the girl was slowly stirring the potion. She seemed to be daydreaming as if thinking about a thousand other things, potion making only one of them. "I need you to partner with Tom." He told her.

"But sir-" She started. "I've only just started my potion, besides this potion doesn't need two people."

Slughorn shook his head. "Give it to Avery. I dare say he could use the head start." He smiled. "It seems that you two will be working together. We have a double lesson, any ingridients you need will be found in the store cupboard. Please don't use any of my personal supply. Please remember this is a third year potion, and it may be too complicated. Do you both understand?" He asked.

Hermione looked confused but nodded. Tom smiled at her, like a snake about to eat a mouse. "Granger I need a rose thorn." He paused. "I do suppose you know what that looks like?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I do." She frowned. "But what are we making?" She asked. She tried to look at the page. "A love potion?" She raised her eyebrows, they were fine and perfectly framed her eyes.

This was his turn to roll his eyes. "Of course not." He told her. He pulled crumpled piece of parchment from inside his book. It had frantic scribbles on it. "We're experimenting." He told her. "But I doubt we'll get it right today. It should take a while to make in fact. But these are the basics."

"I gathered that." She told him. "But what exactly is it? Where did you find that-?"

"I found it in a potion's book." He told her.

She paused. "What do you mean a potion's book?"

"Oh come now, you're not stupid." He smirked.  
>"Then what are we making?" She repeated.<p>

"Oh nothing yet, but hopefully progress." He told her. "I will call it, the drink of despair."

She frowned. "That's horrible."

"Oh believe me it's not." He looked at her from where he started to slice his rat's tail. "Well are you getting that rose thorn or not? Ask yourself this, don't you want to help make history? Don't you want to make the world a better place? Now be a dear, and run along like a good girl and get that rose thorn." She sighed and turned away. "Oh by the way, can you fetch some ink while you're at it? Red!" He called.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Ginny called, she ran to him, and threw her arms around him. "Oh Harry!" She started to cry, large tears running down her face staining her pretty cheeks and wetting the shoulder of his robes. "I-I've been s-so worried."<p>

Harry felt his head throb, he had made her cry. He felt so stupid, look at what he'd done. He had made this pretty, pretty girl cry. His friend, he'd made her cry. "Harry." Neville said slowly. He didn't sound upset or angry, just lost. "What happened?" His voice shook slightly. "What the hell happened?"

"I-it was an accident." He lied. "I-I couldn't sleep. I'm so sorry for upsetting you Ginny."

"It's ok silly." She smiled through the tears.

"I fell-I didn't try to-"

"Of course you wouldn't!" Ginny said. "You're ok aren't you Harry?" She asked. "You're ok right? You'd tell me if you weren't wouldn't you?"'

"Harry?" Neville interupted trying to catch up with the boy, he was already walking fast away. "Snape asked if you did it to yourself-"

"Yeah and I fell. It was my fault. I'm clumsy." He pushed past them. "I'm fine Ginny. I need to get to Dumbledore's office. He wants me there. Ok? I'm fine."

"As he walked away Neville turned to Ginny. "I told you he'd be fine." She smiled.

"Youngest seeker ever, clumsy?" Neville raised an eyebrow.

Harry hurried toward the headmaster's office. McGonagall was waiting outside, she didn't look at him as she took him up. "How are you today?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Ok?" He replied.

She nodded. "Very good." She said, her voice was tense. Not harsh as usual, but incredibly strained. "In you go." She gestured him in. She faked a smile, and then she was gone.

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore waved a hand at one of the chairs sitting in front of his desk. "You may sit in it, just don't take it home." He smiled at the joke. Harry did what the teacher had just done to him, refusing to look the man in the eye. "How do you feel today?" Dumbledore asked, he peered over his desk at him through his half moon glasses.

"Fine." Harry muttered. He'd only been in the hospital wing a day and a night. He was honestly fine. "Can-can I just have my detention date and go to my lesson?" He asked. Dumbledore sighed. "I accept it, ok I'm in trouble. I shouldn't have been out of bed. I shouldn't have shouted at Luna."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I did not hear that you shouted at Miss Lovegood. It must have missed me. But you must understand, you are not in trouble Harry. Contrary, we want to help you. Could you tell me why you hurt yourself last night?"

* * *

><p>The potion Tom had been brewing simmered nicely. The leson was over, but the pair had stayed behind to finish it. In fact this was the third day they had stayed behind for the potion. Tom smiled slightly, he looked perfect as always, Hermione's hair was stuck to her forehead. You could see the sweat glistening from her forehead. "I think it's almost finished." She murmured.<p>

"No it's not." He told her. "It needs to be left for at least three months."

She pulled her hand over her forehead. "The instructions don't say so." She said waving to them.

He shrugged. "I'm not following them." He paused. "It won't go back far enough if you were to drink it now. It would only go to recent memories."

"Why on earth would you want to dig up memories?" Hermione asked. She sipped her water from her cup. They weren't meant to drink in there, but Slughorn wasn't strict on rules.

Slughorn looked up from marking his papers, he gave them a small smile. "I need to go to Professor Dumbledore's office for a moment." He told them. "He owes me a pot of red ink." He informed them. "I shouldn't leave you two in here alone, but-"

"You can trust us." Tom told him, nodding. He finished the sentence perfectly.

Slughorn almost blushed, but he coughed. "Yes, well, very well then." He nodded. "Behave, if any of the other Professor's come along.." He tapped his nose.

Tom beamed when he left the room. "Perfect!" He said.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"Oh don't ask questions. Stand by the door."

Hermione did as he said. "Why?" She asked.

"You'll see." He told her. He retreated to the storage cupboard. To Slughorn's personal one. Hermione breathed in too quickly.

"You're not allowed!" She hissed.

"Who said?" He asked. "Oh yes, our stupid old fool over there? Mhm. Right." He nodded to her. "Just watch the door ok?" He asked.

She kept her back to him, standing with the door ajar looking out into the corridor. "Fine." She muttered.

He spoke to her as he searched. Finally he found what he had been looking for. "Got it." He told her. "So, you never did tell me, who's Ron?"

She shook her head as she returned to the potion. "He's someone I used to know." She informed him.

He dropped a powdered substance into the potion. "Dittany." He told her.

"Isn't that for healing?" She asked.

"It's pure." He told her. "And yes it is for healing."

"It's for making things better-"

"Oh I know." He smiled. He gave the potion a stir. Then counter clockwise.

"So..why?"

"Does it matter to you?" He smiled.

"I guess not." She agreed. She paused. "Clockwise next?" She asked taking the spoon to stir the potion. It was metal and long. He nodded and she took over stirring. The thing he did next surprised her. He knelt down on the floor, and started to scramble about on all fours.

"You know, I'm sure they have something for nightmares." He told her as he searched the floor.

She tried not to look down at him. "Your point is?" She asked.

He shrugged, scuttling about looking underneath the tables. "You scream in your sleep apparently." He told her. "Did you ever know your parents?" He asked.

She thought it best not to lie. "Yes, I did." She told him as she stirred, once clockwise twice anti. "Did you?"

He shook his head from underneath a table. "Nope." He said. "My mother died before I was born." He informed her. "Were they magic?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Muggles." He said.  
>"So you're a mudblood?"<p>

"That's offensive!" She told him.

He shrugged. As if to ask 'and?' she shook her head. "Did they treat you like a freak?" He finally said. "I always wondered. Did they treat you like an outcast? Did they act as if they were scared of you?"

Hermione took her mind to her childhood. She remembered how they had reacted, when she got her letter, they'd been proud but also so very afraid. She remembered this now, they treated her like a bomb waiting to go off. "I guess." She said.

He smiled at her standing up. "Look!" He showed her a spider he had caught. It was of a medium size, with it's long legs scrambling about trying to escape his clutch. He dropped it into the potion, and Hermione shuddered. It seemed to melt into the potion, disolving slowly. Finally Tom gave the potion a light flick. "It's too thick." He muttered. "Ah well." He smiled at her, then passed her his potion knife. "Go on then." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"It says add blood." He told her as if she were stupid. "Go on then."

"I thought we weren't following the instructions." She told him eyes wide.

He rolled his eyes and stared at her. He took the knife back, then grabbing her robe sleeve he swiped the knife across her arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it hurt, and she let out a small yelp like a frightened animal. Perhaps that was what she was, an animal. After all, she was as she had told him herself, a mudblood. He grabbed her arm and held it across the potion. "You didn't expect me to do it did you?" He asked. She shook her head. "Would Ronnie have done it?" He asked. "Or what about Harry? Tell me about Harry Hermione. And Ronnie. Did you love them? You want him to take you instead, who's he Hermione? Does he scare you? Do I scare you?" He asked.

A tiny tear formed in her eye. "Please.." She murmured.

"Am I upsetting you Hermione? Am I making you cry?" He asked. A tear rolled down her face, followed by another. Quickly he undid a tiny glass bottle he had, and caught the tears in them. He let a drop of her blood mix with it. Then, throwing back his head he took a sip. He drank half of the tiny amount of liquid swallowing it and licking his lips. "Oh it tastes just like you Hermione." He whispered, using his own robes he dried her eyes. Then poured the other half into the potion.

She blinked at him. "What did you do?" She asked. "What have you done?"

He shook his head, stirring the potion with one hand. "Not me Hermione. It's you. What have you done?"

* * *

><p>Severus Snape walked down the corridor, he almost turned toward the Potion's Classroom. Then he remembered, he didn't teach Potion's any more. But now more than ever he wished he did. He'd taught if for so many years, and now, he taught the lesson he'd longed to teach. It made no sense, but he wished he taught Potion making. It was so stupid he felt like an idiot. It wasn't as if he was unhappy teaching Deffence Against the Dark Arts. He'd wanted to for so long, but now, it just wasn't satisfying.<p>

"You a cutter Lovegood? Or just a nutter?" The laugh belonged to a male, that was all Snape knew.

"You going to go slit your wrists like Potter?" Asked another voice. Slightly higher, probably a girl.

"Is this your book Lovegood?" He recognised this voice, a prefect. "Oh, I didn't know you liked baby stories." Patil smirked

"Oh dear." Smirked a girl who Snape knew as Li. Her first name was something like Sue, he thought he corrected himself Su. The girl giggled. "I dropped it." She picked up the book, and tossed it to Patil again.

"Please give it back." Luna said. "It's not mine. I borrowed it from a friend!"

"I should take points from Ravenclaw for that." Patil's smirk broadened. "You're not meant to tell lies."

Anthony Goldstein laughed. "Yeah, Lovegood you don't have mates." He gave her a small shove. She didn't move or blink, so he pushed her a little harder.

Li laughed. "What you going to do? Slit your wrists? Or cry to Mummy? Or how about write to Daddy to tell him how nasty de big kids at Hogwarts are?" She spoke in a baby voice, a stupid mimick that teenage girls seemed to find popular. "What're you going to do Lovegood?" They asked.

Snape turned the corner, striding into them. He had listened for a minute, just to be aware of what exactly they were saying. "What do you think you are doing?" He demanded. He snatched the book and handed it back to the blonde.

"That's what I was going to ask Professor." Patil told him, she turned to the two others. "I just got here and saw them throwing the book around."

"Your behaviour is disgraceful to your house." Snape told them. He turned to Patil. "And as for you Patil, you are meant to keep order."

She nodded, widening her eyes. "That's exactly what I was trying to do Sir. I've never been more ashamed of my house members, being so cruel to poor Luna." She smiled at him as did he back, but then his smile turned to a frown.

"Never, have I heard a student your age lie so idiotically." He hissed. "Fifty points from Ravenclaw." He told her. "Twenty each for the two of you!"

"Sir that's ninety points." Patil told him. She looked upset now. She should be. "Just for a little name calling."

"If you don't want to make it two hundred then don't complain." He told her. "Here at Hogwarts we will not stand for bullying of anysort."

"Then how come you don't punish Slytherins?" She asked.  
>"Patil don't answer back!" He told her. "And if I..if I saw any of my house behaving in such a way then I would..I would punish them accordingly." He spoke uncertainly, trying to keep it from his voice.<p>

"Yeah-right." She scowled, the other two students had hurried away like dogs with their tails betwen their legs.

"Patil I'm warning you another word out of place and you'll be in detention for a week." He told her.

"Fine." Then as an after thought. "Sir." She spat the word out like an insult, then turned on her sole and walked away. Unlike the other two her head was held high.

He turned to the girl, handing her the book back. "Miss Lovegood?" He asked.

She nodded, sniffing slightly. "Thank you Sir." She smiled. "But you didn't need to tell them off."

"It was my duty." He told her stiffly. "Miss Lovegood, perhaps you and I need a word?" He didn't want to talk to her, hell he didn't really want to deal with any child's problems. But what he meant was, perhaps you and one of the other more capable teacher's need a word.

She shook her head. "I have many words in my mind. None of them involve you Professor."

"Miss Lovegood it was more than a suggestion." He told her. He felt like he was reliving this moment so many times, why did she have to be so awkward?

"Sir can you experience deja-vu and amnesia at the same time?" She asked suddenly, she turned away from him.

"What? Why?" He tried to hide his confusion without major success.

"Oh. It's just I feel like I've forgotten this before." She told him.

"Miss Lovegood, are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Oh no. I'm not sure. But I think I am." She smiled. "I know you think I'm crazy Sir. Please don't hide it. They all think I am. That's me you see, stupid, freaky Loony Lovegood. I'm sure they had nicknames for you when you were at school too though, you know how it is." Her tone had less care in it than a muddy pool of water.

"Miss Lovegood, I don't think that's the case." He told her. "You look shaken, perhaps you should talk to Professor Flitwick, or Professor McGonagall?" He asked.

She smiled but shook her head. "I'm not crazy you know. I hear what they say about me. I know what they whisper behind my back. Please don't go along with me for the fear of upsetting me. Be honest."

"Miss Lovegood I don't think you're crazy-"

She paused, before handing him the book. "It's very good." She smiled.

"It doesn't belong to you-" He started.

She shook her head. "Harry gave it to me on my Birthday. It has talking bears in it, and a wolf, and a beautiful girl who awakes when she's kissed. It's all quite nice. But I feel sorry for them. It seems that in each story the freak is the bad guy. I guess that means I'm bad." She told him. He tried to hand it back to her, but she shook her head pushing it into his hand. "Oh no Sir. You need it more than me."

She turned and started to walk away. He called out to her. "Miss Lovegood!" He sounded stern. "I couldn't help but overhear the comments made."

"I know." She turned on the spot. "Sir, Stories have power. Just like blood does, just like tears do. But stories are important. Don't you think so?" She asked.

"I don't know-"

"The bad guy's always the freak. Always ugly, always stupid, always very lonely."

"Life isn't a story Miss Lovegood." He paused, he couldn't believe himself. Was he getting emotional over this? "Miss Lovegood I need to talk to you."

"And I need to grow wings!" Snape gaped at her, she was speaking nonesense. "Neither are going to happen!" She called over her shoulder.


	11. Fear

Two months later, the potion was ready. It was two days before Easter Break, and this was it. The potion was completed. Hermione dreaded to see the result, she had never even heard of this potion. It seemed that he was making it up as he went along. Perhaps he was. He would add different ingridients, and it it was true, this would be one of the greatest experiments of all time. Finally, came the day to test it. That's what he'd told her, to stay after Potion class to finish it. Here they were, and Professor Slughorn was tiyding up his desk after the end of yet another busy busy day.

"Tom!" He called to his own house member. "It seems that you're constantly here after lessons. Not that I'm complaining."

"Me and Hermione have been working on my project." He told the teacher. "It should be finished today." He informed the man.

"Marvellous!" He bellowed. "Absolutely marvellous." He gestured toward his storagecupboard. For he had given them permission to keep it there. "Fetch out the cauldron then. Let me see."

Hermione struggled to carry the heavy cauldron, but Tom ran to help her. The perfect gentleman as always took it from her and easily put it down on the table. The potion was a dark purple colour, and Tom said the only last thing to add was salt. He insisted that point, but Hermione was unsure of what that would actually do. It had a slightly off odour about it, like flowers that weren't fresh. It was thick and gloopy, not running so much as sliding about the cauldron bottom. "You can put the salt in Hermione." Tom handed her a few pieces of crushed rock. She took them gingerly.

She dropped them into the potion, they seemed to fizz for a second before disolving. The potion turned a dark green colour. Hermione shuddered. "It's ready?" She asked.

"It's your potion." Slughorn told her. "And Tom's of course." He leaned over staring into the deep musky mixture. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked.

"I'm not sure of the effects Professor.." Tom started politely. "But I think it should be quite interesting. It's the same procedure as a love potion, but of course we substituted some of the ingridients. You have antidotes on hand?" He looked up.

Professor Slughorn paused, then reached for a small corked bottle in his desk. He held it by the neck and shook it. "Of course." He told Tom. "Not that you should need it. I don't think first years would be capable of creating a dangerous potion." He murmured.

"Of course." Tom smiled. "Urm.." He looked around for something to use. "Do you have a glass Professor?" He asked.

Slughorn nodded. "Of course." With a whip of his wand he summoned the drinking glass. He handed it to Tom.

Carefully Tom filled the glass from the cauldron, making sure not to spill any of the liquid. He handed it to Hermione. "Drink up." He told her.

She stared at him carefully for a second, the tension in her mind forming. "What?" She asked.

"You don't expect me to, do you?" He hissed. He smiled at Professor Slughorn.

"Professor it might be dangerous-" She started.

"Nonsense!" Slughorn told her. "I have looked at the list of ingridients you have used, none of which are that dangerous."

Hermione noted how he said the word 'that' it'd be a little dangerous, but not that dangerous. She held the glass and tried to stop her hands from shaking. She looked at Slughorn and then at Tom. "Drink up Hermione." He whispered.

She put the glass to her lips, threw back her head and poured the potion into her mouth. Every nerve in her body made her want to spit it back out, every piece of logic and sense told her not to drink it. But she forced herself to swallow. That was when her throat started to burn. The flames lapped at the cage that was her throat, burning through her lungs and setting her very heart on fire. Her lungs heaved as she tried to inhale, tried to breathe but she couldn't. Her heart hurt, her head hurt, every bone and square inch of her body hurt. She felt her stomach lapse in fire, felt her mind burn. The pain was immense, she could not imagine a pain worse. She felt like her eyes were bleeding, she wanted to tear them out. Her eyes stung, her throat stung. She couldn't breathe, and she needed to breathe. She begged for air, her hands on her throat as if trying to pry an invisible pair of hands away. She wanted someone to help her, why wasn't someone helping her?

A firm pair of wrinkled hands were on her throat, tilting her head back as a stringy liquid was poured down her throat. She felt it like ice on her lips. It was the opposite of burning but it hurt just the same. It screamed through her mind, cursing its way to her lungs. Then she could breathe again, it was relief as she took deep heavy breaths. She could see now, her eyes wide. She clutched at her throat feeling the burn linger there as she took in deep breaths. Each breath was like a thousand razor blades scraping their way down her throat. She gasped as breathing became more and more easy.

Tom held his hands in the air, in half deffence half protest. "Sir I had no idea! I never thought that would happen..." He looked at his book. "I must have made a mistake!"

Hermione tried to stand, but she felt Slughorn's hands guide her to a chair. She wanted to tell him that Tom was lying, that that was exactly what was meant to happen. "A poison this advanced..Tom you are a very strange boy.." He muttered to himself. "Not like any other eleven year old..neither of you.." He looked up from where he had stared at the floor. "Miss Granger," he stared into her eye so she jerked away. "Can you hear me?"

"I-" Hermione coughed. "I can." She managed.

"Good." He illuminated the tip of his wand, pointing it dangerously close to each eye. He used one thumb to keep her fringe out of them. "Follow the light." He told her. He flicked it between both eyes. "Very good." He paused. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

She paused, she could feel Tom's presence behind her. His breath on the back of her neck. She could almost imagine the pain of one of his curses on her skin. "I-I'm fine." She managed to throw from her unwilling tongue.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" He asked, he seemed to be expecting her for damage. She shook her head.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Tom threw his arms around her in a cold embrace. "I never imagined-" His sincerity was fake.

"It's fine." She spat through gritted teeth. "Professor I'm-" She put a hand on the table to balance as the world span when she stood. "I'm fine."

"Professor what should I do with the potion?" Asked Tom, with the greatest of innocence.

Slughorn swiped his wand across and the cauldron's contents vanished. "I think you had better go to the hospital wing Miss Granger." He told her.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm fine Professor. I think I'll just go to dormitory."

"Would you like me to walk with you?" He asked.

She shook her head again as it pounded. "It's fine Professor-"

"I'll walk with her Professor." Tom volunteered.

"Would you?" Slughorn seemed relieved.

"It would be my pleasure." He told the Professor as he took her arm. "Come on, Hermione." The force as he spoke her name was obvious to everyone but Slughorn. "You're safe with me."

* * *

><p>Severus walked toward the McGonagall's office. As acting Headmistress he supposed this was the way to go about things. He had asked Filius to meet him there. He knocked on the door. "Minerva?" He asked as he opened it.<p>

"Come in Severus." She spoke quietly. Inside sitting already was Professor Flitwick. He nodded to the man as he walked in taking a seat.

"You wanted to see me and Minerva alone?" He asked.

Snape nodded slowly. "As acting Headmistress and of course Head of Ravenclaw house I thought it-"

There was a sharp but nervous knock on the door, and Snape sighed. "Enter!" Called McGonagall.

Ginny Weasley's face came around the door. Behind her stood Neville Longbottom, who looked terrified when he saw who was in the office. Ginny blushed and looked as if she were about to throw up. Snape knew his presence wasn't wanted. "Professor c-could I..we..I..we need to talk to you." She managed to stutter the words.

McGonagall looked up from her desk at the two. "Of course." She told them. "But as you can see I am in the middle of a meeting with Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick. Can you wait outside for me? Or come back in a while?"

Ginny shook her head, biting down hard on her lip. "Professor..we need to talk to you now." She said.

"It may be urgent, but I don't think this is the right time-"

"It's about Luna Lovegood!" Neville blurted.

Snape looked up sharply. "I think you had better come in." He told them.

McGonagall eyed him for a second. "Of course Severus."

Flitwick conjured two extra chairs with a flick of his wand. He looked from Snape to the children. "Severus said he had something to tell me." He told McGonagall. "I would quite like to hear what that was."

"I would like to hear what Miss Weasley and Mr Longbottom have to say first." Snape informde him. "What was it you wished to tell us?" He asked.

"Um..sir..you see.." Ginny started to tug at her robe sleeves. She fidgeted, curling her red hair round her fingers and then letting it fall. "I..we wanted to..I'm not sure..I don't know what to say."

Professor McGonagalled stayed oddly silent. Snape closed his eyes and opened them again, he wanted to shout at the girl to say what she was going to say or not to speak at all. But he knew what raising his voice would do to the situation. He turned to Neville. "Mr Longbottom, could you kindly finish what Miss Weasley is trying to say?"

Neville looked even more flustered. "She doesn't have many friends anyway..and with him..with him.."

"Who's 'him'?" McGonagall asked. "What does he do?"

"C-cutting." Ginny spat. "Some of the girls in her dormitory..they s-say they found..she always wears long sleeves..she's acting the same way as him."

"Are you refering to Harry Potter?" Flitwick asked the two students. They nodded mutually.

"She's on her own all the time..she..she.."

Flitwick held a hand out to pause them. "Who exactly is she?"

"Luna." Neville told him.

"I beg your pardon?" He stared at the boy.

"People..they call her names..say mean things." Neville started to say.

"Has she told you about this?" Flitwick asked concern rising in his voice.

Ginny shook her head, wincing at the sound of his voice. "She never talks about them. Only sometimes, but never anything bad. They bully her."

McGonagall was about to say something, but the look in Snape's eye silenced them. "What kind of 'bullying'?" He asked very slowly.

"Like pushing her about. Hexing her." Neville said sourly.

"And stealing her things. Last year they stole her shoes. They steal her clothes, they steal her shoes." Ginny told him.

Flitwick shook his head. "But then-they'd have to be Ravenclaws."

Ginny nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. "Some of them are."

"Miss Weasley I find it hard to believe-"  
>Snape cut across him. "Fillius I took nintey points from your house just Today."<p>

"Whatever for?" He asked, surprised.

"Because I found one of your prefects and two other students tormenting the girl."

"I'm sure you must have misread the situation Severus." He scoffed.

"I know what I saw. And now you have two Gryffindor students telling you the same."

"Could it have been a simple case of a joke gone too far?" Flitwick asked. He wanted to believe that.

Ginny shook her head. "Not just Ravenclaws though." She replied. "Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins." She glanced at Snape as if she expected him to shout at her. "They're all cruel to her. They've always been."

"But why are you here now?" McGonagall asked. She leaned forward over her desk.

Ginny looked at the other two Professors. "Because..well..because.."

"Because Miss Weasley and Mr Longbottom suspect Miss Lovegood of self injury. Am I correct?" Snape asked.

"Y-yes Professor." Ginny agreed, she fiddled with her thumbs as she spoke.

"Where is Mr Potter?" Flitwick asked. "Does he have a thought on this matter?"

Ginny went slightly red, and shook her head. "He's..he doesn't want to talk to her.."

"Understandable." McGonagall said. She would share that detail with the other Professor's later.

"Do you mind putting your suspicions in writing?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Ginny told her. "I don't mind. Do you Neville?" He shook his head.

Flitwick conjured quills and parchment. He handed one each to the children. "Please give your parchment to Professor McGonagall." He told them.

They nodded. "A word in private?" Snape asked McGonagall. She stood, and left the office with him. Leaving them in the capable hands of Professor Flitwick.

"What is it Severus?" She asked.

"Potter is attending lessons as regular?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

McGonagall nodded. "As far as I am aware. Why?"

"Do you think it's really suitable?"

"Why?" McGonagall asked.

"Given the current situation." Snape told her.

She frowned. "Severus it's not your place to judge."

"I'm aware of that." He told her. "What about Miss Lovegood? Have you heard anything of her recently?"

"She came to me recently in regards to Miss Granger." She informed the ex potions master. "She was also upset by Mr Potter. He made comments-"

"Let me guess, Potter let his anger overwhelm him and he took it out on her? Said things he regretted?" Snape smirked. "Probably insulted her?"

"Of that manner." McGonagall agreed.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You're not surprised are you?" He asked. She shook her head. "What now?"

"I'm not sure." She said, voice hushed so that it would not carry. "We should speak to Miss Lovegood perhaps?"

"Do you think Professor Flitwick would be better to do that?" He asked her. She shook her head again.

* * *

><p>Tom walked Hermione toward Gryffindor tower. Speaking to her as he did. "The potion went wrong." He informed her.<p>

"How?" She demanded.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter now does it?" He asked. "But don't worry. We have years to perfect it. You and me. And you'll help me won't you?" He asked. "You still didn't tell me about Harry." He whispered. "Why is he so special?"

Hermione shook her head. "Please don't ask me that."

"Why not?" He asked. "Does it scare you?" He made a face. "I scared the orphans back in that dump, now I'm scaring you." He rubbed his eyes mocking her tears.

"You don't scare me." She spat.

"Don't I?" Tom asked. "You're strange." He told her. "You know that? Such an odd, little girl. You don't act like an eleven year old. You act like you're so much older."

"The same goes for you." She informed him. "I can walk fine you know."

"Oh I'm only holding you so you don't run away." He smiled. "We turn left here don't we?" He asked.

She nodded. "I hear you've got your own little club now."

"Pardon?" He asked, squinting slightly.

"Death Eaters." She told him, she sounded annoyed. He wondered why.

"It's a good name isn't it?" He asked. "The last enemy for us to fight is death after all."

"Why fight it?" She asked. "Don't you ever think, it'd be nice to just curl up and go to sleep? To curl up and die?"

He shook his head. "Why? Why die, when you can live? Too many people die. You're not that weak are you?"

"What?" She replied. "Weakness is fear. Not dying."

"Then I am weak." He told her. "But you're weaker." He hissed, his snakelike tongue flicking from the back of his mouth forward.

"I'm not weak." She spat the word across the corridor at him.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Then why are you afraid of me?"

"Are you implying I shouldn't be?"

"Of course not. I think it's quite wonderful." He smiled again. "We're going to be the best of friends, aren't we?" He asked. "You wouldn't want to be my enemy now would you?" She shook her head slowly. She knew what he did to his enemies. "You never know Hermione, we could be great together. You just need to learn not to be so afraid." He tapped her on the head as he stopped outside the portrait hole. "Don't fear me yet Hermione. I haven't even started!"


	12. Truth

When they went home for the holidays, Tom let Hermione sit in his compartment. They didn't wear their robes for the journey home, instead they were packed away tightly with the rest of their belongings in their cases. Hermione sat by the window, staring out and every now and then she would make a little noise that sounded like a sigh. Tom had learnt this meant she was thinking. He watched her for a moment. No one else was allowed to sit in their compartment, this wasn't that it was full or that there was anything wrong with it. But Tom had given them that order, anyone stupid enough to disobey him now was not worth his time. Tom looked up from his book, and moved a piece of dark hair from his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

She shook her head, nibbling her bottom lip. "Oh. It's nothing." She smiled. "I'm thinking."

"You should stop." He informed her. "I don't think you're very good at it."

She sighed. "You know, if you were a little nicer you'd have friends."

Tom smirked. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about." He paused. "I have many, good friends."

She shook her head. "No you don't. You've got followers."

"I prefer fanatics." He smiled. "They are my friends."

She shook her head again, her bushy hair falling into a neat place around it. "No." She repeated. "They're not friends."

He raised an eyebrow and lowered his book. "Tell me, Hermione," the venom in the mention of her name was obvious, "what is a friend?"

She frowned. "A friend is someone who loves you. A friend follows you to hell and back, a friend won't agree with you if you're wrong. But they'll stick with you." She looked at the countryside wizzing past. "A friend will do anything to make another friend happy, and even if you argue you'll make up. You'll argue and you'll fight but in the end you're friends."

"Interesting." Muttered Tom. "That's what you think of people who are your friends? Still, I have many."

She shook her head. "Tom they don't like you."

"Of course they do." Tom corrected her. "Why would they, as you say 'follow' me if they didn't?"

"Because they're scared." She smiled. "Because you're clever, because you're popular with the teachers."

"Do you have friends Hermione?" He asked. She stared at him, she hated to think he was Voldermort. She wanted to believe he was a monster, hiding in the skin of a man. But she couldn't. She knew her wand was seconds away, Tom didn't even know the killing curse yet. Not as far as she knew anyway. It would be so easy with a flick of her wand. Then Ron would not die. It'd be so easy. But she knew she couldn't. She had to keep her head in the game, her mind focused on the task. Befriend him, change him. Dumbledore thought it was possible, McGonagall didn't. But still, who should she trust? The teacher or..her friend?

"I have friends." She told him snobishly.

He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. "Oh really?" He sounded interested. "Who would they be?" He asked, smiling slightly.

She wanted to say Ron, Harry. She had those friends, in any other situation she would have named them. But they weren't here now were they? She took her mind back to the girls in her class, she didn't talk to many of them. She was too busy with Tom. She thought about the boys in her year, none of them either apart from Tom. The rest of the school? She thought about Minnie, she could name her as a friend. "Minerva McGonagall. In seond year."

Tom nodded. "Ahh." He smiled. "Yes I have heard of her. Likes Transfiguration with Dumbledore? No clue why of course." He nodded again. "You don't seem to spend a lot of time together. You're usually in Potions with me. Or in the library." He didn't add the 'me' to that one.

She shrugged. "Well when I'm in the common room I-I hang around with her?"

He nodded. "But are you friends?"

"Yeah." She told him. "We talk all the time, we hang out..we.."

"Then why aren't you sitting with her?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Because I'm here with you." She said. "Why?"

"Oh. No reason." He smirked. He paused. "I guess this means I'm not mad." He informed her. "I thought I was you know, when Dumbledore turned up. And you. You didn't seem surprised though. But that doesn't matter now does it?" He asked. "Here we are. Our first year over. Time goes fast does it not?"

She shrugged again, an action she seemed to be repeating often. She brushed her hands through her hair. "I guess. It feels weird to be going back to the orphanage doesn't it?"

He nodded. "And no magic in the holidays, that's unfair isn't it?"

"It's for our own good."

"I suppose so." He agreed. "We have so much homework as well. I never thought First Years would get so much. Did you?"

She shook her head in agreement. "Do you think the orphanage has changed much?"

"You mean will they treat us like freaks?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "Dumbledore said they wouldn't know. But I'll always be a freak in their standards. I wonder about you."

"You scare them."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Come into my office then Miss Lovegood." Professor McGonagall told her smiling encouragingly.. "Sit down Miss Lovegood."<p>

Luna walke cautiously into the teacher's office. She had only been here once before. She sat down opposite the desk. "What is it Professor?" She asked.

McGonagall shut the door. "As acting Headmistress-"

"Professor I'm sorry about the Transfiguration Essay. I have been meaning to finish it, but I had a Potion's one to finish and Professor Snape really needed it in. I will have it on your desk by tomorrow morning!"

The dark haired woman shook her head. "Miss Lovegood you are an extraordinary girl. But it has come to my attention that recently you have been engaging in self destructive activity."

Luna shook her head. "Professor, the only activity I've been engaging in is nargle hunting!"

McGonagall shook her head. "Luna, you must realise that you are an asset to this school. Professor Snape heard the comments that some students in your house were making."

"Oh yes." She smiled at the teacher. Of all the Professor's McGonagall was her favourite, but even then she didn't feel this was something she wanted to share. "They say things like that sometimes. It doesn't bother me."

"That still doesn't make that right." McGonagall's hawke like eyes were pressed firmly on Luna's. "Professor Snape was very worried about these comments."

Luna laughed. "Really?" She laughed a high pitched giggle. "He told them off."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes." She said understandingly. "But he was worried about the actual comments. I also had two students come to me in cocern."

"Oh." Luna's mouth formed the perfect circle. "Oh." She frowned as if in deep thought. In all truth she couldn't think of any two students who would bother. "Who were they?" She asked.

McGonagall shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"George and Ginny?" She asked.

McGonagall shook her head. "Mr Weasley was not here." She paused. "If you must, Mr Longbottom and Miss Weasley were the two who came to me."

"Oh." She repeated.

"Now Miss Lovegood, I understand people have accidents. They fall, they hurt themselves. Would you mind pulling up the sleeve of your robes?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "Yes I mind."

"Luna I understand that you feel uncomfortable. But I have reason to believe that there are self inflicted injuries on your arms and possibly your legs." She put a hand on Luna's shouler. "If I am wrong, then forgive me. But you can understand that there is cause for concern."

Luna shook her head. "No." She said. "I don't want to." She knew this sounded guilty, but the Professor had no right to ask her to do anything that she didn't want to do.

McGonagall sighed. She would have to work her way to it. Perhaps a change of tactic was in order? "Miss Lovegood, could you tell me about bullying then perhaps?"

Luna shook her head. "No."

"Miss Lovegood, what kind of comments do they make to you?" She leant forward. "Cruel comments?" She asked.

Luna was about to remain silent but then she nodded and spoke. "They don't mean them though." She justified. "It's just stupid."

"Like what Miss Lovegood?" She prompted.

"Oh..I don't know." She managed a small smile. "Silly things...urm..they say they don't like me? They call me names?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes. But what kind of names?"

"Urm..freak?" She asked. "Urm..I don't want to talk about this." She stated calmly and sourly.

"Miss Lovegood I'm afraid we can't ignore it." She paused, as she considered her words. "This is serious Miss Lovegood. Bullying of any sort will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. But self mutilation is no laughing matter either."

"I'm not laughing."

"It's a figure of speech." McGonagall explained.

"I know." She pouted. She played with her hair, plaiting a few dirty blonde strands before undoing them. "I don't have any bobbles any more." She informed McGonagall.

"Did the students steal them?" McGonagall asked.

Luna paused, she almost said yes. But then she shook her head. "They go missing." She told the teacher. "Whrakspurts probably. Students wouldn't do that."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Miss Lovegood please drop the facade it's getting annoying and my patience is wearing thin."

Luna shook her head. "Professor I'm fine." She gripped the hems of her robe arms tightly.

"We all say things we regret Luna." McGonagall said gently. "Mr-Harry" she corrected herself. "Did not mean what he said. It wasn't an instruction."

Luna shook her head. "I'm not insane. I do not follow other people's orders." She snapped, the crack of her voice surprised her. She put her hand to her mouth as if shocked.

"Miss Lovegood I have the right to demand that you show me your arms." She tried to keep her voice soothing, but found that ability leaving her. She couldn't help if she didn't have proof. "Miss Lovegood all the evidence is there. I-we want to help you. But we can't. We need you to tell us about what they do. We need to know."

Luna shook her head. "No!" She told the Professor. "I don't want to."

"Miss Lovegood it's ministry procedure-"

"I honestly don't care." She smiled. "Professor I don't want to. You can follow procedure but I won't."

McGonagall nodded grimly. She turned to a small portrait that hung on her wall. A woman holding an apple. "Fetch Professor Snape Pommal." She addressed the woman, who nodded and stepped sideways from her frame.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked. "What will Professor Snape do?" Her voice was casual, but McGonagall was sure she could sense the tension forming. Her dreamy voice was less dreamy and more scared. "Professor?"

"Miss Lovegood I won't do anything without warning you. Do you understand?" She asked. She nodded.

There was a sharp knock at the door, three sharp knocks. That was Snape's usual trademark. He swooped in, taking a seat and put a potion down on the desk. "Prepared as you asked Professor." He informed her.

"Thank you Severus." She smiled sadly. "Miss Lovegood, I ask you to drink this potion. It is a minsitry aproved potion that will give an overview of injuries that have happened within the last five years. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes." She shut her mouth tightly.

"It's fresh, I need you to take it now."

Luna held out a hand to pause him. "Professor, with all due respect, why were you brewing it?"

"Because Lovegood I know you like to be awkward." He told her. "I need you to take it now."

"No." She shut her mouth again. She looked questioningly at him.

He sighed. "As Headmistress do I have your permission to use necessary force due to the fact I fear for the safety of a student?" McGonagall nodded.

"You do Severus."

Luna stared at her. Snape addressed her. "Lovegood have you reconsidered?" He asked. She shook her head, and so he untoppered the potion bottle. He held it with one hand, and careful so she could not bite his fingers opened her mouth tipping the contents into her mouth. He held her chin up so she had to swallow. "Good." He told her.

She said nothing, which was to be expected. Snape pulled out the charmed parchment from his robes. He set it down on the table as the quill began to write. He watched, waiting for one hundred and twenty seconds. He waited for the potion to work, willing it on to work faster. Finally the quill stopped moving, and lay down silent once more. He picked it up, and with slight surprise read it. He pushed it across to McGonagall. "How did you sprain your wrist?" She asked. "Last year?" She pointed to the girl's right wrist.

"Oh." Luna paused. "I was knocked over." She said.

"Accidently?" Snape asked.

"Probably not." She answered, she looked surprised when she answered.

"These injuries.." McGonagall looked at a few close to the recent ones. "Were at the ministry?" Luna nodded. "What about this..a concussion that would have been during your..second year?" She asked.

Luna thought back, she couldn't quite remember. "Concussion?" She asked.

"You would have hit your head.."

"Oh." Luna thought, she couldn't remember but the potion seemed to make her mouth remember.

"Apparently you've had four concussions during your time at Hogwarts, all of those in term time." Snape commented.

Luna nodded. "The first one was an accident I think. Someone knocked me when I was a first year. One time it was a Slytherin boy. The other two I don't know."

"Did anyone help you?" McGonagall asked sharply.

Luna shook her head. "Not that I remeber."

Snape nodded grimly. "Minerva I think we can assume that many of these injuries were inflicted by the students of our school." He didn't want to say, the students of my house. "

"A moment Severus." Minerva held up her hand. "What happened to your knuckles, in your third year?"

"I caught them in the door to my dormitory." Luna said. "A girl closed it."

"Was it on purpose?" Snape demanded.

Luna shrugged. "I don't know." This was the truth but for some reason Snape found it hard to believe. He picked up her hand, looking for nonexistent scarring.

"What about this?" Minerva pointed to a piece. But Snape held up a hand.

"Minerva move on." He told her. "Lovegood, what about the latest injuries. Cuts, could you tell me about them. Are they self inflicted?"

Luna opened her mouth, then closed it. "Yes." She blurted, she clamped her hand over her mouth. Her bitten nails scratching her skin.

"I need to see the extent of these cuts Lovegood. I am going to ask you to take your school robes off. Will you do that?" He told her.

She nodded dumbly, slipping off the open black robes so that she wore only her uniform. She felt the grey prickly jumper tickle her skin. "There." She said.

He knew the potion's truth telling wouldn't last much longer, it was diluted with the diagnostic ingridients. He didn't want her lying to him, not about this. "Would you take of your jumper?" He asked. She tried to shake her head but didn't. She pulled off the jumper so her white short sleeved shirt remained. Underneath it she wore a tight long sleeved t-shirt. Severus Snape sighed. "Pull up your sleeves."


	13. Games

Harry sat in the dormitory. It was only a few weeks into term. Barely two months. Halloween was nearing though, and already he wanted to leave. He looked through his trunk at all the useless things he had in it. He wouldn't need it where he was going. He looked at the contents, deciding on what he should take with him. He threw a pair of jeans into his rucksack, and a clean top. He'd need his wand, Dumbledore had given it back. He slipped it into his robe pocket. He'd take the map, one of the things he needed. He looked around for his cloak, then swore.

"That fucking idiot's got it." He hadn't looked for it earlier, but now he noticed its asbence he had only one guess of who had taken it. "Why won't he just leave me be?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Why the fuck can't he just leave me alone?" He knocked his trunk over, spilling its other contents before kicking them across the floor. "Save us Harry!" He mimicked tossing a book about Dark Magic onto the bed. "Save us even though we know you're only eleven!" He swore before throwing his broken mirror onto the bed. "Save us Harry! We think you're a fucking liar..we don't care about you..save us Harry!" He slammed his foot into the bed, pounding the wood with his fists. He sighed. "That's right. Save us Harry."

He rolled his eyes and picked up his rucksack. He looked at the mess. He didn't care, he didn't want to come back. In all truth, he never wanted to leave Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the first place he had been welcome, but now he wasn't. Even in his second year when they thought he was the heir of Slytherin and killing of other students he'd had Ron and Hermione. Even when Ron hadn't been talking to him, Hermione was there, and Ron had come back. But now he was alone, Ron wasn't coming back. Hermione was for all he knew getting it on with Tom Riddle, and the thought disgusted him. He stepped out of the dormitory down the stairs and into the common room. Ginny was curled up in an arm chair, with a heavy looking book in her arms. She yawned when she saw him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

She shrugged. It was a Saturday, the first Hogesmeade Saturday. "J-just gone eleven?" She offered.

"How come you aren't in town?" He asked. "Weren't you meant to go with Dean?"

She ran a hand through her curly hair shaking her head. "I couldn't be bothered." She looked at him. "How come you aren't in town with Neville and them lot?"

He shrugged. He felt the need to tell her he was going now, he guessed he owed her that much. "Ginny, you're a really good friend." He touched her face with his hand, feeling her skin prickle.

She smiled slightly. Blushing. "What are you on about?" She asked. "Not that I mind this!" She covered his hand with her own. "I'm glad I'm a friend." She managed. She paused. "Harry you're not doing something stupid are you? Don't go over dramatic on me. Please?"

He shook his head. "Ginny, I-I'm sorry about Ron." He managed. "I'm..I'm so..so..sorry..I-I miss him all the time.."

She managed a small smile, he suspected it was fake. "Harry, it wasn't your fault. Harry believe me, Ron was with us till the end. He was with you."

He shook his head. "Ginny I can't do this any more. I'm tired."

"Then go sleep!" She told him scornfully.

He shuddered. "Not that kind of tired Ginny. I have a hellishly powerful arch-enemy who wants to kill me. Dumbledore won't tell me next to anything, we talk about the past, and what good is that? I've got the whole wizarding world that change how they think of me every other day of the week. None of the other kids are any better. I haven't got parents, I haven't got Sirius. I haven't got Hermione or Ron. I've caused three deaths just this year! My Mother died because of me, just like my Dad. I kill everyone I come in contact with!" He sighed. "I'm tired of it."

"Harry you have me." She reached her arms out around his neck. "You have Neville, you have Fred and George, you have Luna.." She tried to smile, not for only his sake but for her own. "Please..don't do something..something stupid.."

He shook his head. "Oh come on, I'm not going to do something stupid." He let go of her but she kept him in the hug position.

"Promise?" She asked.

He nodded. "I promise. I-I just need..to get away from it all..just for a small amount of time..ok?" He asked.

Her eyes were large and frightened. "Harry..are you..?"

Rolling his eyes he sighed again. "It's ok Ginny. I promise. I won't hurt you anymore."

"No!" Her voice jumped. "Harry you're not hurting me! I promise!"

"I won't hurt myself then. Ok? That's what you wanted to know right?" He asked.

"I care about you Harry. Please don't do anything stupid?" She paused. "Mum wrote to me, she wants you to know that you'll always be welcome in our home. She's invited you for Christmas. She's staying in London at the moment. She says we can all help clean the house. Won't that be good?" She garbled the words.

He smiled as she let go of him. "Sure." He grinned showing his teeth. "I'll be there.." He muttered. "Christmas."

Looking happier she curled back up dragging the blanket around herself. "Thanks Harry." She murmured. "It makes me really happy to know you're ok. You are ok right?"

"I'm fine." He walked from the dormitory letting the portrait hole swing shut behind him. He headed toward Professor Dumbledore's office, feeling that he was about to do a lot of shouting. He'd probably regret most of it later, but for now he wanted to live in the moment. No planning now, he just wanted to do.

Tom Riddle sat by the table in the Great Hall. He watched as the First Year's were sorted into houses. They looked so small. It was hard to believe that he had been one last year. It was September the first. Once again he'd caught the train but this time he hadn't worried about Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his home now. He clapped politely as another student was sorted into Slytherin. A small round faced girl with pink cheeks and her hair plaited in two. She held out her hand. He stared at it.

"My name's Lilith." She grinned, her hand remained outstretched.

He stared blankly at it. "Riddle." He informed her.

She smiled. "Tom right? My Sister's in Ravenclaw."

He smirked. "Oh really? What are you then? Pureblood? Half blood?"

She shook her head. "Muggle born." She whispered. "Me and my Sister. It's weird right?" She slipped her hand into his but he pulled it away wiping it on his robes. "Nice to meet you anyway." She told him.

He gave her a patronising look. "If you say so." He replied, sarcasm tracing. She withdrew her hand, looking slightly crestfallen.

There weren't many new students that year, not as many as the year before Tom noticed. There were three new boys in Slytherin and only two girls. Gryffindor had four boys and three girls. Ravenclaw had three boys three girls and Hufflepuff had four girls and one boy. Apparently this was smaller than most of the students had seen before. Still Tom thought, he couldn't bare first years now, all so whiny, they reminded him of the orphanage. He could never stand it when the little ones cried. Two first years looked like they were about to cry already. He sighed as he followed the Prefect towards the dormitories, he wished they'd just tell everyone the new password. He didn't like following people. He wanted to move and just to get on with things, important things, like unpacking his case.

Getting back to school wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either. Tom liked the contrast, he loved it. It was so wonderful to get back into school after so long at the orphanage. Now he was back he loved how he could eat what he liked at meals. He liked that he could talk, everyone could talk. The others hadn't sent him any owls over the summer, but they gave their apologies. They made good excuses, and for once he accepted them. Now he walked behind a few of the others down the staircase and toward their dungeon rooms.

A girl with dark brown hair hurried after him. He couldn't remember her name, it was a pureblood name he knew that. Malfoy or Lestrange, he cared not which. "Tom!" She called to him. "Did you enjoy your holidays?" She asked.

"To an extent." He smiled shortly. "Did you?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I knew I said I'd write. But I was so busy! It's good to see you again." She almost tripped he didn't bother to stop her falling so she gripped the banister for support. "We are still friends right Tom?" She asked.

He was pulled from his thoughts. "Yes. Sure. Of course." He waved her off.

He stepped through into the common room, and smirked slightly as he heard the gasps of the first years. They were so amazed, he looked around, he didn't truly see what was so wonderful. "Hey Tom!" One of his Death Eaters. He nodded out of respect more than anything.

"Tom! Nice holidays?"

He shrugged. "Tom, you alright? Why didn't you sit with us on the train?"

"Tom!" A new voice echoed.

He shook his head, he didn't want to talk to them. He didn't need them. "I'm going to bed." He informed them. "I have a headache."

"Sure!" Came a shout. "Hey you alright mate?"

"I'm not your mate." He snapped. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm going up now."

On September the Third they were called to attention in the Great Hall during breakfast. The headmaster stood tall in front of the school, he adressed them with a crackling voice. "It is my greatest regret to inform you, that a Muggle War has been declared."

There were small gasps all around. Tom sighed, what did he care what Muggles did? They weren't special, not like him. Rosier leaned over to him. "What do you think will happen?" He whispered. Tom shrugged, why did everyone assume he knew everything? It was true he usually knew most things, but still.

"As you know, Grindelwald is responsible for what is happening in the Wizarding world. Those of you who worry for your safety, we at Hogwarts will strive tom remain open as long as we are protected. There are no worries about your safety in Hogwarts." He coughed. "Well..yes..well..that is all." He sat down, looking red.

"You hear that?" Tom asked the others, they leaned closer.  
>"What Tom?" Hissed Avery.<p>

"We're in the middle of a war." He informed them.

Avery shrugged, a puzzled look spreading across his face. "That's what Dippy said."

Tom shook hsi head. "A wizarding war. A mind war. Didn't you notice, Dumbledore's not there. He's probably off chasing Grindelwald again."

Avery shrugged again. "And?" He asked. "What does that matter?"

"Because." He muttered. "Can't you see the connection?" They shook their heads. He sighed. "I don't know why I bother with you people!" He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Luna walked alone in the halls of Hogwarts. She knew it would snow this winter, she could feel it in the air. "You know, I don't know why he's in Gryffindor personally." Came a shrill voice from around a corner. She carried on walking ignoring the giggling. She smiled, they probably had a private joke they loved a lot. "He's more of a lunatic than Lovegood! He shouldn't be allowed in the school. My Mother did say last year. But he's Dumbledore's pet isn't he?"<p>

She turned the corner smiling, and slammed into a Slytherin Prefect. She scowled picking up the book she'd been carrying. "Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry." Murmured Luna.

Her friend, a pretty blonde smiled. "Really?" She smirked. "You're in a world of your own. Loony." She spat.

"No." Luna smiled. "Just in a world that isn't yours. I don't mind sharing my world, but you don't deserve to be in it."

"What did you say?" Pansy snapped.

"Oh nothing important." Luna made to pass them. Pansy held out an arm.

"Listen Lovegood. I've seen you looking at Draco, he's not interested in you. Understand?" She asked.

Luna was genuinely confused. "Pardon?" She murmured.

"You heard me." The girl hissed viciously. "Draco's mine. He'll never go with the likes of you. You're nothing, compared to me. I don't know what you're trying, but stick to Potter. We all know you're after him. Leave Draco alone."

The blonde friend nodded. "Yeah. Pansy's nothing like you. But she's seen you looking at Draco. She knows what you've been doing."

"Could you tell me then?" Luna asked. "Because I don't know."

"Oh get lost you freak!" Pansy stepped past her, shoving her as she went. She turned. "Potter's been shouting his head off at Dumbledore again." She smirked. "I'd bet he's the first to be taken to St Mungo's. He's got something wrong with his head. Should be locked away."

"Yeah." Smirked her friend. "He'll be the first in the padded cell, then you Lovegood."

"Watch out."

Luna shrugged and continued to walk. She thought she might go to the owlry. It was lovely and quiet there. She looked at her pocket clock, a device Hermione had given her. It wasn't a watch but an actual tiny clock on a chain. Hermione had called it a fob watch. But Luna had explained it didn't look like any watch she'd seen. So she called it a pocket clock. It was almost lunch time. Perhaps she might go to the Great Hall. She turned direction, talking to herself as she did. It was easier to talk to herself, she made more sense than most people. She sat down at her house table, there were only a few other people there. The first years and seconds years took up a small amount of the table. But she sat at the other end from them. There weren't many students her own age there, most were in the town. She looked at the food, but couldn't bring herself to eat any. She helped herself to drink, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Dear Father," She murmured, her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she wrote. "Term is going well. Me and my friends are having a lovely year so far. I gave your last letter to Dumbledore like you asked." She paused. "He will reply soon. It's strange without Ron and Hermione. I still miss them." She looked up, trying to think for something to write. "I miss you too, just like I miss Mum. I hope you're ok. I look forward to the Christmas Holidays. I can't wait to see you again.." She trailed off as she finished scribbling. Finally she gave all her love and signed her name. She would go to the owlry and find Bubo. Bubo was a good owl.

She stood up, and wondered from the hall. She smiled, it was starting to rain. She liked the rain it made her happy. "Beautiful thing rain.." She murmured.

"Talking to yourself again?" Draco rolled his eyes. He looked thin. She smiled at him, Pansy had obviously caught up with him. Her glare was obvious as she held his arm.

"Yes." She told him. "I make more sense than other people do." She stared at his shoes. "I like your shoe laces. I don't usually wear matching ones but that's because I don't have matching shoes. The girls in my house thought it funny to steal my shoes one at a time. It's all in good play though."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?" He demanded. "Just move Lovegood."

She noted that he didn't call her a freak. "You know Draco, you're quite cute." She smiled as he blushed, before she continued to the owlry. He looked upset, she would be too if Pansy was slobbering all over her face. The feeling of her tongue down his throat must be quiet disgusting, Luna certainly felt that way when she saw her. She wondered if Pansy realised that sucking Draco's face was quite horrible for the rest of them. As she neared the stairs she decided that it was something she would have to tell her.

* * *

><p>Tom smiled at Hermione. "How are you enjoying second year so far?" He asked.<br>"It's two weeks in." She smiled. She stirred the potion, they were making a love potion today. Very simple, but Slughorn didn't want them doing too much.

"But you can't say you prefer it at the orphanage right?" He smirked. He gripped the ingridients knife and sliced their flower petals.

"Crush it with the side of your knife." Hermione told him. She'd made this potion before in Potion's, but this old version was obviously less advanced. She didn't like it. "Believe me."

He shrugged. "If you're sure." He flattened it. "Like that?" She nodded. He dropped it into the potion. "So Hermione, how's second year treating you?"

"Like I said Tom." She paused, putting a hand to her mouth to cough. "Only been here two weeks."

"What do you think of the war then?" Tom sliced their roots.

"War's always terrible." She informed him. "Muggle or Wizarding?"

"Both." Tom didn't seem bothered about what he was putting into the potion. He almost dropped his book in. "Don't you think it's odd that the wizards aren't interfeering?"

She shrugged. "Why do you care Tom?" It was suspicious, he wasn't that kind of person. He didn't care about Muggles. She felt he was simply trying to get a reaction from her.

"Oh no reason." He smiled. "I asked Professor Beeby about it. He said that if Wizards interfere each time something happens in the Muggle world then they won't learn to do it themselves." He stirred. "In other words it's for the greater good."

She pretended she hadn't believed the last comment. "What do you think of the greater good then?"

"You obviously don't like it." He smiled. "I can tell by your face." He paused. "We all do things for the greater good don't we? If we didn't..well we wouldn't do anything." He paused studying her. "Oh come now! Surely you've done things for greater reasons?"

"I suppose." She paused.

"I'm your friend for the greater good." He informed her.

"What?" She demanded, she put down the stirring stick.

"You didn't think I really liked you did you?" He asked. "I'm Tom Riddle, second year, no friends."

She tried to smile. "I'm your friend Tom."

"I know." He smiled a small grin. "Which is all for the greater good. I don't know yet, but I know reality from fake. I don't have friends." He paused. "But if I have to have a fake friend I'm glad it's you."

"Let's go with your theory for a second, why is it for the greater good?" She asked.

"Oh isn't it simple? You and me. We're the perfect pair. You're..well you're intelligent..you're not a bad witch.." He cursed himself. "Ok it's obvious you'll be great. I need you on my side if I'm going to succeed. So I'm willing to say that I do like you, even if it is in a rivalry way."

She paused, she knew this was just part of his game. "Ok." She agreed. "You better watch that potion, you wouldn't want it to spill."

He shook his head. "No. Wouldn't want to lose any of its genius would we?" He smiled. "You're mine Hermione."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Luna?" Demanded Harry as he spotted her sitting cross legged on the floor.<p>

She looked up from her hands, and pulled her sleeve down slowly. "Hey Harry." She smiled blandly and distractedly. "If you're here to shout at me, can I ask you to do it quietly?" She sighed. "I have a headache."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to shout at you." He promised. "What are you doing here?" He murmured.

He tied the letter he was sending to his owl, it was a reply to a letter Remus had sent him recently. Begging him to tell him if he was ok. The reply was short and sharp. He knelt down beside her, tucking his knees under his chin. He glanced at her hands and shook his head. "Why?" He asked, he pulled the sleeve up. Three fresh gashed on her arm were bleeding. He looked at her stormy gray eyes, they weren't filled with tears. They looked like steel.

She shook her head. "I don't think you really have a right to ask that." She replied turning her head away. "Would you mind leaving now or stopping talking?

He nodded. "I do mind." He told her. He gently turned her so that she would look at him. "Please Luna. I-I'm sorry. What I said, what I did was out of order. It was wrong, and I don't expect to be forgiven."

"Good." She said slowly. "Because you're not."

He laughed silently in his mind, pulling up his sleeves. "Madam Pomfrey healed them. No fresh ones." All that was left were a few lines, barely visible. The medicine witch had done a good job. He looked at her own arms. "I heard that Snape and McGonagall found out."

She nodded. "I'm sorry Harry." She told him, she wiped her eyes from imaginary tears. She felt stupid. "Did you know Firespikes love the cold? It's a little known fact."

"Of course." Harry smiled. "That makes sense." He brushed his hand along her arm and she winced. "Why'd you do it Luna?" He asked again. "I never thought, you've never cared what people said. What makes me different?"

"You wouldn't understand." She told him. "No one ever does."

Harry lay his head on her shoulder. "Try me."

"Everyone thinks I'm insane." She said carefully choosing her words. "I try my hardest to be nice to them. I am nice right? Should I try harder?"

He shook his head. "You don't need to try Luna. You are nice."

She chuckled softly. "They all laugh at me. They trip me up, steal my things. They think that I don't care."

"But you do don't you?" His mind worked.

"Just because I ignore them, doesn't mean I'm not hurting." She whispered.

He put his hand over her shoulder, hugging her to him so that their heads were close together. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

She shook her head. "I just don't want to do it." She told him. "Harry..I don't want them to laugh at me any more. I don't want them to call me names, or shout at me, or hurt me."

He held her. "They won't."

"Harry nothing you say will help that." She murmured. "But I don't want to see them ever again. I hate them Harry, it scares me. I won't have to soon." Tears started to pour from her eyes, becoming long gulps.

"You're not going to hurt yourself." He told her. "You're not going to kill yourself, deffinetly not in front of me." He promised.

"Why is it ok for you to but not for me?" She demanded through the sobs. "Why can't I?"

"Because you have people left." He told her. "You've got your Dad to think about."

She shook her head. "I love him, but he's tough. He'll be ok. I want to see my Mother again. I want her back. She knew how to help me, she knew how to hug me." Her shoulders were shaking, Harry couldn't see her face though. He knew it was still tearstained.

"You have me." He told her.

She shook her head madly, like a wild animal trying to escape a tamer's grasp. "Why are you helping me?" She demanded. "After all those things you said."

"I know what it's like Luna." He told her. "I know what it's like to have so little hope. I know what it's like when you're so tired you just want to give up living." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Hell I don't want to go on. But we have to. I know what it's like Luna, but you really are my friend. I'm sorry."

Luna stared at him. She didn't want to trust him, she rubbed her eyes feeling embarassed and shameful. She wanted to speak but for a moment she couldn't. She studied him as if unsure he was telling the truth or not. She looked at his eyes, they were sincere. "Thank you Harry." She murmured. She felt a lump form in her throat. "I don't think I can." She told him.

"Can what?"

"Carry on like this." She shook her head. "Do you know how hard it is to be me?"

"Do you know how hard it is to be the chosen one?" He replied. She shook her head. "There's the answer." He paused. "But I can try."

She sighed, the tears continued to flow. "Harry..I'm sorry..I..If you weren't here..Oh I don't know. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Thank You too Luna. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here."

"Why?" She asked her eyes red. She sniffed.  
>"Because you're not like everyone else Luna. You don't make assumptions. You don't think before you talk. You're not like the others. You're not.."<p>

"Sane?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'd hate it if you were." He sighed. "Luna..Can you forgive me for saying what I said?"

"I..I don't know.." She admitted. "But Harry.."

"What is it Luna?" He asked as he stood, he offered her a hand and she stood with him.

"I like it when you're not shouting."

He laughed, and pulled her forward to kiss her. Gently and softly once on the lips. He pulled away a second later. "I'm so sorry!" He muttered. "I shouldn't have done that."

She shook her head. "Your lips are wet." She told him. "But I really do like you when you don't shout."

He laughed a real laugh this time. "I like you in general." He paused. "You didn't mind that I-?" He gestured.

She shook her head again. "It was quite nice actually." She paused. "I'm sorry Harry."

He hugged her close. "Why are you sorry?"

"I just am." She murmured. He rocked her back and forth, he could smell the soap she used on her hair.

"Luna?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head again.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry too."


	14. Mistake

"Do you ever..hear things that aren't there?" Luna asked as she was walking. She slipped her hand into Harry's.

Harry shook his head. "You're asking if I hear voices?" He looked at her sharply.

She shrugged. "Just a question. You don't have to answer."

He smiled. "It's ok. You can ask." He told her. "There was a time when I thought I was hearing voices. I guess I was. But it was only one voice."

"It was the snake right?" She asked.

He nodded. "The basilisk yeah."

"You know we in Ravenclaw theorised it might be a snake. Being Slytherin and all."

"We didn't think of that." He admitted. "I guess it did make sense. Slytherin was a Parsletongue and all." He smiled. "All the rest of us thought about was who was controlling it." He gripped her hand tightly. "Hermione worked it out in the end."

She nodded. "You know if you'd just asked someone else she might have worked it out sooner. I asked Myrtle how she died on one of my first days." Rolling her eyes she sighed. "Then again, she is touchy isn't she? So you heard the snake in the pipes?"

Grimly he sighed and nodded. "Yeah." He kept his grip on her petite hand tight. "I heard the snake. I heard him, Hermione did say..she said..that hearing voices no one else could hear was never a good sign."

"Not even in the wizarding world?" She asked.

"Not even in the wizarding world." He replied. "Why do you ask?" He paused. "Do you hear things that aren't there?"

She nodded. "And see." She told him.

He sighed. "Like nargles?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shook her little head, blonde hair flowing like a waterfall. "Like people."

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"I mean..like people. People who aren't really there." She shrugged. "Are you following?"

He nodded slowly. "Ok." He rubbed his forehead. "I think I understand. You mean hallucinating?"

She shrugged again. "I suppose so. I've read that word before. Yeah that makes sense. I guess." She smiled. "But I call them dreams. I don't dream while I sleep. I dream while I'm awake." Licking her lips she nibbled the bottom one.

Harry didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. "Wow." He paused.

"It's probably just my imagination." She smiled. "Muggles have imaginary friends don't they? It's perfectly normal."

"In children." Harry informed her. "I don't think people think you're sane if you have one."

"I suppose." She stared away from him, as if admiring a beautiful view. "I don't think that'd make much difference. They don't think I'm sane anyway." The view she'd seen a hundred times before. "They tell me things."

"Like what?" Harry was curious now. He wanted to know what they told her. She said they, meaning more than one.

"Oh just reminiding me things." She paused fingering the hem of her robe arm. "Like it's up not across."

"What?" He replied. "What does that mean?"

Her smile was mischevious. She held her hand to her arm, mimicking that she held a knife. "Up. Not across." She gestured. "If I want to cut my wrists, that's how I should do it."

"You shouldn't do it at all." He told her. He paused. "I'll tell McGonagall."

She laughed a shrill laugh. "What good would that do Harry?" She asked him. Her laugh was tired, exhausted. "What good would that do?"

"I don't know." He paused. Running a hand through his hair. "I have to talk to someone on Monday."

"Good."

He shook his head. "Not really."

"You don't want to?" Her dreamy voice rang into his mind.

"I-I don't like talking." He smiled. "It's just not..it's just not what I do."

"That's right. You're Harry Potter, the boy who lived." She grinned wickedly. "TriWizard champion, Seeker Supreme! Hated and loved by his fellow students."

Harry laughed. "Seriously?"

"I'm serious Harry." She hopped over the crack in the corridor floor. "But you're talking to me."

"You're different aren't you?" He asked.

"You're not lying to me?" Her voice was gentle.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that Luna."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry. I've been..I've been such an twat..I'm sorry."

"I don't know what a twat is but I suppose it's something quite bad."

"It is." He agreed. He sighed. "You're different Luna, and I really like you. You're special."

"You didn't know I existed until last year did you?" She said slowly. She didn't want for his answer though, she went on. "Other people did though. They don't like me." She paused. "I had no friends until last year. Not really. They..they don't like me at all."

Harry drew her closer. "I like you Luna."

"And you're not lying?" A scared tone he hadn't heard before rang out in her voice.

"Of course not!" He promised. "I have to go and see McGonagall now. I'll speak to you later. Ok?"

She nodded. "I have some book cleaning to do."

* * *

><p>Tom smiled as Hermione made her way towards him. "How are you enjoying being a second year?"<p>

She shrugged. It was their second week. Nothing new really, at least she didn't have to worry about the Chamber of Secrets being opened this time. "It's not that different to being a first year." She told him.

"I'm trying out for the Quidditch team." He smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you could fly."

"I haven't really tried, apart from the flying lessons at the start of last year." He shrugged. "I'm good at most things, I'll probably be good at that."

"You're self centered."

"And?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh come Hermione, even you need to admit the truth once in a while." He gave her his arm. "Potions next I believe?" He asked. "Walk with me."

It was a command not a question. "It is good to be back though. Isn't it?"

He nodded. "Not much change in the lessons though. Classes are still as dull and ridiculously easy as before. It's of course a simple matter of doing said tasks that Professor's place and yawning for the rest of the period."

"Is it that easy Tom?" She asked, he nodded. Truth be told she found the lessons easy too, but she had reason.

"Oh yes, I did have something important to tell you. I wondered why I was holding your arm. Slughorn wants to see you."

She looked alarmed. "Why? About my Potion's essay?"

He laughed. "No. About your teeth, why do you think?" He made a face that mimicked her own. "He wants you to come to his office or something after lessons."

"Why would he want that?" Her confusion was obvious.

"Because of his stupid little club. Duh. Haven't you heard?" He gave her a look of disbelief.

"Club?" She wasn't sure whether or not he was pulling her leg. "What club?"

"It appears that our Professor is a bit of a collector. He has suppers, usually with second years and above. He's waited a whole year for you Hermione."

"Right." She coughed into her hand. "A collector of what?"

"People of course!" He sighed as if explaining finger painting to a three year old. "He likes people, important people, with connections. But he also likes people like you and me. Not only are we sad orphans, without family or friend, which give us bonus points. We're intelligent."  
>"Ok." She'd check with the Professor later. Tom held open the door for her, she walked through it.<p>

"Miss Granger! Tom!" Slughorn stood up from his desk. Seated were already most of the children.

Hermione blushed. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She mutered taking her seat.

"Oh it's no trouble! None at all." He smiled a cheery smile. "I thought you and Tom would be together! It seems we have our class sweet hearts already!" He winked.

"I just came from History of Magic.." She managed.

"Oh now Miss Granger, no need to have secrets in our class 'ay?" He asked. "I suppose you'll be coming to my dinner tonight! You can tell me all those horrible stories of the cruelty in Muggle Orphanage's."

"Sir please..?" She asked looking around.

He tapped his nose. "In case any of you didn't know, Tom and Hermione were raised in a Muggle Orphanage. That's a place where they keep orphans."

Tom almost laughed, but Hermione looked scared. "I wasn't rai-"

"So count yourselves lucky!" Slughorn finished. Hermione almost burried herself in her potion. "Now where was I?" He asked looking back to the board.

* * *

><p>Cho Chang smiled as Harry came around the corner toward her. She darted backward slightly so that he couldn't see her. She brushed a piece of dark brown hair out of her eyes. Withdrawing a compact mirror from her robe pocket, she pouted and aplied a recoat of lip shine. It wasn't like gloss and sticky, it enhanced her natural beauty. That's what the woman who had sold it said. She put her lips together making a kissing noise. "Perfect." She whispered. She held a hand in front of her mouth and sniffed her breath, it was all good. She walked forward toward the second corner, and straight into Harry.<p>

Harry looked startled. "I-sorry Cho." He smiled, picking up her dropped mirror. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She felt the blush she'd been fighting deepen. She smiled. "Yes I'm fine Harry." She'd walked into him just as she planned.

He put the mirror into her hand. "You dropped this." She thought she caught his cheeks reddening. "I'm sorry."

She grabbed his arm as he walked by. "Harry.." She murmured licking her lips. "About last year, I'm really sorry."

"It's..it's fine." He managed.

"I'm sorry about Hermione and Ron. Hermione was a nice girl." She nibbled on her bottom lip in a way she hoped to be attractive. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you about her."

Harry shrugged. "It's fine?" She fluttered her eyelids, letting her unnaturally long eyelashes do the talking. One of the girls in her dormitory had recommended them, she called them boy attracters because they made your eyes look bigger. Harry stared into her dark eyes. "Uh..Cho?" He asked. "Do you have something in your eye?"

Her mouth formed a little O. "No." She told him. "But..I wanted to pick up where we left off last year." She smiled. "I know you like me Harry, and I know I like you too."

He didn't know what to say to her. He put a hand on her arm and she gripped his hand, he pulled away. "Cho.." He started.

She put a carefully manicured fingernail to his lip. "Shush." She whispered. "Harry, we're perfect for each other. I know about you..well I know about what's been going on. Some of the girls were talking about it. But that doesn't bother me. Harry, Ginny's too young for you. I can give you whatever you want."

"Pardon?" He looked scared now.

"Harry, I know you have feelings for me." She lent towards him, gripping his face.

Luna saw Cho leaning in to kiss Harry. She let out a little gasp. "H-Harry?" She asked.

He turned to her. "Luna! I swear this isn't what it looked like!"

She shook her head. "I can see quite clearly Harry."

Cho looked from Luna to Harry. "What's she talking about Harry? Luna can't you see me and Harry are in the middle of something!"

Luna shook her head. "Don't let me disturb you. By all means carry on kissing him." She turned to Cho. "But believe me he won't turn into a prince."

"Luna I meant what I said! I-"

"I know you meant what you said." She spat. "Don't worry. I'll follow your instructions."

She turned away from him, and fought back tears. She wouldn't cry. Not now. Harry Potter was a twat what ever that was she thought. She hated him, but she then found she couldn't. She forgave Harry, because it wasn't truly his fault. He had a lot on his mind. Like Cho Chang. She was pretty, she was kind. Nothing like crazy old Luna Lovegood. She heard her heels clicking on the corridor floor as she ran away from him. Feeling like a coward she passed Professor Slughorn, who held out a hand to stop her.

"Miss Lovegood?" He asked. "Have you seen Mr Potter anywhere? I want to invite him to my Halloween meal you see."She shook her head. "Are you alright Miss Lovegood?"

She shook her head again.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Breathed Tom. "Isn't it wonderful?"<p>

"It looks like someone forgot to dust." Hermione fingered one of the spider webs, it wasn't real. It was a silvery string, with tiny little sparks on it. There was a spider made from an emerald stone that had tiny legs that were bewitched to move. Different coloured spiders like that hung from nearly every doorway, they surprised the unsuspecting student.

"This is different to last year." He commented. "They always go all out for Halloween don't they?"

"Dippet said they were holding a ball this year. Because of the Muggle War and all they want to take our minds off it."

"Have you been thinking about it?" Tom asked.

Shaking her head she looked guilty. "Not really." She admitted.

"Me neither." He smiled. "I don't care if they die you know. I honestly couldn't care less."

"That's a dreadful thing to say!" Hermione told him.

Shrugging he ran a hand through his hair. "Muggles start things they should end things."

"But there're innocent people dying!"

"It's not our problem is it?" He asked. "We're magic. They're not. With Grindelwald, would Muggles help us? I think not. With whichever Dark Lord rises to power next, will Muggles help? I think not."

"What about Dark Ladies?" She asked.  
>"What about them?" He chuckled.<p>

"I mean, you always say Dark Lord. What about women? Haven't witches got the right to vote?" She felt out of place in the library now.

He nodded. "Another point you've just made yourself. It took Muggles for ever to allow women to vote. But us magic kind, women and men have always been equal." He paused. "Almost equal." He added.

She took her thoughts back to History she had learnt before Hogwarts. Most of the space in her mind was taken up by Wizarding History, not Muggle. "I suppose you're right." She agreed. "What did you want?" She finally asked.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Sighing she put her History of Magic book into her bag. Their teacher wanted a family tree off them. She was thinking of what lies she could put. They had until Christmas after all. "Have you started your family tree yet?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I have until Christmas. I'm more intelligent than most, it shouldn't take long." He frowned at her. "I was going to ask you something."

"Then ask." She told him. He pouted, and she couldn't believe that he was doing it. He looked like a puppy, her own frown softened. "What is it Tom? I'm quite busy."

"As you know, Professor Slughorn is having an evening meal on Halloween." He told her. "Which is tomorrow."

"I know when it is Tom." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, as I was saying. There's also the ball." His formal tone put her at an ease, at least he wasn't sucking up to her.

"Yes Tom." She flicked her hair. "The ball."

"I wanted to know if you'd accompany me."

"Pardon?" She asked, she tucked her hair behind her ear as if it would make her hear better.

"Would you accompany me?" He repeated. "Don't make me say it again Granger."

"But you're twelve!" She almost gasped.

"Yes. And so are you?" He replied. "I'm not asking you to marry me. Just be my partner. Would you? We're partners for Potions.."

She almost shouted out loud. It took a year, but now she was his friend and he knew it. She was making progress, for the first time in a long time. And hell it was good. She almost wanted to explain to him that being partners for Potion class was different to dancing. "I'd love to." She smiled. "Meet me in the Enterance Hall at Six?" She asked.

He nodded. "We still have curfew." He paused. "But that shouldn't stop us. Oh and by the way, would you mind starting my Family Tree for me?"

"Why would I do that?" She frowned.  
>"Because Hermione, you're my friend."<p>

She stared after him as he left the library, dropping a piece of parchment in front of her. It had one name on it, Tom Marrvolo Riddle, and a line going directly to Tom Riddle. That was helpful. But she already knew part of his family tree. She wondered how she would explain that. Then she scolded her self. She didn't have to do his homework for him! Did she?


	15. Chance

"How come you're in Gryffindor then?" Tom raised an eyebrow to Hermione. "You don't act very brave."

Hermione shrugged. "Bravery isn't about having no fear. It's about how you defeat your fears."

"Then I'm not brave." He smirked.

Her smile was weary and her patience wore thin. She found Tom to be quite frustrating sometimes. "There's nothing you fear?" She asked.

He shook his head, then paused. "I fear-I don't fear." He cut across himself, as if correcting himself. He returned to his book.

Hermione flicked through a book, she knew which books she should look in. But she didn't want to find them herself to easy, she needed him to help. "Is there anything that we could narrow the search for your family with?" She asked slowly.

He paused. "You know there is. And I know that you know where to look. But you're biding your time, I can see from the way you hold yourself. Why is that?"

She looked up. "I don't know what you're talking about." She informed him denying it. "You mean about being able to talk to snakes?" She tried to look questioning.

He nodded. "Dumbledore did say it wasn't too normal to be able to talk to snakes." He paused. "Dumbledore's only met me who can. Most people won't meet a single person who can."

She let her eyes widen a little bit. She'd have liked to say she'd met two people who could talk to snakes. But if she had her facts straight it was sort of one person's soul. She still wasn't completely sure. "No wonder you're a Slytherin." She murmured.

"So you can look for anything and everything to do with snakes and wizards who can speak to them." He smiled to her.

She frowned. "You can do it too!" She told him. She had to keep a firm hand now, he was like a dog she supposed. She had him as her friend now, ever since they'd gone to that dreaded man's supper. She had had the worst time imaginable. What Tom had said was accurate to a decimal place. He was a slimy man who worked off all the connections he had, but he wasn't bad. She turned back to the books, looking for anything to do with Tom Riddle. It was the day before their family tree was due in. Tom had apparently genuinely assumed that she was going to do it for him. He was willing to keep going until he found something.

"M-A-R-V-O-L-O?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

She ran her finger down a thick spine. "List of known parselmouth's from the eighteenth century onward." She pointed to the name. "Marvolo Gaunt-a parselmouth."

"Parselmouth?" He asked. The word was tagged, he bent forward to read the small print.

"Parseltongue-language of snakes. Parselmouth-someone who speaks it." She informed him. Dumbledore had showed her this book, said she'd need it some day. She understood now. She flicked forward a few pages.

"But there's no Tom Riddle Senior is there?" He asked.

"What was your Mother called?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"The orphanage told me it was Merope. That's an M-"

"I know." She told him.

"She could have been lying though. I mean Merope, it's an odd name right?"

"She's not very imaginative though is she Mrs Cole?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Marvolo had a son-Morfin. But he also had a daughter called Merope."

"Let me see!" He ordered. He skimmed the words once, then once again. "Are you sure?" He demanded.

Her frown was worried, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Tom, it says that she's his daughter. It doesn't mention who she might have married though." She thought it best to stick with the facts that she could explain knowing. She bit her lip.

"Was she a witch?" He snapped. "If she was why did she die?"

"I don't know Tom." She smiled in a way she hoped he'd find understanding.

"What about my Father?" He demanded leaning over her. "Tom Riddle."

"Tom, I can't find anything about a wizard by that name." Tom noticed she looked disappointed, she probably felt sorry for him. He wanted to stop her doing that then, he didn't want her pity. He wanted her to stop, but she carried on. "Look, 'The Gaunt family are the last known remaining relatives of Salazar Slytherin.'" She read.

Tom's eyes widened a little as Hermione stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to respond. "Well that's helpful." He smiled. "I know who I can put at the head of the family tree- Slytherin." He paused. "You could put Gryffindor and then we'd match."

"I'm not related to him!" She scolded.

"You never know." He shrugged. "Wow." He breathed, he looked at his pocket watch. "It's just gone curfew." He cursed. He looked around for the librarian, nowhere to be seen. "Let's get one more book, ok?" He asked. "Alohomora." He whispered tapping his wand against the section that would allow them into the restricted section.

"Tom we're not meant to go there! It's locked for a reason! Sixth years are the only ones who ca-"

It wasn't a spell he'd found hard, they'd learnt it earlier that week. It was easy, easy for him at the least. Hermione had it straight away, he just gritted his teeth when she uttered the spell and willed her to get it wrong. He'd found it amusing that some of the others couldn't do it. Not surprising because half of them couldn't hold their wands the right way up. "I don't think this is the first time you've broken the rules Hermione." He told her laughing silently to himself. He doubted what he said was wrong, why would it be? Hermione Granger, he murmured under his breath. She absolutely fascianted him. But not in a good way he promised. She was fascinating in the way a spider is when it eats its mate. Fascinating in the way blood seeps from a wound. But there was no denying, he was fascinated.

* * *

><p>Neville's loud snores weren't what was keeping Harry awake. He found it so hard to get to sleep now adays. Lately it had beene ven worse. He had constant dreams about Ron and Hermione and Sirius. Because all of it was his fault. If they hadn't gone for him they wouldn't be dead. He found it even more difficult to think of Hermione as dead. He kept imagining her in her sixth year with Riddle. But tonight was different. Tonight he was thinking about Luna Lovegood. The moon was only a third visible in the sky, but there was enough light through the window for him to see by. He glanced quickly across at Neville, Dean and Seamus then he sat up.<p>

The two newest cuts were only rough scabs now, other older cuts were a mix of scabs in different levels of healing. The cuts that had been on his arms were white scars that crissed and crossed. He yawned quietly and reached for his glasses. He found his invisibility cloak from under the bed, for Dumbledore had given it back with protest. He said it showed they had trust, they needed trust. He wanted to hate Dumbledore now, Dumbledore and his precious loving his precious trust. Dumbledore trusted Voldermort, how had that worked out? He supposed the man hadn't fully trusted him. But still. He wanted a reason to be angry, and if the memories he kept getting shown weren't enough he decided he'd make a reason.

All he could think about lately was how he let Wormtail go. How Cedric had died because of him. Hermione had abandoned him. Ron had died. Sirius had died. He had to be some kind of monster, it was his fault at one year old that his mother had died. It was his fault that Dumbledore had been in trouble, it was his fault that Sirius died. Sirius and Ron, had pushed him over the edge. Hermione, Hermione's leaving had..it had tripled the pain. So he fingered the cloak, feeling its silky softness against his skin. Then jerkily he got out of bed and pulled it over himself.

He had a box of sleeping pills in his trunk. He'd half expected them to be thrown out, for one of the teachers to question him about them. When they'd conducted searches it had made sense. But no, it was obvious they didn't register as a threat. He paused smiling to himself. If he was Voldermort he'd have sent someone to slit his throat in his sleep before now. He'd have probably done it through Quirrel in his first year, when he hadn't known that much. He'd have put a slow working poison in his food. Or arranged for a Muggle assasin to do it. He sighed, he supposed none of that was good enough for Voldermort. Muggle's were worse than animals. If he was Voldermort he'd have paid for an assasin to do the job while he was at home, in a nonmagical way. His Mother's protection didn't work against Muggle things, did it? Still, he supposed it had to be Voldermort. Pity.

He grabbed the box of tablets with the cloak covering him, and slipped from the room towards their bathroom. Their bathroom was a simple one they shared with the rest of the Gryffindor boys, it was just off their dormitory opposite their doorway in fact. So they hadn't far to go, but the other years did. Seamus always assumed they got lucky, but Dean theorised it was because of Harry. Harry didn't know what to think. Their bathroom had two shower cubicles, that magic updated every twenty years. Apparently there used to be two baths with boards around them before. They had two sinks, and two sets of toiles. The walls were a blue tile, with fish patterns swimming along. According to Ginny the girls bathroom was much better. They had four showers and two baths, they had a statue that blew dry air for their hair, and they had four toilers. They had mirrored walls, and according to Hermione their girls bathroom was almost the same size as the common room. With proper walls not boards. Ron and Harry hadn't believed her, and had joked about going in there to find out. Harry sighed now he thought of this. Funny to think that just last year they'd been laughing about sneaking into girl's rooms.

He stepped into their own bathroom, eyeing the mirror. Their mirror had only shown up in his fourth year when they held the ball. They'd never cared that much for one before then. He stepped into one of the cubicles and locked the door behing him. He set the lid of the toilet down and sat down. He was tired now, and wished he could sleep. Inside this cubicle there was a sink he didn't remember being there. Things changed constantly at Hogwarts. Ginny said just last week some of the girls had been fighting over a mirror, and another appeared. There had probably been a shortage of sinks. There was an upturned glass. This was odd. But he filled it with water anyway, and swallowed two of the pills.

They never worked well, but they did work. He looked at himself in the mirror on the back of the door, staring at it. "Why the heck do you do this Harry?" He asked. He looked at the scars on his arms. None were that fresh, some teacher or other got suspicious if he wore long sleeves or tried to hide them. So he didn't. He'd moved to his legs. "No point in slicing yourself up is there? Think about Luna, she's never had friends. You of all people know that." He ran a hand through his hair breathing heavily before opening the door and moving toward the sink in the open. He stared at the mirror above the sink, it was better than the other one. "Shut up." He told himself. "Do you really think this'll bring Sirus back? Will it bring Ron back? What about Hermione? You haven't got a reason to feel sorry for yourself." He spat. "You've got friends. You've got hope. You've got people who love you! What has she got? Dad's a lunatic doesn't notice her!" He scolded himself, he was sure Mr Lovegood had his own ways of affection. "Kids in her year who bully her! Kids who aren't in her year even! And you're just lying around sulking you idiot." He growled. "Just shut up!" He gripped the edges of the sink, staring at himself for a second. A few tears were streaming down his face, he couldn't stop them. He wished he could. He just couldn't.

There was a light tapping on the door. He snapped around to be faced with a familiar house elf. "Mr Harry Potter sir? Is Mr Harry Potter sir ok?" Dobby's round eyes were wider than ever. He stared at Harry with the innocence of a child.

Harry dashed cold water on his face. "Yeah Dobby. I'm fine." He smiled a fake smile. "I can't sleep that's all."

"Dobby can fetch Professor Slughorn to make Harry Potter a potion! Does Mr Harry Potter sir want that?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He smiled. "Ugh, have you been decorating for Halloween yet?" He asked.

Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Harry Potter Sir!" He leaned in tapping his nose. "Dobby can't wait for Harry Potter sir's next meeting with Harry Potter's fan club!"

Harry paused, a quizicall expression crossed his face. "Fan club?" He asked.

Dobby nodded. "Yes sir! Harry Potter's fan club! In the room that moves Sir! Dobby has decorated it for Halloween sir!"

Harry shook his head. "They're not my fan club Dobby."

"They come to see you Harry Potter! They must be your fans Harry Potter sir!" Dobby informed him knowingly.

"No..they're..never mind." He yawned. "I'm fine Dobby. I don't think we're going to be meeting in the room of requirements for a while." He smiled again tiredly.

"Dobby heard crying, is someone been crying?" Dobby looked embarassed, as if he didn't want to mention he thought it might be Harry. "Mr Harry Potter sir has red eyes, he should get more rest!"

"I-I will in a moment." He promised. "Dobby, do you clean any of the other houses common rooms?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes Harry Potter sir! Dobby cleans Gryffindor Tower and Ravenclaw Tower."

Harry nodded swallowing. "Do you know Luna Lovegood?"

Dobby tapped his nose again. "Miss Luna is a very pretty girl, Dobby should know that Mr Harry Potter sir would like her! She is kind to Dobby sir! She gave Dobby a necklace!" He held up a symbol that looked like a eye with a triangle around it. He smiled. "She says it's a very special symbol! The Deathly Hallows sir! Miss Luna said her Father believed in them.." He tapped his crooked nose again. "But between Mr Harry Potter sir and me..she is.." He lowered his voice. "She is slightly..slightly wacky!" He looked around conspiciously. "But she is very nice Mr Harry Potter! She is!"

Harry nodded. "Do you know how she is?" He asked. "She ran off earlier and she's been in the dormitory ever since. She wouldn't come down for supper apparently and she wouldn't talk to any of the others.

"Does Mr Harry Potter sir want Dobby to check on her Sir?" He asked. "Mr Harry Potter likes Miss Luna?"

"I-"

"Mr Harry Potter sir is blushing!" He grinned showing slightly yellow teeth. "Mr Harry Potter sir deserves a pretty girl like Miss Luna! She is kind to houseleves sir! She gives Dobby presents! Dobby has necklace and Birthday card for his Birthday!"

Harry realised he didn't know when Dobby's birthday was. He didn't have time to find out though. "That's great Dobby. But do you think you could check on her? For me?" He asked.

Dobby nodded. "Anything for Harry Potter sir!" He almost disapeared, but seemed to remember something. "Would Harry Potter sir like Dobby to do anything else? Harry Potter said last year he was hungry enough to eat a horse, but Dobby couldn't find any horses worth eating. Does Harry Potter still want the horse?"

Harry shook his head. "Dobby it's fine.." He murmured.

"Dobby can arrange a horse be fetched! But Harry Potter went home too early to get the horse! Does Harry Potter require anything? Winky can make good soup now Harry Potter sir! Would Harry Potter like soup? Dobby can arrange for house elves to conduct a fanfare for Harry Potter if Harry Potter wishes! Is there anything that will make Harry Potter happy? Dobby does not like Harry Potter being unhappy." He rambled off.

Harry shook his head and held up his hands. "No..no Dobby! Dobby!" He called. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Dobby misses your Weazey sir. Weazey was kind to Dobby and even called Dobby a nutter once!" He smiled remembering distand memories. "And Miss Granger sir, she was ever so kind. But a bit funny if you asks me Harry Potter sir!"

"Thanks Dobby.."

"Dobby will go and check on Miss Luna now Harry Potter sir!" With a crack like a whip he vanished.

* * *

><p>Tom smiled at Hermione. He handed her a Christmas gift, he hadn't wrapped it himself. He hadn't brought it himself. "For you." He grinned.<p>

Hermione took it gingerly. It was Christmas Eve. They'd decided to stay at Hogwarts as always. It felt strange this way. Was this how Harry had felt each year, when he insisted on staying at Hogwarts or going to a friend's house? She'd never fully understood how much he hated his home. She'd felt so connected to her home, how she couldn't bare to part with it. That was until last year. Except it wasn't last year anymore was it? It was the future. She felt utterly confused by all of that. She hadn't given him anything last year. She'd already been given a small package by Minerva before she went home for the holidays. She'd made Minnie something, she'd taken a piece of ice, and transfigured it into a mirror. It had been something she'd learnt in her fifth year. Which she would be in again in three years. It made no sense in her head. Minnie had loved it though. She hadn't unwrapped Minnie's present yet. "Thanks Tom." She smiled.

He put his hand out. "Where's mine?" He asked.

She frowned. "You don't just ask for stuff." She told him.

"I just did." He smiled. "If you don't ask you don't get." He pouted slightly. "You didn't forget my present did you? I spent a long time with that." He smiled again, it looked slightly warmer. "I was joking." He informed her.

"Oh." Hermione was relieved. She was glad he wasn't completely unhuman, he still had some politeness left in him. "In fact, I did get you something this year."

He smiled. "I know you're organised." He pecked her on the forehead and she shuddered. "I'm sorry. I don't know what overcame me." He put a hand on her face. "So tell me, what did you get me?"

"That would be telling Mr Riddle." She tapped her nose. "I have it in my dormitory."

"Then let us go to your dormitory Miss Granger." He took her by the arm once more.

"You don't have your stupid friends with you then?" She asked him.

Shaking his head he relaxed slightly, keeping his gaurd even so. "Please do not call my Death Eaters stupid." He smirked.

She eyed him like a Chess player making her move. "Oh really?" She asked, her mind making connections fast. She felt like a player, trying to beat a master at his own game. "Even though you think they're stupid?"

"Even so." He told her. "How do you know I think they're stupid?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know how you think Tom."

"You're trying to understand how I think more like. I always wonder why. I can't understand you Hermione Granger. I have a way to understand other people, but you, you are different. I've decided you're probably insane."

She laughed a short laugh. "Oh, that's nice." She paused as they approached the dormitory. "Careful of that step." She pointed down to the disapearing step. It wasn't likely that Tom came this way much, he shouldn't know. But he danced over it like an expert. "What do you think about duelling?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It's alright." He decided. "We only had one lesson. Stupefying that dummy thing."

"You were quite good at it." She complimented him.

"No better than you. I wish to learn more powerful spells. Someone can stand up after being stupefied. It's not that powerful." His eyes were cold. "I want to learn spells that can kill. I don't just mean poison. I mean the unforgivable curses."

"They're unforgivable for a reason Tom." She murmured loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh I know. But I've been reading-"

"That's always a bad thing." She scowled.

"And I've found some pretty nasty curses." He finished not caring about her interuption. "I've found spells that cause so much pain, spells that cause unmeandable damage that's as good as death. They're not unforgivable."

"Why's that?" She was almost confused, but she remembered, they'd gone over this. There were many dreadful curses, but some of them were used by ministry workers therefore weren't unforgivable. They were simply punishable, but ok if used with reasonable force.

"Because of the Minsitry as usual." He shrugged. "Crucio, Avadakedavra and Imperio. How bland."

"You mustn't say things like that!" She scolded.  
>"Who are you? My conscience?" He smiled, he'd read a book with a conscienece in it before. It had been uninteresting and had bored him. "Hermione, do you really believe that there are no worse spells than the Imperius curse?"<p>

"Taking away someone's self control is pretty bad." She shrugged. "It's against human rights and all."

"Is it really?" He raised an eyebrow and indicated to the portrait hole. "Go on then." He told her.

She shook her head. "I'm not telling you the password. Put your hands over your ears."

He eyed her as if she were joking then found she might be serious. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Uh huh." She told him. She watched as he turned away covering his ears, she was about to whisper the password.

"It's Churchbells." Tom told her. As he said the word the portrait hole swung open. Hermione scowled.

"How did you know?"

"That would be telling." He smirked.

"Slytherin's passsword is Crossroads!" She snapped in return.

He eyed her up and down. "Correct Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor!" He mimicked Albus Dumbledore's voice. "Are you going to go and get that present or not?" He asked her.

"Come on then." She started to climb through.

"Somehow I doubt I'm welcome there." He commented.

* * *

><p>After the night in the Department of Mysteries things changed for Luna. Now she couldn't sleep. She'd had many sleepless nights thinking about why people died. Thinking about why Harry was so sad. The day after everyone was asking him if he was ok, asking Hermione if she was ok. No one asked Luna if she was ok, people assumed she was. Someone had brought them blankets because they were in shock. People had swarmed around Neville Hermione and Harry, but at Ravenclaw table she had sat alone. She hadn't minded. Harry needed to mourn, as did Hermione. People kept asking them if they were ok, and she knew they both lied. Hermione told Luna of how empty she felt, and Luna could see how Harry felt.<p>

He just wanted to die. At first that is. But now, now he was getting better. She was glad of that. She'd felt this strange feeling before. But it wasn't the same was it? She'd never lost anyone close to her, apart from her Mother. She still felt sad about that. Her Father was wonderful, but he didn't understand things like her Mother did. Daddy didn't understand what it was like to be a girl, no matter how hard he tried. But he tried so hard. She felt terribly guilty for this. He deserved someone more intelligent, someone like Hermione who would feed his quest for knowledge.

She'd always been called insane. Heck now she was suicidal and mental. She was going to die a lunatic. Well, her name was Luna she reasoned. She wondered why she was delaying it by talking to herself. She shook her head slightly and rubbed her eyes. She had no regrets, she was ready. She'd decided poison was the easiest thing. Cutting her wrists wouldn't be the best idea, because anyone with a knowledge of healing like one of the Professor's could heal that. But a potion was harder to detect. She had it with her, poured into a tiny vial. She hadn't made an actual poison, because it was so hard to get the ingridients into the castle or to take them from Potions.

Slughorn was very loose with his ingridients, he didn't mind you taking more than you needed. He didn't notice was the right word. She'd made herself a sleeping potion, because the ingridients were the easiest. But she'd brewed it strong, she knew how to do that. You were supposed to take a small sip, and that would be plenty. But she'd got a bottle, and the warnings in the instructions said it could be fatal if taken in an overdose. What a strange way to go she thought. Overdosing on a simple potion. Simple things for simple people she supposed.

She'd written a note, giving all her love to her Father. She'd apologised for any inconvinience caused, and had given her deepest regetting regards to anyone who had to sort out the mess she'd caused. She sighed, this was it. She wouldn't be a hassle any more. She hoped her Father would remarry some day. But now he wouldn't have to worry about her out of the way. She wondered if in death there would be silence, she hoped so. It'd be nice, just for it all to be quiet for once. She thought of Harry for a second, and blessed him silently. She thought of Ron and Hermione, wondering if she'd see them. These thoughts ran from her head as she took the bottle and poured the contents down her throat choking slightly but managing to swallow the lot. She laughed, she'd see her Mother. Her lovely beautiful Mother.


	16. Searching

"Miss Lovegood, can you hear me?" Came the booming voice of Professor Dumbledore. "It seems that the disturbance you caused last night was by far the least that has happened this year. He drew up a chair with his wand, sitting down on it as he drew another for Snape, and another for Pomona. They sat down.

She tried to speak but found she couldn't. Her head hurt, it span as if she were in a blender, her heart thudded, her head pounded. Her whole body hurt, her stomach hurt the worst though. She fought back the urge to gag, for her throat burnt and lips had a dreadful taste on them. She tried to reply but she couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't move, her arms wouldn't move. Her fingers ached, she tried to bend them but she couldn't. She had no control over her body and it scared her but only for a moment. She tried to sit up, straining herself but could not.

"Miss Lovegood your body is temporarily out of your control." Snape informed her. "For a few moments you won't be able to move. If you would kindly stop trying to move it would prove less painful. You'll find you have a dreadful headache, much worse than anything you have ever experienced. You are incredibly lucky, in fact unfairly lucky that the female minority of your house are aware of the first aid techniques and the symptoms of a potion overdose. In fact if I might say that had the houself not searched for you it is likely it would be too-"

Pomona shot him a glare and he slowed his speech down. "Professor Snape may be a slight blunt, but he tells the truth Miss Lovegood. You are a very lucky girl." Dumbledore told her softly. His voice was like a murmur in the air, so quiet yet it was heard from every corner of the room.

"Be that as it may Headmaster she needs to understand the severity-"

"Severus!" He held up a hand.

Luna managed to open her eyes very slowly, her round eyes searched the room from where she lay trying to look for the teachers. She couldn't see them. She could just see the bat like teacher's robes, and could see Dumbledore's hand. She couldn't see the healing witch's figure at all. "Miss Lovegood, you should be able to move now." Snape told her, his voice as blunt as a sharpened knife. The tone was icy.

She moved her hands achingly to the side of her head in balled fists, pain emmiting from them. A cold sweat trickled down her forehead and she shivered. She emitted a muffled groan and tried to curl up but couldn't. "Miss Lovegood, how do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.

She groaned again. With the help of Madam Pomfrey she sat up, her back pressed against the rest. "Ugh.." She managed.

"Headmaster she can hardly be expected to make much sense." Snape rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore hushed him. "I wish you would call me by my name Severus." He sighed. "Miss Lovegood, I am not fully aware of the situation. Now I understand it is hard for you to speak, so I may ask Professor Snape to assist me. How do you feel about that?" He asked. "I am going to ask Professor Snape to enter your mind. This won't hurt but it will feel slightly uncomfortable. I need to understand whether this was an accidental overdosage, or whether it was intentional. Do you understand that Miss Lovegood?"

She shook her head, it was spinning. She felt like there were people in her head who were fighting, not just with words but with their fists. They pounded against the walls of her mind, screaming kicking and biting. Letting all their well earned agression out on her. They fought bravely but viciously, determined to kill, that's what they were doing to her she thought. She felt like something in her mind was chewing her brain and trying to escape through her left eye. Her eyes felt like they were bleeding. She couldn't imagine a worse pain. She'd had the cruciatus curse used upon her, but this was a different kind of pain. She wanted to die, just to stop it hurting. Just to stop it. She shook her head again.

Snape's eyes weren't concerned though. It was an interest that loomed in his eyes, diving to the depths of his soul. "Miss Lovegood, I believe that's a no you don't want me to isn't it? Not a no you don't understand." He paused letting the information sink in. "Because Miss Lovegood, I believe that you do understand. These are not the times for lies."

"N-no." She spat. Her face was burning now, from the back of her eyeballs to the back of her neck it was all on fire. It felt like razor blades were cutting her face, but not deep-just scratches repeatedly. Over and over again. As she took in air it stung like gas, cutting her throat the same as the blades would if she swallowed them. She felt like she was swallowing poison, she knew she had. She obviously hadn't taken enough. If they'd just give it back to her. If they'd just let her finish what she had begun. She shook her head, the pain echoing around it. She could barely think any more. She longed to drift out of consciousness to leave reality behind. She could do it so easily if the pain just stopped. Now she knew why she wasn't a Gryffindor, she wanted out. It hurt too much, she'd always thought she could deal with pain she could cope with it. But she knew this was too much. She just wanted it to stop, she felt burning tears run down her face. She wanted it to stop. Just let it stop.

"Miss Lovegood we can see you're in pain but there isn't a lot we can do at the moment. There are some things we can't interfere with. A healer from St Mungo's is on his way now, but we can't do much. We can do in the long run, but for the moment we can't." Dumbledore explained softly.

"D-D-a-" She tried.

"Your Father Miss Lovegood?" Snape asked. "He is on his way. But in my opinion I don't think you have any right to se-"

"Severus!" Dumbledore turned to him.

"Headmaster!" Snape replied. "I think Miss Lovegood should know-"

"Your Father is on his way, however there are some things we must know first." He leant forward towards him, she could see him again now even though there were inky spots in her vision. He blurred in and out of focus. "Now Miss Lovegood, Professor Snape is going to enter your mind-" He stopped as her breathing increased rapidly as she paincked.

"Calm down Miss Lovegood." Snape sighed. "It will be uncomfortable, but it will be even more so if you try to keep me out. You understand that don't you?"

"Mh.." She managed. It felt like pins were piercing her tongue each time she moved it.

"Miss Lovegood please don't mistake this for a request." He murmured to her, she heard as did Dumbledore. He glanced at the girl's body, and at Snape's rigid frame. He saw Snape nod slowly, and absorbed the pain in the young girl's eyes. He bit down on his lip as he cursed himself for waiting this long to do something.

"Very well Severus." Dumbledore said slowly.

Madam Pomfrey pushed herself back from the bedside. "I'll be meeting Mr Lovegood in the enterance hall." She told them.

Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Lovegood, relax." He paused. "I know you're in a lot of pain-" his voice was soothing. "But you must calm down, it will hurt more if you try to stop Professor Snape. Do you understand that? So please relax. I'm going to count to three One-"

"Legilimens." Snape looked into her eyes, leaning towards her slightly. The girl's mind was an alphebet soup of pain. Her thoughts were muddled, they were painful. He almost pulled away, her mind was full of pain. But not all of it was physicall. He shuddered slightly keeping the connection. The pain wouldn't stop, the pain couldn't stop. She tried to cut it away, it didn't stop. She tried to wish it away it didn't stop.

"Freak!" Came a screeching voice.

He dove deeper into the mind. "Loony!"

"Freak!" A shriek. "Who's going to stand up for Loony now Potter's gone off her?"

"Knew he had some sense in him!"

"No friends?" Came a shout. "Don't lie! No one would lend you anything!"

"You a loony like you're Dad? Going to crawl off and die like you're Mum?"

"Don't sit with us Loony!"

"Ugh don't touch me!"

"I'll have to scrub my robes now you touched them!" Came a mutter. "Freak."

"Lucky I'm rich! I can burn mine." A sneering laugh. "But first I need to decontaminate myself!"

"Freak!" The memory elongated. All voices blended into one, he could feel her trying to fight him off. In all that pain she didn't want him to see her mind. How odd, then again he needed her to know that he didn't intend to hurt her.

"Miss Lovegood-" He warned, he kept the eye contact. "Do not fight me."

She groaned. "Go die like your Mother!" He was starting to see faces now, sharp faces that were her memories of the other students.

"Yeah bet she was a waste of space too." Came the hissing murmur.

"In the way all the time aren't you Loony?"

"There's only one person who hates you..you!" He couldn't see the faces. He tried to make sense of her mind, he saw creatures he didn't know existed. He heard voices that belonged to no student he knew. He heard voices that changed pitch, they wobbled but remind sharp. It was like sifting through a filing cabinet that belonged to Hogwarts. They were terrible. He tried to make sense of it all, and finally the delusion and nonsense faded. He felt like he'd been trying for hours.

"What kind of freak am I?" She was crying onto someone's shoulder, the tears falling steadily. She rubbed her eyes. "Answer me Harry."

"You're not a freak Luna." It was Potter's voice. She had her head on his shoulder, they were in the owlry.

"Oh yeah? Well you're the only one who thinks that." She rubbed her nose. "You're the only one who thinks that at all."

He shook his head, Snape couldn't see his face. "Ginny doesn't think you're a freak, Neville doesn't." He paused.

"Yeah right!" She countered.

There was a jump. She was standing by her father clutching his hand. It was a dreary day and she was younger, he theorised she couldn't be older than ten. Probably younger. They watched as a coffin was lowered into the ground. He felt the tears burn her skin, feeling her discomfort. He felt like he had intruded on something. For the first time, he felt as if he were an intruder. She gripped her father's hand tightly her nails were digging into his skin through the glove.

"It'll be ok Luna." Her father told her.

She nodded. "I still have you Daddy don't I." She smiled up at him even though it was obvious she was close to tears. "I'll look after you."

He wiped his eyes. "Thank you Luna. You're a good girl. My precious Luna." He hugged her too him.

Her memories and thoughts jumped again as he sived through them. She'd never tried to protect her mind before and so she wasn't doing much good now. He still felt that pounding at his head as if it were going to explode. "Luna sweetie, your results were wonderful!" Came the laugh from her Father. "An E in Potions?"

"Professor Snape." She simply said. "I think he's quite nice really. He just doesn't want people to know."

A jump. "What happened to your new dress?" Her Father's voice again. He held up a dress that had been slashed into ribbons.

"Oh it's a joking thing. They do it to everyone."

A skip forward. She's sitting by the lake, contemplating beauty. She was watching the ripples on the surface of the lake considering why they happened. She was thinking about humans, and how they were lost before they began. But she was different. She saw things that other people didn't, laughed at the pure genius of it all. By the lake she thought of many things, her intelligence surprised him. He almost smiled as he thought of her musing. It was, it was different. But then her thoughts disolved, they were hundreds of words floating around. They were pain, they were hurt. Every second he spent looking into her mind hurt, it burnt. But he had to have prove it was on purpose.

"Can't you do anything right?" Demanded Potter. "Just go slit your wrists or something!"

He pulled his wand away. That was it. He lost focus and withdrew. He was exhausted now. Dumbledore looked from him to the girl. He looked down at his pocket clock with it's many hands and many symbols. "Severus?" He asked. "I have a meeting with the Minister. I'm having the Dementors removed. We can not trust them, we already know that they are on Lord Voldermort's side."

Snape winced slightly. "Then go." He managed.

Dumbledore looked into the frightened eyes of the girl. "Luna you can't sleep yet because of the potion, but Madam Pomfrey can use a healing potion that will lessen the pain a slight amount." He paused then lowered his voice. "Severus, which was it?" He murmured. "Was it-?"

Snape nodded silently as Mr Lovegood made his way through the door accompanied by Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school year went by so quickly, until it was the very last day after their exams. Hermione and Tom had both scored O's in most things and a couple of E's. Tom was surprised to find that Hermione now paid him hardly any attention. A deep feeling in his chest was caged annoyance, he wanted her to need him. She was now talking with the Gryffindor's more. He felt almost jealous. She only talked to him in lessons, she didn't follow him around any more.<p>

Had the incident in the library with her caused her to start avoiding him? They'd been studying a while ago just before the exams, and they'd argued about morality. She'd passed all of her tests with colours that flew of course, with all those O's he was surprised her mouth wasn't stuck in the shape. She'd earned a lot of praise from Dumbledore and Dippet, as had he of course. They were now the two favourite students in the SlugClub. Slughorn loved them, but the other teachers were wary of their talent. Tom sat alone in the library musing, the feast was only a few hours away and he hadn't seen Hermione there. She was always in the library.

"Who're you waiting for Tom?" Asked Stuart raising his eyebrows.

Tom gave him a glare and he shrugged before wandering away to the door where he was hushed by the librarian. Tom caught the sneer from Stuart's lips before he turned. He'd make him pay later. Stuart was a burly third year, a second year when Tom had started Hogwarts. "No one." Tom spat.

Stuart turned back. "Oh really? Something to do with Granger? She'll be a nice one when she's older."

"Shut it Stuart." Murmured Tom, low enough so that the librarian couldn't hear. "I'm tired of you. You're boring, and if you get in my way again I'll have to do something I'd rather not do."

Stuart made a face but he didn't argue. Not with Tom. "Whatever." He said.

Tom looked back to his book as Hermione wandered into the library. She was laughing slightly and quietly with Minerva McGonagall. As she smiled her white teeth flashed in the candle light. Minnie gave Tom a slight polite wave. He waited for her voice to punch through the air breaking the silence. Minerva McGonagall was never impolite to him and she did speak to him sometimes. She was like his group, except she didn't put up with everything he said. She was just like Hermione. She was speaking to Hermione.

"I'm not going to see you all summer!" She exclaimed

"I know." She paused pulling a piece of parchment from a pocket. "Do you have a quill?" She asked. Minnie shook her head. "Tom?" She asked.

Tom nodded. "Sure." He gestured to where his quill lie.

"Thanks." Hermione scribbled the address of the orphanage onto it, then ripped it off. "Here you go. Write to me?" She asked.  
>"Of course." Minerva smiled she put the parchment into her pocket before returning the quill. "Thanks..Tom.." She managed. She handed the heavy book she'd been carrying back to the librarian before she opened the door once more. "Coming? Feast's going to start soon."<p>

Tom didn't move, he closed the book with a snap and then there was quite a long pause. Hermione looked from Minnie to Tom. "You go. I'll be there in a minute." She finally said.

Minnie watched her carefully then headed out of the door. Tom looked up to face her. She half expected him to walk out then, but when he didn't she neared him. "This year's gone fast hasn't it?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. "I can't believe Gryffindor's been winning the house cup."

"You never know, Slytherin might catch up." She murmured finding his dark eyes.

He shrugged. "There are only a few between us."

"You mean between the houses?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No, I mean between us. We're competing against each other. There are only a few points between us."

She shrugged. "Fair enough I suppose." She looked at the clock on the wall. "We should get going."

He nodded. "Don't we have a something with the SlugClub later?"

Shes smiled. "Yep. We've got that after party. Isn't Minnie going too?"

He shrugged. "How should I know?"

"I think she is." She looked self conscious before hurrying towards the door. "I'll see you then." She told him. He nodded. "Do you want to sit with me on the train tomorrow?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. She was gone. He saw her at the feast from the corner of his eye, and Gryffindor won. It was so unfair, because Dippet gave points because of their results. It wasn't fair complained some of the Slytherin boys, but Tom told them life wasn't fair. He danced with her at the after party, and they were easily gentle on their feet. On the way home he checked every compartment before finding that she was sitting with a group of Slytherin boys. Apparently she'd been waiting for him.

The other boys were trying to sit as far away from possible from her. They didn't notice that Tom was distracted. During the ride back he talked softly to her without the others hearing. It was odd after all this time he thought he might have found what he was searching for.

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! They make my day! I love them! So please keep them coming, I really enjoy them. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	17. Weapon

She tried to open her wide eyes, but she couldn't. A low moan escaped her lips without waiting for her permission, and she managed to open her eyes into cracks. A healer leaned over, relieved and took out her wand.

"Thank goodness." She murmured. "We didn't want to do to much before you regained conciousness." She trailed her wand up and down Luna's body and the pain that had been returning numbed a little once more. "How are you feeling hon?"

"I-oh." She groaned, she brought her hand to her head. "Oh god."

"You're at St Angua's." She clicked her tongue at the back of her mouth. "Mr Flitwick and Mr Snape came with you and your Father." She smiled busying herself. "It seems you've had quite a rough time recently, right?" She asked. "Now that charming Mr Flitwick had to go back to Hogwarts with Mr Dumbledore. But Mr Snape is talking to your Father at the moment." She tapped her nose knowingly. Luna couldn't figure out what exactly the woman knew but she knew something.

Luna's mind worked quickly piecing things together. She could barely remembered what had happened the night before. If it was the night before still. She wanted to know why Snape was there. She wanted to know why the hell he was there and not Flitwick or someone. She didn't like Snape. No one liked Snape. She just wished he'd leave them all alone. The healer seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Dumbledore's had a lot of trouble with the Ministry recently hasn't he?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "So that McGonagall woman is in charge of the school. They need a representative to be talking to your Father, as he's third in line isn't he?"

"Third?"

"Oh in line to be Headmaster." She paused. "Mr Flitwick will be back soon, once he's slept a little." She smiled in a reasuring manner. "He'll be wanting to talk to your Father too, being your head of house-knowing you best and all." Luna scoffed, as if Flitwick knew her.

Luna hoped she'd stop talking now. She didn't want to talk. She opened her mouth to tell her this, when the woman had gone. She was glad. She sat up and tried to move away from her bed. She couldn't. She tried to stand up, keeping her feet on the bed. She couldn't. The more she struggled the less she could move, she reached for her wand slowing her movements down, her wand was nowhere to be seen. Her head was swimming with thoughts as she spotted her wand laying beside the bed. She reached for it, and found something like elastic pulled her back. She swung her feet from the bed, it didn't work. She punched out, and her fist seemed to hit something soft. She slammed her fist into the invisible wall again, it didn't work. She tried another aproach, she slammed one arm into another. She did it again, she slammed her arms into the bed. Slowly a toffey like sensation came over her, arms growing heavy. She couldn't lift them.

"Oh I wouldn't do that dear!" The healer returned. "My name's Julie, you've got lovely hair Luna." She brushed a piece out of Luna's face as she ceased struggling. "Now I wouldn't do that, it slipped my mind. I'm getting old."

"N-not o-old." She murmured, attempting a smile.

"Aren't you sweet?" She asked. "Now, you can't move from there unless an authorised member of staff gives you permission. Do you understand?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "Y-yes." She stuttered.

"And you can't lash out at anyone-staff or not. You can't harm yourself to an extreme either. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She agreed looking around. She felt like a small child, she figured it was quite nice really. She relaxed slightly. Then she sat up.

"Now Luna, I have a few questions for you ok?" She held up her quill after dipping it into ink, and she gestured to a piece of parchment. "Just a few things I need to know, ok?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "Ok." She agreed.

"There will be a man called a Psychiatrist around later to ask you some other things." She told the blonde. "Have you heard of a psychiatrist? Or psychology even?"

"Psyche-psyche is the mind. So psych is probably the same." Luna remembered. "And ology on the end of something means the study of- like herbology?" She asked Julie nodded. "So Psychology would be the study of the mind." She paused. "Or the study of crazy people."

"No not crazy people. But well done, you're a very clever girl aren't you Luna?" She asked. "Now Luna, I want to ask you did you take an overdose of a sleeping potion recently?"

Luna shook her head. Then nodded. "Yes." She told her. "Didn't they tell you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." Julie paused. She had a pink streak in her hair. "I'm not going to ask why, because that's for you to know. If you ever want to talk to me about this, my door is always open. What I would like to know, is what you wanted to achieve by taking it."

"Oh." Luna said slowly. "I-I wanted to sleep."

Julie nodded understandingly. She held up the parchment. "I'm only writing a few things down, do you want to see?"

Luna shook her head. "It's ok. I don't really mind."

"Ok. But why did you take that amount?" She paused. "Was it an accident?"

Luna shook her head. "Didn't Snape tell you that already?"

Julie shook her head. "People tell me a lot of things. So what was the purpose of over dosing?"

"I-I wanted to sleep." She finally said. "I wanted everything to be quiet. I wanted it all just to stop. I'm tired. I'm just so tired."

"Right. But was there something that set this off? Was there a trigger Luna?" She paused. "You've been self harming for a while now haven't you?" She asked. "I've seen the scars, and the freshest."

Luna shook her head wiping her eyes ridding them of sleep. "Not for long." She told her.

"How long Luna?" She said the name with a flowery tongue.

"A couple of weeks?" She suggested. "Less maybe?"

"That's not a long time Luna." She gestured to her arms. "That's a lot of cuts. Some of them have healed-"

"Harry tried to-" She put a hand on her mouth. She took in a gulp of air. "I don't want to talk about this any more."

Julie nodded. "Ok Luna. I'll be back in a while ok. Would you like anything?" She asked. "A drink? I don't think you can stomach much, but water wouldn't harm." She smiled. "Would you like someone to sit by you? A book?"

Luna shrugged. "I'd like to go home." She offered.

Sighing Julie spoke. "I'm afraid you can't right now sweetie. How about a magazine? Do you like Witch Weekly? Or how about Charms?" She suggested. "A few of the girls read that, it's a good teen witch magazine."

"Oh..no..I like the Quibbler..but..no." She finished.

"If you need anything then call, someone will be around shortly. Ok?" She paused. "Dr J will be along with you in a moment. Ok?"

Luna nodded as the young woman moved away. "Oh joy of joy, another ignorant human to talk to."

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Tom." Hermione said slowly, handing the boy a Birthday Present. Today was his fourteenth Birthday, she had known him for three years. And in three years what had she achieved? Nothing. She had gained some sort of twisted friendship with him, where he told her useless facts about useless things and she nodded her head. Why did she feel like a lamb being led to slaughter each time she spoke to him? She didn't know. What did scare her, was each time she looked at him, she thought of Harry, and she felt capable of writing a book about the similarities. It was hard to force herself to view the differences between them, but she knew if she didn't, she'd go mad.<p>

He held himself in the same way as Harry did, as if it was him fighting against the world. He was repsected, in the same way as Harry was. Treated like some sort of celebrity in the same way. His jokes, when he acted in some way human-he reminded her of Harry. Whether this was because she was purposefully looking for bits of Harry in him or whether there were truly similarities she didn't know. There was the same look of loss in his eyes when people spoke of family. The same look of pain. When he was angry, the same looks of pain flashed. It was all down to the pain. The other students were afraid of him, just like they had been of Harry. But Harry had friends she reminded herself. Harry was human. Tom Riddle was anything but. He shook the small packag, holding it to his ear. "I have something for you too." He smiled.

She frowned. "It's not my Birthday."

He nodded. "I am aware of that Hermione. Walk with me." He moved slightly to the side. Hermione had learnt a few things about him, one was that he could make himself invisible if he wanted to me. Not the invisible that Harry had been, but invisible to other people. He hid in plain sight.

"Yes, well she did kiss me in the end you know." A posh pompass voice came from an alcove it belonged to a fifth year. He wore robes that belonged to Ravenclaw. "It's a shame really..I did think she had better standards you know..well you know don't you?"

Hermione didn't see who he was talking to or know who he was talking about. She didn't want to know either. "Hey Hermione!" Came a call from his friend. She recognised him now. "Don't be such a Hufflepuff and date that Slytherin. You can get much better. Why don't you try Raveclaw for your hunt?"

Hermione put a hand to her mouth. "What's that supposed to mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged chuckling. "Oh I don't know. Whatever you want it to mean."

"Riddle giving you trouble?" Asked the fifth year. "We can sort him."

"I'd like you to know that Tom is my friend!" She told him stuffily.

Tom smirked. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Did you hear that?" He asked almost amused. "I'm her friend. I think she prefers my company to yours." His smirk widened. "You never know, perhaps you can charm that little Pettigrew girl into kissing you next week. I think she'd settle for you."

He led her away from them and towards the grounds. She turned to him when they were out of hearing reach. "You can't say things like that!" She told him quietly.

"Why ever not? I think they were quite rude to you." He smiled. "One should not be rude to a lady."

"Since when was I a lady?" She asked, she was amused now.

He shrugged. "I turned fourteen this morning. I am now a man."

She almost laughed. "You're not of age until you're seventeen." She told him slowly.

He looked at her. "Fifteen." He told her. " This time next year I shall be of age in the Wizarding world. Of course I have no choice to discontinue my education, but I will be of age."

She smiled. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes. Surely you read the article in the Prophet about the debate whether to increase the age of adulthood to seventeen?"

She shrugged. "I must have missed it." She admitted. "Are you going to open your present?"

From creases in his robes he pulled a similar packet, but much smaller. "Will you open yours?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled at him. "How does it feel to be fourteen?" She asked. "Officially a teenager. Because you've had a year to practise at it."

He shrugged, undoing the parcel. "It is as always boring. Life is always boring. It's too easy isn't it? It just leaves you screaming for more."

"There are wars going on Tom." She informed him. "Apparently Minnie's uncles have been murdererd by Grindelwald." She paused. "And the Muggle war is no better. Remember the summer when we had to hide? I was so afraid. I cried."

He nodded. "The same." But he hadn't actually cried. He didn't cry. It wasn't something he did. But he had been slightly afraid.

"Grindelwald is truly dreadful." He paused and tried not to add '..but brilliant'.

"Dumbledore's going to get him though. He is. The newspapers are all crying out for him to come forward. They think it might end the war."

He nodded slowly. "It's a shame is it not? Dumbledore's such a fool."

Hermione frowned, she wanted to tell him that Dumbledore was great. But she couldn't. "Open it." She gestured.

He pulled out a tiny wooden box. It had a large T engraved on the front. He opened it, and inside was a wooden snake. It had green eyes and a tongue that moved. "Oh."

"I charmed it, it can move." She tipped the snake onto her hand. "It isn't dangerous though. What will you call it?"

He shrugged. "How should I know?" He asked. "It is a toy." He paused. "Did you make it?"

She nodded. "You like them don't you?" She shuddered. "Perhaps one day you can have a real one."

He agreed silently. "She can be my friend. Perhaps I should call her Hermione. But alas I doubt I'd be able to cope with two. One day I will transfigure her into a live snake. She will be called...Nagini."

Hermione nodded, she didn't want to know why. "That's a creepy name."

"It'll be a creepy snake." He shrugged. "Open your present."

She did as she was asked. Then shrieked dropping it. From out of the packet came a live snake, hissing and snapping about. She kicked it away from herself. "Tom!"

Tom stared at her as if she were insane, then aproaching the packet he picked it up. He tipped the contents into his hand, from it poured a chain and a locket. He frowned. "I take it you don't like it." He pouted.

She shook her head, she didn't know what she was thinking. "I-I'm sorry." She held it in her hand. "It's..it's lovely Tom."

"I found it during the summer, when I was..researching."

"You mean when you ran away?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't 'run away' I temporarily left that god damned orphanage." He sighed. "I'll fasten it for you." He told her. He brushed her hair from her neck with a soft gentle hand, then with a flick he clicked the chain around her neck. "It's an heirloom."

She smiled at him. "T-thanks." She managed. "It's..it's beautiful." She smiled. "Why-?"

He hushed her. "You know who I am Hermione. I'm..I'm the heir. You know what I want Hermione..I need to find that Chamber. I need to find it, I need to open it."

She shook her head, pulling at the chain. It seemed to burn her hands when she touched it. "You know I won't help you with that Tom!"

He shrugged. "I-"

"You can have this back if you think that I'll help you!" She snapped. "I don't want it!"

He shook his head. "No." He said. "I want you to have it. I need you to have it." He tried to think of something that would make her believe this, some lie or truth that he could spin for her. "I-I want it to remind you that there's always someone here for you! There's always someone who cares!"

She blushed. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded sincerly. "I like you Hermione." He told her.

"Oh..Oh Tom!" She hugged him before pulling away. "It feels so good for someone to say that. Thank you." She held the locket in her dainty hand, feeling its energy pulse through her. She felt happier than she had for a long time.

Tom smiled too. Finally, three years work and he had made progress. He was gaining Hermione Granger's attention. He had her attention and he had her hopes. Just like he'd drunk her blood, he was drinking her dreams now. It felt good. He had her on his side. Now all she needed was a little work, and he'd have her soul to crush too.

* * *

><p>"Do you know why you're here Luna?" He could have been thirty he could have been three hundred.<p>

"Because this is your office." She told him slowly. If he insisted on speaking slowly so would she.

"I know that Luna. But do you know why the reason why you're here? Could you tell me the reason Luna."

Pausing she wondered why he kept saying her name. She was the only person in the room, it made sense that he was talking to her. In fact even she would assume he was talking to her. He could not see what she saw, which meant he would only be talking to her. He wouldn't be talking to the Whrackspurts would he? She smiled. Then stood up and turned to the door. "Excuse me!" She called. A nurse hurried over.

"What is it?" She asked.  
>Dr J stood up, he wore robes but underneath them he was dressed casually. His hair was dark brown and clean cut, his eyes a matching shade. Luna pointed to him. "This man seems to be suffering from loss of memory. We've only just been introduced and he can't remember why I'm here." She told the confused looking woman.<p>

The woman frowned. "I-I-"

Dr J shook his head behind Luna's back, and the other healer nodded. Then without looking at Luna she walked away. "Have a seat Luna."

She smiled and sat down on one of the assortment of chairs. "You can sit down too if you like." She smiled graciously.

He nodded. "Thank you." He flicked through his paper work. "Tell me Luna, do you know why you're here? I know why you're here. I want to know if you do."

She thought for a second. "No." She said. "Are you lonely? Don't you have any family? You have no pictures on your desk."

He shook his head. "I-I'm not lonely." He told her. "I don't have much family."

She looked at him, studying him carefully. "You recently broke up with your partner didn't you? You haven't showered much recently, but you've not ever worn a wedding ring."

"How did y-" he stopped himself. "Well done Luna. So you don't know why you're talking to me?"

She shook her head. "Uh uh." She agreed.

"You're talking to me because your Father, and all the people who care about you are very worried about you." He smiled. "People care about you very much Luna. You're a very special girl aren't you?"

Luna shrugged. Then nodded. "Daddy says we're all special in some way."

Dr J nodded, agreeing with her. "Tell me about yourself Luna. What do you like to do?"

Luna shrugged again. "I like to do school. I like to read." She smiled. "I like to help."

Dr J nodded. "What's your favourite subject at Hogwarts?"

She smiled, standing up to look at his book shelf. She ran her hand along the books, looking at their covers. She didn't face him. "Oh I like, I like all of them I suppose. I like Charms though, I'm good at Charms."

He smiled at her back. "I was never much good at Charms." He admitted. "But I hear that you've got good grades through out your subjects."

She nodded, not paying much attention. "What day is it?" She asked.

"November the second." He told her.

"I should be at school." She said. She turned to face him. "Can I go back to school?"

He tapped his quill against the desk. "Don't you want to see your Father first?" He asked.

She shook her head quickly. "I-I'm sorry." She said.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For causing all this trouble of course!" She moved around his office, and he said nothing to stop her. Her tiny hands moved quickly, rearranging his books so they were in alphabetic order, putting his quills into a jar. She paused to stare at a picture of a toad he had on the wall. It was the only picture in the room. "You like toads?" She asked.

He nodded. "I had a pet when I was younger."

"I had a pet toad once too. This toad looks a lot like him, he has the same spots."

"What happened to your pet toad?" Asked Dr J.

"It died." She smiled. "It got in the way of a cat." She sighed. "It was sad."

"I can understand that." He nodded again. "So Luna, you've been unhappy lately haven't you? Would you like to tell me about that?"

"No."

"Then humor me Luna. Can you do that?" He looked up at her.

She took the seat closest to the desk once more. "In what way do you wish to be humoured?"

"Would you play a game?" He asked softly.

She shrugged. "What kind of game?"

"One with words. How does that sound?" He tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Oh I like this one!" She tucked her hands into her lap. "Book." She said.

"Glasses." He replied. She sat silent. He waited. She waited. He waited for longer. He finally spoke. "The first word that enters your mind remember."

Luna nodded. "Yes. But no word has entered my mind yet."

He paused for a second. "The first word you think of."

"Oh." She ran a hand through her hair. "You know they won't let me have my hairbrush."

"Do you want your hairbrush?"

She nodded. "They won't let me have my wand either."

Tapping his quill he explained why. "None of them- none of us want you to be of any harm to yourself. You don't want that either do you?"

"I want to go back to Hogwarts." She smiled. "I want my wand back."

"Do you understand why we can't allow that?"

"No."

"I think you know Luna. You know that we don't want any more harm to come to you."

"If I say I understand can I go?"

"Luna, we all want to help you. I can't force you to talk to me now, and without justification from the Ministry we can't force you to stay here."

"How long will it take to get justification from the Ministry?" She looked at his quills again, rearranging them. "You know that Muggles have pens-they're so much easier than quills. They're like the quills you can get with ink already in them. Except they don't run out half as quick."

"I'm not sure how long it will take to get justification from the Ministry." He admitted. "But giving that you're a minor and we have-"

"So I don't have to stay here?" She asked slowly and carefully.

He paused. "I didn't..I..Luna please don't make any stupid decisions. As a child with the permission of two qualified healers we can forcifully restrain you-physically or with magic."

Luna shook her head. "Please can I have my wand back?" She asked.

Dr J sighed. "Luna, please sit down."

"No thank you. But you can carry on sitting if you really want to." She slipped the metal tip of a quill into her pocket.


	18. Freak

Harry walked towards the Great Hall. He could feel the icy stares on him. They all thought he was mad anyway. But the Ravenclaw's had risen above that. _Had._ The Slytherin's had always been biased. But the other houses as a whole had supported him. Even after his second year, they'd supported him. But then Cedric died. Sure his house forgave Harry, but it was always there. A creeping feeling that something was wrong. Now the Ravenclaw's had joined them in that feeling. They blamed him, he knew it. So easily had they forgotten their part in Luna Lovegood's 'tragic' descisions. In fact, all the houses had forgotten their parts. No one remember ever saying a cruel word to her. But they remembered Harry had.

Cho Chang was crying over her breakfast. As always, Harry thought with spite. She was snivelling into her cereal, and for once he thought she didn't have a reason to be. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't have known. He had tried telling her this but she'd just sniffed and hurried away. He was glad she didn't have what looked like spider legs stuck to her eyelids any more. He supposed the fact that she was constantly crying stopped them from sticking.

He was tired as he aproached the table that awaited him. He could probably just have stayed in bed. It was the weekend, he didn't have to be awake. Except sleeping was even more exhausting than staying awake. He flung himself down beside Neville with a sigh, almost grateful for the fact that the boy was sitting alone. Neville was gazing into his bowl, turning a silver spoon around and watching the thick murky liquid fall back into the bowl. Everyone else was sitting together, Ginny was in conversation with some girls in her year, Fred and George were down in London so Neville wasn't able to sit by them. Ron was- Harry stopped himself. "Neville?" He said softly. "You ok?"

Neville didn't look at him, keeping his eyes down. Nevile shook his head slowly. For Neville, living at Hogwarts reminded him he was different. Not as talented, not as smart, not as brave as everyone else. Except Luna had been different too. She got on ok. "I'm fine." He contradicted himself.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, then paused considering. He could let it go at that, or could pursue the conversation. He decided to persue it, though he wasn't sure why. He reached for a thin piece of toast, depositing it on his plate. "What's up?" He asked casually.

"You know what's up." Neville snapped slightly. He frowned, almost ashamed at himself. "I'm sorry. I'm just-" he considered. "Tense."

"It's ok." Harry told him. "I'm sorry." He managed. "I just, I don't know. I've just been such a jerk. Such a freak."

Neville shook his head. "A jerk maybe. A freak no."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." He pushed his plate away. "You know, to hell with it. I'm not hungry." He commented. He reached out and touched Neville's shoulder. "You're neither."

"What?"

"A freak nor a jerk."

Neville smiled. As Harry started to walk away, he called after him. "Harry! Did you hear about the Gringott's break in?"

Harry shook his head as confusion spread. "No. Who's vault? Someone important?"

Neville's grin widened. "The Lestrange Vault."

* * *

><p>Tom smiled at Hermione. He had been waiting, standing against the ledge, crossing his arms. Hermione Granger entered the room with a subtle swish of robes. She wore a purple silk, that brought out her complexion and emphasized her dark hair. It was Valentines Day. A Saturday. They were goint to Slughorn's dinner. "Dear Hermione, you've come." Tom gravitated towards her. He kissed her lips, lightly planting his own against her mouth. Her cheeks became coloured at his touch.<p>

He was not in the least nervous. She was. "T-Tom." She managed.

"We're slightly early." He admitted. "Shall we find a quiet corner?" He paused. Hermione managed to nod, and together they walked towards the Potion Master's quarters. "This way's quicker. The corridors change at around this time, if we go this way we can walk them as they do."

She frowned. "I suppose so. You know so much for such a young student."

"I know. I am special, as are you. You deserve nothing but the best, you know that don't you?"

She nodded. "I know I deserve the best." She felt bad wearing the purple robes now. Tom was wearing his school robes as always. He had no other respectable wardrobe, and she didn't want to remind him. She smiled looking into his eyes.

They wandered into the room, her shoes clicked against the floor. They found their usual alcove and pressed themselves into it so that they faced one another. As she stared into his eyes she noticed they weren't quite brown. She pulled out her potion's book, which she always seeemed to bring to one of Slughorn's things. Tom grasped the front of her hand squeezing it. It marked his control, Hermione did her best not to flinch. "You don't need to study constantly. We can do other things."

"Like?"

"Oh yes. For example-" He pressed his hand over her eyes, then handed her a ruby. It glistened like a thousand, but when she held it it changed into a scrap of paper. "Not real of course. But incredibly interesting."

"Why a ruby?"

Tom's voice dropped. He drew closer, wanting to kiss her again but restraining. "The price of love is far greater than rubies."

Hermione blushed, but the spell had been good. She was deeply impressed. "That was-"

The shock as he touched her interrupted her thoughts. He kissed her again, so light and soft yet the trace of his lips lingered on her own. Then wrapping an arm arond her neck, he clung to her. "Thank you." She murmured. She flicked her wand, creating a tiny bird from the sheet of paper. It flew from her to Tom and back. He laughed lightly. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"You impress me Tom." She admitted. "But you really let me have fun. I haven't enjoyed myself for so long."

"Good." He murmured. "We're perfectly paired. My intelligence matches yours. Your personality lacks what mine does not and vice versa. I do believe I am the only person you love. How could you love someone less intelligent? Someone who didn't worship at your feet?"

"Don't." She told him. She cursed herself silently. She bit back the fiery urge to cry.

"You still haven't told me who Ron is." He smiled. "But I'm guessing he's the boy you keep thinking of. You're a bit old for imaginary friends aren't you?"

She shook her head. "Ron wasn't imaginary."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Well there goes that theory."

"Ron is-was- a friend of mine. He was just so-what's the word? Annoying. Frustrating. But he was my friend. He-I-he was just so..ugh." She rubbed her eyes.

"I understand. I won't ask any more." He promised. "And Harry though? Who was Harry?"

"Harry. He was, he's one of the greatest wizards of all time."

He smiled. "Like me then?"

"Like you."

"Have you seen some of the Mudblood first years today? They were all on about some Saint." He rolled his eyes.

"I hate that word." She moaned.

"Hermione oh do be quiet." He said, amusement tracing high in his voice. "Slytherin wished to purge the school of muggle borns."

"If he had then we wouldn't be here. Would we?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not a Muggle born. Remember the summer? I have magical blood in my system." He said it like it was a drug.

"As I'm sure do I." She informed him.

"I'm sure you do." Sarcasm. "But aren't Muggles annoying? Don't they treat you like a freak? Didn't they whisper about us when we went back to the Orphanage? Not that they knew of course. But didn't you just hate it?" He repeated. "But we're different to the usual muggle raised. We have each other. You are mine. Your heart is mine. Your soul is mine." He grabbed at her breasts, and kissed her neck burrowing into her chest. She pulled away putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tom what's come over you?" She demanded.

"You are going to make me happy tonight." He breathed. "You are mine." He pushed her backward so that her spine was against the wall. He pulled off his top robes so that he stood in only his school uniform. Her hand reached for her wand but he shoved it away as he kissed her neck leaning into her. He started to pull her robes over her head.

"Tom please! I-please-" He continued to nibble her neck. She wanted him to stop, she tried to kick him away. She'd never been a strong girl, even now her physical strength wasn't enough to push him off her. He wrapped himself into her as he kissed her lips, shoving his tongue between her lips as she tried to pull away. He moved his hands down her back then pulled away quickly holding onto his robes. He pulled them on over his uniform and smiled as Professor Slughorn opened the door.

"Ah Tom." He smiled. "I've been looking for you. You're early aren't you?"

"Yes Sir." He smiled, running a hand through his naturally tidy hair.

"Miss Granger?" The Professor turned towards the shaking girl who sat in the alcove of the wall. Her robes were untidy, her hair looked as if someone had been dragging their hands through it. Her wand was on the floor. "Are you ok?"

Hermione shook her head, as tears that had been waiting sprang forward. Tom hadn't done-he hadn't gone that far. But he had scared her. She grabbed her wand from the floor, hurrying away from him. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She looks ill doesn't she Sir?" He asked.

The Professor nodded slightly. "Perhaps you had better make sure she gets back to the dormitory ok. Would you do that?"

"Yes Sir." He smiled patting down his robes.

"Good lad Tom. Oh and I have some news on the healing issue you were wondering about!" He called.

"Thank you Sir." Tom said as he walked towards the door.

"Anything for one of my best students Tom. Oh and do tell Miss Granger the news when you next speak to her!" He called. He tidied his papers on his desk, shuffling them slightly. He grinned to himself shaking his head as he uncorked a bottle of wine. He could share it with the older students, the one's Tom's age could drink Pumpkin punch. The woman down in the town made the best. He shook his head as he thought of Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger. She always looked close to tears when he saw her with Tom. But that was teenage girls for you. He sighed and continued to flick throught he pages as he waited for his best student to return.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley bit back tears as she entered the common room. She held a piece of torn newspaper in her hand. She found Harry, who sat alone as always, finishing up an essay for Snape. It didn't matter that Snape had changed subjects, he still gave the worst homeworks. She pushed the piece of torn black and white paper under his nose in a clenched fist. "What?"<p>

She shook her head and pointed at the paper once more. "It's Luna's dad." She managed.

Harry's eyes widened. In the firelight they were illuminated. "W-what's happened?" He asked slowly. He didn't know if he wanted to know. His eyes flicked over the clipping, the news hitting him like a lighting bolt. "What's happening to her then?"

"She's coming back to Hogwarts." Ginny said carefully. "She'll be back today. I wrote to her."

Harry nodded. "Is she ok?"

Ginny's stare was cold. "Honestly Harry, I don't think that's any of your buisness."


	19. War

Hermione sat watching the first years skate over the frozen lake. Her feet itched from cold and were threatening to go numb. She was almost surprised at how unhecktic this year had been. It was so strange. Tom was almost of age, fifteen in a few days, and yet four years of knowing him weren't that bad. Things were certainly a lot more peaceful than when she'd been at school with..with him. It was their fourth year, and if she remembered correctly in her fourth year at Hogwarts they'd brought back the TriWizard torunement. It had been, chaotic.

She sighed. Tom Riddle. Lord Voldermort. She had done the first part of the mission. She thought of it as a mission now. Befriend him. Talk to him. Make him see the world through better eyes. And he did seem happier, much happier. She wasn't sure if this were an act of not though. She felt like bursting into tears regularly. But she didn't. Because if she did she would have to explain it. Tom had already demanded to know who she really was on various occasions. Not that he could find out much about her anyway. Unless he could tell the future. It was decades ago, or as she now thought about it, in the future.

She couldn't believe she had the time to sit around. When they had started Hogwarts a troll had escaped withing two months and was loose inside the castle. She and.. the boys had fought it off. Then, they'd defeated a three headed dog, battled through some rather ingenious deadly obstacles and Ha-he'd faced the Dark lord. The dark lord who would be standing next to her in moments.

Then in their second year, Ginny had been taken over by the..the evil diary. In her third year H-his godfather had escaped from Azkaban and a rat had turned out to be a Death Eater. In their fifth, in their fifth their luck ran out. Everything went wrong. But now she had a chance to redo it. To make it better. All she had to do was change the past. Simply. Except she hadn't thought she'd spend half of her time sitting around. It was so much more peaceful. Yet each moment she felt dread plunge her stomach. Because everything that had happened to her since she attended Hogwarts was because of him. And everything was still because of him. Ron, Tom and Harry.

"I've found it." He stepped lazily across the snow towards her. His feet danced across the ground, leaving impressions were he touched. Frost glistened on his cloak, and he glared at a second year when a snow ball almost hit him. The second year, a bubbly blonde apologised very quickly and fled for her life. "The book." From within his cloak he withdrew a tattered old book. It's edge was frayed, the leather that bound it withered. He ran a hand down it's spine, almost tickling it as the energy pulsed through his fingers. Some books were obviously magical, this was one of them. "I've found the book."

She smiled at him, deep large lips pressed tightly together. She shivered slightly. "What book?"

He rolled his eyes, dark curly hair almost standing on edge. "The book." Crouching down beside her, in the small area of green grass she'd created to sit in. He tucked his feet underneath him. "Of ledgends."

It was her turn to laugh, and laugh she did. "Ledgends?" She raised a delicate eyebrow. He nodded furiously.

"Ledgends." He repeated.

Her mind raced ahead. This was the next part, she had around a year, but she didn't think he'd do much beforehand. There wasn't a lot he could do before hand. Unless this was only research. But what kind of research? She had to stop him before he got that far, if he got that far. If she could just prevent one death. Just one death then maybe, maybe it would work. She'd been looking out for Myrtle, and had seen her once in the corridors. But she didn't seem that upset. If only she could prevent Myrtle from being there, perhaps she could work something out..

"Have you listened to a word I've said?" He demanded suddenly, thin lips spitting the words like acid. He suddenly looked venemous.

"Ye-I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes. "Late night." She lied. "What is it?"

"It talks about the school. And when it was made." He stared intently at her waiting for a reply. "It talks about Slytherin. But it also talks about the Chamber."

She faked a frown, it had real feeling behind it, but she tried to look confused. "The chamber?"

His voice became merely a hiss through the ice. His skin rubbed against hers, he was cold. Bone cold. "It's not mentioned much. But I know it's true. They say that Slytherin he..well long story short he built a chamber. A secret chamber under the school, and he named it the Chamber of Secrets. And in this chamber he imprisoned, or I don't know, he kept a pet, a monster, a monster that was so very powerful it would take out his wrath. But he closed it. When he left. It will only be opened when the true heir of Slytherin returns."

She let out a hollow laugh. "You can't believe that Tom! We've heard so many stories like that!" Her eyes sweeped from his cheekbones to his eye for look of any thoughts. She'd become talented at reading him, knowing when to push and when to back off. But she also knew when he was about to explode, but now he didn't look angry or happy. He looked, excited. He continued to stare out across the frozen water.

"But it is real. It's very real." He let out a small sigh. "Humour me Hermione."

She nodded carefully. "Ok. So what is this monster?"

He shrugged. "I-I don't know yet. But I am the heir of Slytherin."

"You think-"

"I am."

She paused. "You can't k-"

He shook his head. "You've seen the proof. I feel it. I feel that I'm meant to be finding something."

She shook her head, mimicking his action. She took the book from his hands careful as not to tear any page. They looked fragile, thinner than leaves, the same yellow colour too. They crinkled as she turned the page slightly staring at the dark words. "But it will cause destruction. It says, the ledgend. The monster that is unleashed. Tom people will die."

"You said it wasn't real." He sighed. "Hermione do you believe me or not?"

Descision. "Yes. I believe you." Her expression softened slightly, and he cupped her face with one hand.

"Good." He murmured leaning so that his warm breath fell on her cheek. "Because I need your help."

She fumbled back slightly, not daring to breath. He leant closer following her. "What?" She whispered, she wouldn't care if she shouted now. Half of the kids had gone back inside, the other half where so far away building snow witches and wizards they would never hear her. She couldn't find her voice. "What?" She croaked.

"Because Hermione, you're going to help me."

She bit her lip. "With what?"

"We're going to open the Chamber of Secrets."

Things were getting a lot more interesting.

Luna had just got back from her fourth lesson, and she wasn't hungry therefore wasn't going to lunch. She'd been in the Hospital Wing that morning and had missed any announcements made. She could always catch up on them. So she set down her bag on the floor and went about making her bed. She tucked the corners of the sheets into razor sharp edges, like hospital corners. She folded a blanket over the bed. Then she glanced up as a girl she didn't recognise aproached her. The girl had black hair, and pale brown skin. Her eyes were large and afraid. She held a small suitcase, smaller than Luna's, and she clutched it tightly. Around her neck was a small label that said "Hogwarts." She gave Luna a tiny smile, before she tears started to pour from her eyes. Luna wasn't sure what she was meant to do. So, she gestured that she would return in a moment before rushing towards the door.

As she passed the stairs she noticed that there was one extra bed in each room, and an extra girl in each room too. She popped her head around the boys doors, and they too seemed to have extra beds. Ravenclaw house had gained around twenty students since she had..left. It was odd. She was about to start calling for a Prefect when she spotted Cho Chang, speaking to a young boy, who looked about ten and handing him over to a group of older boys, they led him away joking and smiling even though his eyes were tear stained.

She tapped Cho on the arm, Cho held a clip board and was directing children. She smiled when she saw Luna. Her velvet voice flooded through the chatter. "Oh Luna! It must have been terrible! I heard-Well of course." She smiled at a little girl who held a teddy bear, she was clutching onto it for life. She looked around ten. "What's your name?" She knelt down, looking up at the Ravenclaw who had brought her there.

"It's Diana." The boy informed her.

Cho smiled. "A pretty name Diana." She searched through the list. "She's in Gryffindor though."

"Right." He nodded to Luna before hurrying away.

Luna looked around as confusion spread over her face. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear?" She asked her mouth forming a small O.

Luna cringed. "No. Cho I'm sorry about what I s-"

Shaking her head black tousled hair fell around her shoulders. The image of perfection. "It's not important now."

"Who are these people?" Luna asked again.

Cho shook her head sadly as she flipped through the notes again. "They're evacuating the Beauxbatons."

Luna let out a tiny gasp. This emptied her mind of other less important thoughts. Things she didn't want to think about. "Why?" She asked, her eyes widened unnaturally. She felt a tiny choking sensation come over her.

"You haven't seen the news have you?" Cho asked, her voice raising an octave.

Luna shook her head. "I don't like it. It's all bad now. What's happened?"

"He's killing France." Her voice trembled.

"What?" Luna asked. All dreaminess from her voice was replaced by nightmares.

"The Minister of Magic from France, supports Dumbledore. Dumbledore was in France, he's..he's doing something. And The Dark Lord demanded that the country handed him over. I don't know how..but he's started to attack France..a country.." The horror in her voice was obvious.

"But England! Why not here?" Luna asked.

Cho flicked through a page of her paper. "I don't know Luna. I really don't. I think...I think he's already started. But in France and Italy he has a lot of supporters. Of course, he also has many who don't support him at all. But he's taking the country town by town."

"They can't evacuate the whole of France within days!"

She shook her head, a tear in her eye. "They managed to get kids away quickly, they're finding them other places to go. Dumstrang's taken most wizarding children. They're closer, and they say they're protected. Most who could take their children with their families took them. He stopped them apparating from a lot of places. It happened so quick, he took them by surprise. Town by town. And they were crying for help, but of course when they recieved replies they thought from the Minister telling them to wait. It was..it was masacre."

Luna bit her lip. "What about Muggle-?"

"They're being evacuated. People stayed behind for that."

She nodded slowly. "How many have been evacuated?"

Cho shrugged. "Professor McGonagall thinks around a million."

Luna shook her head. "What's happened to the rest?" She asked.

"They're probably dead by now." Her voice was hushed as she replied. Luna spotted a tear forming in her eye.

Luna repeated the action, shaking her head. It wasn't right. It couldn't be right. How could he kill so many in such a short amount of time? "H-how?" She asked. "How could he, he can't have..not that many..not so quick."

Cho nodded. Her eyes were already puffed and red, her voice broke slightly. "Luna, do you know what a bomb is?" She asked slowly.

Luna nodded. "It's something muggle. Used for killing people."

Cho returned a sad smile. "You Know Who knows that too."

"He-he did what?" She gasped.

Cho's head hung as she almost dropped the papers, lists of names. "Can you imagine the combination of Wizard violence and Muggle violence? Muggles will do anything if they're imperiused. It's true..of course now all other countries are ready for it. The good wizards are preparing against that kind of thing."

Luna bit her lip. "It can't though...he can't do that..You Know Who..it's.."

"The proof isn't there. But France is dead. He killed France."

"Voldermort killed a country."

A boy, who looked around seven burst into tears.

"He wouldn't give up though!" Luna said, her voice too was high. She was scared. Very scared. And never had she felt that alone. "Where's he headed next? He must be planning something. He's..You Know Who..terrible.." Her words became a slur.

"Pays de Galles." The boy said slowly, his eyes were blood shot. "Voldermort au Pays de Galles." His eyes rolled back in his head slightly, and he started to sob.

"Is he?"

"No." Cho shook her head. "You Know Who, isn't attacking here yet. Dumbledore said..he thinks You Know Who's trying to corner everyone. He wants us all at Hogwarts."

"Why?" Luna demanded.

"Dumbledore doesn't know." Cho comforted the boy as his sister led him away by the hand, whispering in frantic French. "But if we're here we can fight. Otherwise they're picking us off one by one."

"Voldermort au Pays de Galles?" Luna repeated. "What does it mean?"

Cho winced. "Please don't." She put a hand to her head.

"What does it mean?"

"It means he's finished with Italy and he's starting with Wales."


	20. Tears

The war had started. Everywhere wizards were evacuating. To the safe places. The last safe places. Hogwarts now lay home to around a thousand wizards and witches, including students. The Wizards and Witches of Europe were moving towards Germany and then towards Russia. Harry stormed into Professor McGonagall's office, as she talked deeply with the Russian Minister of Magic. His head was clean shaven and his face round as he spoke from the fireplace.

"Don't you think it's a bit stupid?" He demanded, slamming shut the door. The fire flickered precasciously, and the minister looked up in surprise.

His thin lips opened and shut, his eyes wide in dismay. "H-Harry P-P-Potter?" He whispered.

Harry had these stuttering remarks before, and he just couldn't be bothered with them right now. "Yes. Well done. You know my name. Like a million other people on this god forsaken planet.

"

Такой молодой. Так неспокойно." He laughed.

McGonagall raised a thin eyebrow. "Still joking Gregor GregorOvitch?"

He winked. "Of course Minnie." His heavy accent clouded his voice.

"I'm sorry sir." Snapped Harry. "But, seriously professor. If this is the place that Voldermort is most likely to attack, then why the hell are all of them here?" he demanded.

"Do not say that name!" Gregor scolded. His greying hair withered. "Is he often like this?"

"Always." McGonagall told him knowingly. "And in fact Mr Potter, we were just discussing that."

He paused, his fist clenched. "Oh."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Yes Mr Potter. Oh indeed."

"Right." He agreed, feeling the flush rize across his face.

"Which brings us to finish then." McGonagall addressed the minister. "You and your wizards will be ready to take the evacuees immediately?"

"Send them now." With that he vanished, only a slight cough of his was left behind once he disapeared.

"Mr Potter, do you want to be on your way to the Great Hall now?" McGonagall suggested, though the tone of her voice showed it was less of a suggestion and more of an order.

"Right. Yes. Of course."

Professor McGonagall faced the great hall. A tide of faces looked up at her, and for once she felt the sweat on the back of her neck as she finished talking. The dementors had been removed from the gates of Hogwarts by force, and apparating had been made possible, within the great hall alone. For an hour the spells that guarded the castle had been lightened. The faces that stared up did not only belong to children, but to adults as well. The entire population of the town was gathered in the hall, as where the French students. Families from all over Britain had gathered. The Irish had gathered in Effin, the school for magic in their land. They were to be evacuated to Germany first and then move towards Russia. It was hard to believe that the magical population of Britain came to so little, but then she reminded herself that many families had headed straight there. Those who remained were mainly those with families and who could not apperate. Of course, there was the Welsh school, Aber something or other that she could never pronounce; but there were less than a hundred gathered there. Not everyone wanted to leave of course, but it was their decision.

"Those of you who remain to fight, will fight. But those of you who wish to leave and turn to safety will leave." She stammered the words, swallowed and regained her regal status. "All those under the age of sixteen will leave. Anyone who is over that age and does not wish to stay may leave, no one will think of you any worse." The lie came from her lips so easily. "Anyone who wishes to stay as a medic may." Pausing she checked to see if everyone was listening. All petrified eyes were on her. "Please go to the groups you were put into origonally upon your arrival. If you wish to stay and fight then please make your way over to Professor Snape, Professor Hagrid and the ghosts of the castle who will take down your names." The stampeeding was instant. Babies cried as their parents hung onto them, witches held their son's hands to prevent them from running towards their deaths, witches and wizards everywhere were screaming to try and stay with their families.

"You can't stay here Gran!" Neville frowned, grabbing at the old lady's bag. "It's not safe!"

She frowned at him, her crooked nose shining in the candle light. "I'll stay where I like young man!" She snapped, wagging a thin bony finger at him. "Besides you're only twelve!"

His nose was red, and he let out an exaspirated sigh. "Gran I'm sixteen!"

An actual twelve year old was arguing with Nearly Headless Nick. "I'm seventeen 'onest." He was saying, French accent obvious. "Ask anyone!"

"You're a second year!" The ghost rolled his empty eyes.

"So, ze others are not sixteen!"

A tearful witch was screaming and screeching as tears rolled down her face. Her eyes were sore and red, a bulge under her robe showed that she was pregnant. "You can't stay Harry! You can't!" She looked to be in her early twenties. Her dark hair was cut in a bob around her curved face.

Harry span around as he heard his name, but realized that she wasn't addressing him. Her husband, also a Harry, flicked a strand of blonde hair from his face. Stubble scattered his chin, and deep shadows hung under his eyes. Harry remembered nodding to him in the corridor. The man had told him that he and his wife (a muggle born) had been on the run for just around a month, when death eaters attacked their home. The other Harry shook his head. "I must." He kissed his young bride's forehead, as Tonks, who was supervising a group led her away by the arm.

The chaos in the hall was obvious, everyone stampeeding in all directions. Finally, McGonagall brought her wand to her mouth, and amplified her voice. "SILENCE!" Witches and Wizards stopped moving. Everyone slowed as if on pause, their voices muted. "Group 1 are you ready?" she called.

Tonks looked up from her clipboard. Her purple hair bounced in spikes on her head. "Everyone's here!" She called back, her wispy voice surprisingly loud above the crowd. McGonagall nodded to the young witch, and she addressed her group. "Right everyone grap hold!" She held out her clipboard, and her group of thirty reached forward, putting a finger, a hand on the board. Tonks' group consisted of twenty elderly witches and wizards, four pregnant witches, one crippled wizard, and five small children. They huddled together, everyone connected in some way. Then a second later there was a flash, as if the clipboard was sucking them into itself, spinning and flashing, then they were gone.

McGonagall looked towards Mr Weasley. She put her wand back to her throat, realising there was no longer need for shouting. "Arthur?"

"We're missing two!" He called back. His clipboard was green and wooden. He gave his wife, a passionate kiss on the lips before he pulled away. His group was larger, around fifty. He had children. Many were crying, more than half had snot running down their noses and over their lips. Snivelling in despair and pain from being seperated from their parents.

"Here you go!" Hagrid held two small boys in the air. Both eleven years old, and with dark black hair. "Trying to sign up!"

"Put them down!" Screeched McGonagall.

Slowly group by group evacuated, until, only those who fought remained. Many children had left the castle already, to join their families. Harry hadn't been happy when the Slytherin's simultaniosly left, but what could you do? If that was the way it must be then so be it. When he came to face them in war he would curse to kill, and so would they. Seven Slytherin's had been evacuated, and five remained. Only two hundred witches and wizards remained in the hall now, from where Harry sat he recognised certain faces. Many were underage, but most of the professors were over looking a year or two. Tonks was back, sitting at the Gryffindor table with Remus, her hand clutching his. Molly and Arthur too sat at the table, Fred, George and Ginny sitting with them. Ginny stayed under the condition that she acted as a healer alone. It was one of the subjects she had chosen, but truly it was an excuse. Luna sat with the Weasley family. Neville and his Grandmother huddled together. Other members of the order of the Pheonix sat scattered around the hall. Seven French professors were talking with the Hogwarts professors; all who had remained, and a variety of witches and wizard filled the hall. Harry had never felt so alone amongst a million minds.

It was then the explosions that were to become the metronome of war began.

Hermione stood pressed against the sink in the girl's toilets. Her eyes danced across the tiles, she wouldn't look up. She couldn't. His hands traced across her skin, touching her soft, white milky skin as it twisted and withered away from him. As if every single time his fingertips touched her, it killed another piece of her. Each time he touched her, her liver, lungs and heart turned black and burnt. They turned to ash inside her, as the blood that ran through her curdled. He was everything she desired, and everything she hated.

"Y-you've changed me." He whispered, hissing softly. His gentle touch moved her hair from her ears, as his tongue danced inside her. "You are beautiful my commrade. My friend. You are mine."

She winced away. "I-I-"

He lowered his voice, pressing against her. "I love you." He pushed her against the china sink, the snake symbol on it danced before him. "I need you." He looked up at her, dark round eyes scanning her soul. His lies had already poisoned her soul, only a little more and he would have her. She would be his. In years to come he would be cursed as the darkest wizard of all time and that was true. But for now he was merely a boy, playing a dangerous game. Danger made it exciting. He had almost solved the puzzle, he was almost there. Soon, very soon he would open the chamber once more. He only needed to hold her close to him for a while longer, and then it would be done. Then it would be over. He could get rid of her, and stop touching her unclean muggle skin. It hurt him almost as much as it hurt her. "You and I, together, will be the gods of a new world. Where magic and muggles blend. Where we live in harmony!"

Her eyes brightened as he pulled her closer. But still there was suspicion. "You can't.. you don't mean that.. do you?" she whispered.

Pulling her to him, his robes flapped around her, shadowing her, protecting her. "Do you believe that I love you?"

"I..I.."

Begging came into his eyes, a fear, and a plea. He was good at acting, she knew that, he knew that, but she always overthought. That was her problem, but he'd overcome that. "If I didn't love you.. would I.." from within his robes he withdrew a ring. He knelt down, and onto her fourth finger slipped a ring. "Hermione, you are the most beautiful, beautiful woman I've ever met. Will you, marry me?" a tear formed in his eye. If there ever was a time suitable for the term crocodile tears it was now.

Letting out a tiny gasp, her hand quivered and shook. Papery thin skin trembling with fear and excitement. She loved Ron, but she was so far away from Ron now. And if this saved his life in the future, maybe it was right. Besides, Ron had Lavander. He loved her, it was so obvious. She felt tears forming in her eyes, a sob rose in her throat. She couldn't believe she was thinking about such trivial things. She had loved Ron, once. But then, then that bitch had killed him. Tom, was not Lord Voldermort. They were not the same people. Tom loved her, Tom.. he was perfect. His eyes, his personality. He was so kind, so Harry like. But he wasn't afraid to ask for help, not anymore. He didn't get angry, not like Harry. He knew how to be romantic. What had made her chose Ron over Harry? She didn't know. But she knew why she chose Tom over him.

Tom stared up at her, leaving his mask hollow. He knew she'd say yes. She had to. It was the stupid kind of thing she would do. "Yes!" She screamed, hugging him to her. For the first time in a long long time, she felt truly happy.

Mad Eye addressed his class of thirty students. Except they weren't students. They were all wizards. The remaining fighters had been split into ten groups. Each rotated around the different 'teachers'. The students from Wales and Ireland who wished to fight had arrived. Russian wizards were meant to be arriving soon, Europe was discussing, and the American wizards claimed to want no part in the wizarding war. Moody had pointed out that Voldermort didn't care whether they were American or not, but McGonagall had told him they didn't need to be fighting Voldermort and America at the same time. When the Dark Lord attacks he won't attack fairly!" He called. "Do you understand?" He shouted. Leaning closer to a blonde Welsh man, who had just turned twenty he bellowed. "Do you understand?"

The man's eyes widened, he looked afraid. "Be?"

Mad Eye turned to the man next to him. "Does he speak English?" when the scared man shook his head he rolled his good eye.

"Pam mae O'n ymosod, bydd o'n brwydro'n budr."

"O." The blonde nodded eagerly.

"But the most important thing is disarming! I take it you all know how to disarm?" Bellowed Mad Eye. He looked around, his group were all men, all over age. "Good! Pair up! Then you'll be moving onto stunning spells!"

Professor Snape eyed his group. He had the children. Brilliant. He sneered slightly. "You will be going to many classes during this day! But this is potions! We will be making a blinding potion. Do you know what this does?" he called.

A French boy raised his hand. "Blind people?" he asked.

"Correct!" Snape boomed. He eyed the group, he wasn't surprised that Potter wasn't there. Neither was Lovegood, Longbottom..or quite a few of the children he usually had trouble with. The majority of his group were Hogwarts students, the rest French and Welsh. "This potion burns. It takes hours to make, but the ingredients are already rotting. It's what we want! Please take your chopping boards and begin to smash the snake's teeth."

Snape turned to his own potion. This group could begin to create the potions, then the next could prepare the basilisk venom. With ten groups they could probably finish them by nightfall.

Madam Pomfrey had a group of young witches, she was the only one who would keep the same group throughout the day. They were planning their healing, preparing their potions. McGonagall was showing her group how to transfigure everyday objects into weapons of mass destruction. Professor Sprout had her group raising plants around the castle. Slughorn and Flitwick had a group of thirty who were raising magical protection around the walls. Tonks and her group were organizing protection for muggles, and Lupin's group was going through basic deffence. The groups around the castle prepared for battle. Fear, and pain etched on each face.

When they stopped for a meal, a better meal than some had had in weeks, no one noticed the absence of a certain blonde. For in the girl's bathrooms, on the second floor, a blonde Ravenclaw was crying. But everyone was crying now, so had anyone heard her no one would have paid much attention. In that same bathroom, decades before hand, a girl was crying, but her tears were of another kind.

Finally, Ginny Weasley peeked her head around the door, and entered the curse bathroom. Putting an arm around Luna's shoulder, she lead the girl away, towards the main hall towards family. Tom Riddle put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, and led her from the bathroom, and away from sanity.


	21. Love

"I love you." Whispered Tom. "I love you. You are my past, my present, my future."

Hermione shook her head, had she truly given the Dark Lord the ability to love? "I.."

"Don't you love me?" hissed Tom, leaning towards her to claim her lips in a heated kiss. Hermione let out a tiny moan as protest against his mouth, his tongue seeked entrance, and found none. His nails dug into the flesh of her arms lightly, but still her mouth opened with a small gasp, and promptly his tongue was thrust into the opening.

"I.. I think I do.."

"Try harder." He ordered, pressing against her. It was the second time they'd done this in the girl's toilets on the second floor. It was where everyone went.. when they wanted a bit of privacy. A simple charm on the door and you wouldn't ever be disturbed. He pulled away from her, resting his hand on the white sink. It was cold and slippery beneath his touch. "Tell me.. tell me you love me.." He whispered as his lips relinquished their claim on hers, and moved to kiss her jaw line and beautiful tender neck. He could kill her this instance if he wanted. All he had to do was mutter those words, all he had to do was break her neck..

She groaned deeply. Managing a breathless, "Please.." but her senses returned ever so quickly. She didn't need to go this far. Not yet. The game was far from over.

"I need to know." His eyes pleaded with hers, and made her heart melt into tiny pieces. She was so vulnerable in that instant, so very very weak. Her wand lay on the side of the sink, away from her reach. He could hold both of her wrists in one hand, and could pin her down just as easily. Physically she could never deffend heself. Magically she could not deffend herself. And the mental walls that she had built so carefully yet hastily were falling down and crumbling to ashes, bit by bit.

Running his nails across the pale skin she abused so regularly Tom smirked. His fingers traced the curves of her body, fumbling underneath her robes, across her breasts now full, and unclasping her bra. He began to tease her skin, and smiled at the small sounds of pleasure that emmited the lips of the beautiful girl. She was beautiful, even he had to admit that. In fact, he found that each day he was more and more attracted to her. Of course, there was no room for attraction, not in his plan. But it couldn't hurt to enjoy himself as he carried out that twisted plot. Still, she was beautiful. He nibbled her neck as he reminded himself not to get too attached to the girl. It would only hurt more when he ripped her flesh to pieces. He sank his teeth into the crook of her neck, and smiled as her knees buckled slightly.

"I-I-"

"What is it?" he murmured. He pulled away letting her collapse to her knees. He chided her as he twirled her hair through his fingers. The robes that cloaked her body soon fell to the tiled floor, and then she was on her knees, panting heavily, only the satin bra that he had unclasped covering her. He wanted to rip her to shreds that instant. Did she know how much he wanted to kill her? To let her blood run over his fingers like water? He wanted to tear at her soft, luscious flesh. To pierce her skin and sink his hands into her body. He wanted to feel her radiant hair falling out dead into his fingers. Tom longed to combine her body with his, and feel her begging for her life. To watch the last breath of her body leave, twisting and writhing in agony before she died in his arms. The lust for her death was so strong, he could practically smell her corpse already. "Tell me."

"I-I-" She groaned as he undid his shirt, grinding his hips against her. "I love you."

"Good." He smiled. He let her touch his pale chest, her hands dancing softly, wincing at each touch. He knew she didn't want this, but her body wouldn't let her do anything else. Tom didn't need to use the imperius curse to have her under his power, he owned her already. He wanted her to be afraid, but she wasn't. Why?

"Tell me again."

"W-why?" she murmured sweetly, playing his game, because that was the only way she could win.

"Because." He hissed. "I told you to." Before she could take a proper breath, his lips clamped onto hers. She rolled with him, turning the situation, so that it was he who lay on his back, but as soon as she had become dominant, she was pinned once more to the floor by Tom. Struggling playfully to free herself, she abruptly stopped, and tensed. "What is it?"

Shaking her head she blinked slowly. "N-nothing.." if this prevented an innocent thirteen year old from being killed by a basilisk then so be it. If Ron never died then that was better than anything. And Harry would have parents. He'd grow up the same, loyal friend, without the suffering. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, reminding herself why she was doing this. To save them. The lie worked for her, because at that point in time she truly believed it. But had Tom been able to hear her thoughts he would have known she was lying to herself immediately.

Tom's mouth latched onto her delicate neck once more, his hand wandered down and unzipped his trousers. He felt her skin prickle underneath his tingling touch. "I love you Tom.." whispered Hermione. "I love you."

The word's hit Tom like a bullet to the heart. His mind writhed in the agony that it felt more than twenty years later. Twisting and turning the serpent that controlled his brain cried, an eerie melodious screech sounded through the chambers of his mind as the words she whispered to him sounded out. Inside his mind those words repeated themselves constantly, over, and over again. Because love didn't exist in Tom Riddle's world, and it certainly wouldn't exist in Hermione's. She would pay for the poison she fed him, as it run it's course through him.

An hour later, he helped her dress, cradling her in his arms. She smiled at him as he laughed. The chamber of secrets had been opened for the first time in centuries, and the monster, that slept so peacefully, had been awakened.

* * *

><p>Tonks' hair was now a deep shade of purple, the same colour as her robes. She walked along the great hall, three hundred sleeping bags were placed in the hall, each with a pillow near one end. Each belonged to a particular person. It had been an estimated amount, but there we go. All of the students were now sleeping in the hall, seeing as it was considered safer. In fact, everyone was sleeping in the hall. It scared her, to think, that three hundred people were the only ones brave enough to battle Lord Voldermort. Then again, the death toll was in the thousand's and it was rising.<p>

She walked in between the bags. It was her turn on guard duty. There were constantly four of them awake. It was a good idea she thought, in theory. Lupin stood in the entrance hall, and she would give anything to go and speak to him. But she was busy. Guarding the sleeping soldiers. She glanced towards the corner furthest from the door, where Harry, Neville and Ginny had pulled their sleeping bags together. Arthur and Molly were walking the halls together, for they had volunteered for that night. Fred and George were snoring quietly.

She walked towards them, her heels clicking on the floor. "What's up?" she whispered.

Flicking his wand Harry removed whatever spell they'd been using to prevent themselves from being overheard. Tonks reminded herself to ask him for it when this was all over. She had good plans on what to use it for. Harry looked up at her, his eyes were stained red. "Well.. you know.. war that we're probably going to lose. The fact that we're all going to die?"

Tonks grinned. "Glad to see you're feeling positive!"

Harry chuckled. "There was a freak earth quake in North Wales. South Wales has been tormented by hurricanes. And everywhere there have been massacres of muggles for sport. Dean heard news from two of the newest evacuees that there had been twenty of them origionally. The Death Eater's found them, and took their wands. Then, set them loose. Told them to run. They hunted them down and killed them one by one.." he trailed off.

Tonks nodded slowly. She remembered that party. Three of them had turned up at Hogwarts, if she remembered correctly it had been Severus who had gone to their aid, and he who had apparated them back to the castle. Carrying them past the magical boundries bodily. They had been injured, although one of them insisted he could fight. All three had been evacuated that morning. One had died before he made it. "It'll be ok." She promised. She knelt down beside Neville. "You all right?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

A deep blush appeared and spread over his face at her touch. Oh god.. she was looking at him. With those big eyes.. "Y-yeah." He stammered.

"And hell, if it isn't, we'll all be dead anyway!" She laughed silently. Sometimes, all you could do was laugh. Because if you didn't then you would cry. And if you cried, you'd never ever be able to stop.

"Who's on the rescue team at the moment?" Ginny asked her quietly, deep bags were forming under her eyes already.

"Snape." She growled as she said the name, because deep grudges always took a while to lose. She did feel a twisted respect for him now, for the man had gone three nights and days without sleep. With Dumbledore gone, Snape was doing everything he could to prove what side he was on. He had brought back almost thirty wizards and witches. Tonks didn't know it, but right now, he held the hand of a girl, who's stomach had been ripped open by some savage beast, because nothing he could do would change what had happened to Lily. "He's leading the group. There's around twenty others. I have a list somewhere.." She yawned trailing off. She blinked as if reawakening herself. "You should get sleep! You'll need all the strength you can get."

"Is the Ministry still acting as if nothing is happening?" Harry asked.

"Unsurprisngly yes. Now you need some sleep, we're training tomorrow-" she was cut across, as a blood curdling scream came from a sleeping bag near them. Harry was quicker to react than she was, and he leapt from his positon, towards the source of the noise. Within seconds the whole hall was filled with people stirring, people yawning and stretching. And sobbing and screaming.

Luna Lovegood shook and convulsed in her sleeping bag. Her eyelids flashed open, and revealed emptiness. Black holes that were her eyes let blood seep from them. All around in the hall wizards and witches, young and old, injured and perfectly healthy were standing. Wands raised, together, united. "What's wrong with her?" Harry demanded. Inky blood seeped from the holes and from her nostrils. "What's happening?" he shrieked.

McGonagall rushed into the hall seconds later, wand raised. Moody was already standing, hobbling along on his wooden leg, wand ready to curse any one who came near him. Remus abandoned his post in the entrance hall, and rushed into the room.

Screams of surprise and confusion echoed. "SILENCE!" McGonagall magnified her voice, and silence fell.

The soon found silence was broken just as quickly as it had been created. Ginny's eyes rolled back in her head disapearing into darkness. Neville caught her as she slumped backward. Tonks' eyes rolled back, turning into gaping holes as she let out a shrill scream. Remus was by her side within miliseconds, clutching her hand, stroking her face. Tonks shook, shivering in cold, as her body writhed and twisted away from him. From all around the hall tiny shrieks of fear came as one by one, the females in the hall's eyes rolled back and disapeared, leaving bloody holes in their place. Professor McGonagall fell back, her hand flew to her eyes as they disapeared. Then with one, sickening voice, the women spoke as one. Except, the voice wasn't alloud. It was in every man's head.

GIVE ME THE BOY AND YOU WILL BE SPARED. Hissed the voice. LORD VOLDERMORT UNDERSTANDS LOVE. DO YOU REALLY WISH TO SEE EACH WITCH DIE? FOR THEY WILL DIE FIRST. YOU CAN NOT WIN. AND ALL THOSE WHO REMAIN ALIVE WILL BE TORTURED AND KILLED, THEN FED TO THEIR FAMILY. There was a harsh loud chuckle. LORD VOLDERMORT ll ERSTANDS LOVE, IT IS YOUR WEAKNESS. HARRY POTTER DO YOU WANT TO SEE EACH ONE YOU LOVE TORTURED? The room shook. HUSBANDS, DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR WIVES, THE MOTHER'S OF YOUR CHILDREN, RAPED AND KILLED BY MY DEATH EATER'S? FOR THEY WILL BE. THAT WILL BE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR DENYING LORD VOLDERMORT HIS WISHES. Pausing the voice rasped. JOIN ME, AND YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES WILL BE SPARED. YOUR SISTERS, YOUR DAUGHTERS, YOUR WIFE, MOTHER, GRANDMOTHER, WILL BE SPARED. OR DIE WITH THEIR BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS.

And then the voice stopped. The women collapsed into heaps. Arthur Weasley hugged his daughter to him with one hand, with another comforted his sobbing wife. He kissed her lips softly, as their daughter was consoled by her brothers and friends. Remus pulled Tonks to him, scattering kisses on her unharmed body. So thankful that she was alive, unhurt, untouched. Cho Chang was comforted by those around her, as were they all.

And Harry stared down at Luna Lovegood, unsure of how to proceed. The thought of her dead, hurt, hurting scared him; he didn't want that. The thought of all of them dead, scared him. The Professor's had gained some kind of order, and where dealing out mugs of firewisky as they spoke. But Harry didn't move. Everyone in their own way was coping, hugging joyfully thankful for simply being alive. Finally, he leaned down, and slowly but gentley breathed a fresh breath of hope into the crying girl's body.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldermort slammed a single fist into the wooden table, and the whole world shook. He was weakening, he knew it. The old man was picking off his chances at reaching immortality one by one. But how? And each time he grew more angry, and each time more worthless muggles were slaughtered. But he didn't want to spill muggle blood. Their filthy blood as common as mud was useless, he wanted to feel the blood of one of the greatest wizard's of all time seeping through his hands.<p>

"I killed for you." He hissed into the darkness. "I took everything you had from you. And I will do it again and again and again!" He laughed, raising his arms as the darkness swirled around him, supporting him. Albus Dumbledore would die soon enough. He had destroyed all but one. All but one that Lord Voldermort knew of. "Where are you now Harry?" he whispered. "Crying like the little boy you are." Pausing he shook his head. "Hermione.." he sang. "Are you listening?" he whispered."By the time the sun sets tomorrow, all of your friends will be dead! And then, only then, we can be united. Harry Potter, stood in my way then, and now, he stands in my way again. Can you hear me Hermione?"

Soon all of his Death Eaters would be joining him, and the attack would begin. But not yet. First, he had to finish his conversation with her. The candle flickered as darkness threatened to consume it. Lord Voldermort laughed.

"Hermione?" he whispered, forked tongue flicking. "Tomorrow, Harry Potter will be dead. Tomorrow, each one of your little friends will be dead. I do so wished that they had been on my side.." he murmured silkily. "Sirius had such a great mind, but alas. And Severus. My little traitor Severus. He will suffer the most. Who do you think should die first? Luna Lovegood or the silly snivelling Weasley girl? Potter holds them both dear. Dearer than you my dear."

The death toll had almost doubled in the last hour. Mainly muggles of course. He had ordered them to leave at least twenty alive in each town. That way, the maximum suffering would be felt. Of course, there was still around a million alive in the annoying little Welsh country. That was enough to play with. Lord Voldermort liked playing with his food before he ate it. No more Welsh Muggles would die that day. By tomorrow nightfall they would all be slaves, as would the Muggles of France. The only wizarding kind alive would be Death Eaters, and the pets they kept. Lust was a great thing, and his minions did have needs after all. But surely, there were plenty of virgins for them to feast upon. And his werewolves would be happy with that, not that they cared whether they were virgins or not. They certainly wouldn't be once his Death Eaters had finished with them.

It would be a fun day. Like a trip to a sweet shop for a child. The only worry was that there would be too much choice. Of course, Harry Potter would die last. Begging for his life, in chains, he would watch each of his friends suffer. Voldermort had to admit, he was being quite kind to the women. Perhaps that was her influence on him. They were dying, after losing their dignity, and being stripped of all human rights. It was the men who had to live. Oh what fun.

"Hermione, I hope you're watching." He brought his finger to the dark mark. "Soon victory will be mine, and I wouldn't want you to miss a moment of it!" And then Lord Voldermort laughed. Did Tom Riddle laugh too? No, Tom Riddle didn't laugh. Tom cried, and cried, and cried.


	22. Nagini

Panic shook the hall. Some people paced, some people spoke in whispers, and some people tried to sleep. The rest sat in silence. Finally McGonagall spoke.

"Can I have your attention please?" she called out.

All eyes turned to her.

"Thank you." she paused. "We need to prepare ourselves." There was a waver in her voice, but it was only slight. Harry was surprised she was keeping it up this well. Most looked of the people in the hall looked on the verge of break down. "We need to be ready to fight."

There were mutters of agreement. Then one wizard stood from where he had been sitting. His hair was bright orange, and he had the freckles of a Weasley. He wasn't however, as all the Weasley clan were gathered together in one corner of the Great Hall. "Where's Dumbledore?" he demanded.

"Al-Professor Dumbledore is doing what he can elsewhere."

The man considered that for a moment. "Why isn't he here helping us fight?" he asked.

McGonagall brushed an imaginary fleck of dust from her robes. "Professor Dumbledore is needed elsewhere." she replied. "There will be help coming."

She began to put people into groups, assigning different leaders to the groups, and giving them different tasks. Some would be setting up deffences around the school, others would be guarding the secret passageways, or demolishing them. She was halfway through this, when Severus Snape burst through the doors. There was a unanimous hiss from the ocupants of the hall as he entered but he ignored it. Instead he made a beline straight towards Professor McGonagall.

She gave him a small weak smile. He leaned closer to her, and whispered something into her ear. Her audience watched the silent film in awe, for they did not hear his words. She raised her hand to her mouth letting out a quiet gasp.

The sound raised in the hall once more. People began to shout, demanding answers. Finally she quietened them.

"Russia is under attack from the Death Eaters. As is America." She paused. "All over Europe there have been random attacks. Each country in this world, is fighting its own war." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"So no one's coming?" shouted a French witch.

McGonagall swallowed. "Help may still come. But for now, we have no choice. You Know Who- No Voldermort. Voldermort is attacking here personally. We have to fight." Tears began to well in her eyes.

"What are you not telling us?" demanded a voice lost in the crowd.

"Professor Dumbledore is-he's-" she raised her hand to her mouth once more.

"Professor Dumbledore is deceased." Severus Snape said coolly.

Before anyone could react, a loud boom came from outside. Wands were drawn quickly, and suddenly aurours everywhere were barking their commands. Witches and wizards ran to their places.

"We won't be able to stop them getting into the castle!" Yelled Moody from the enterance hall. He'd arranged to take care of the castle's boundries. His voice echoed from his magnifying spell.

"We can hold them off long enough!" Professor McGonagall replied. She pushed past him, joining the front line outside the doors. Professor Snape came by her side.

The marching footsteps of the enemy echoed from the hills. Snape glanced at McGonagall. "I never pictured my death quite like this." He told her quietly.

"I never pictured myself dying alongside you Severus." She whispered in return.

He smiled. "Then let's make sure neither of us die."

McGonagall could see them coming to a stop in the distance. In her mind she saw a map of the castle. They had people on broomsticks in the sky, the towers wer covered by a small group each. Most of the outside of the school was covered. Harry and his group were helping with the front line. It made sense to her to keep him out of the way, to keep him back. But he wouldn't hear any of it. Even so he was their only help, and every witch and wizard there was willing to throw down their life for him.

Luna Lovegood and he seemed to have reached a mutual agreement on something. McGonagall was glad of that. She almost laughed now. She was happy, because at least when they died, Harry Potter would not die heart broken. She'd always known that Luna and Harry would never work out. It just wasn't right. Potter preffered the Weasley girl, she'd seen it in his second year, she'd known it in his third, and by the fourth the staff had been taking bets on when the puppy love would be made official. It seemed it took war to bring that out.

Snape glanced back at her, and spotted where her eyes were moving to. He saw Ginny Weasley standing beside Potter, her hand clasped in his. He saw the Longbottom boy, and Lovegood. Then, who should slip beside her but Draco Malfoy. Behind them were the Weasley's, all of them, and a few other Order Members.

"What's he doing here?" Potter demanded.

Snape blinked again. Yes he was correct, Malfoy. "Draco?" he asked.

The boy paused for a second, and Snape could see in the dim light that his eyes were bloodshot. "Sorry." Was all he said. Snape thought he was addressing him, but he was actually addressing the small blonde standing beside him. His lips touched hers quickly. Before he pulled away. "I want to fight for the right side..I'm so sorry." He glared at Potter. "Don't say anything."

Snape turned back to McGonagall. It was tense. The unseen enemy were getting closer. They could practically hear them now. "You owe me a drink after this Professor."

She stared at him. "Pardon?"

"I bet on it being sixth year." He leaned in, and softly rested his lips upon hers. He brought a finger to her lips to silence her as she began to speak. "If I die now I'll die happy." He whispered. "I knew Lily couldn't be mine from the day James set eyes upon her. He always got what he wanted. She was happy with him. I'm glad of that." He paused. "Lily was my best friend, and I betrayed her."

Suddenly lightning struck the sky. The monsterous voice of Lord Voldermort spoke. "I gave you choice!" he boomed. "But you have made the wrong descision! Surrender yourself or doom your soul!" he laughed.

Then, Death Eaters appeared like spiders out of the wall. Black robes everywhere, crawling from every direction.

"Attack!" screeched Snape. No one needed to be told twice.

Hermione glared at Tom. "You can't do this!" she whispered.

He shrugged. "Oh I can." he smiled. "Did you really think you could stop me opening the Chamber of Secrets Hermione?" he whispered. He drew one fingernail across her throat. "Oh Hermione, silly, sweet Hermione." he smiled. "Did you really think I cared about you? I used you!" he threw his hands up into the air.

Hermione shook her head frantically. "Tom, I thought you-I thought you cared about me."

"At least you were partially right you stupid bitch!" he sneered. "I care about you a lot Hermione!" he kissed her forehead lightly. "You're lost but you're mine! You're gone, and you belong to me! Isn't it brilliant Hermione?"

"What?" she frowned.

"I could kill you in this moment if I wanted to. I could kill you, and you'd never do anything about it."

She shook her head. "You can't-they'd know-"

He shrugged. "Who do you think's stronger Hermione? Without your wand what are you?" he leaned closer to her ear. "Nothing." he hissed.

"I have my wand."

Tom shrugged. "So?" he licked his lips. "How quick are you Hermione?" he moved her hair from where it had been tucked into her robe. He moved around her slowly almost as if he were dancing. Before she could pull from his grasp she felt a blade flick against her throat. It pressed into her skin enough to hurt but not to draw blood. She stayed very very still. "Your throat is bare beneath my hand." he whispered. "Bare, and by the time you even move towards your wand, you're dead."

"Do you know why Hermione?" he asked. "Magic is all around you. You are made of magic. Anything can be a wand for you. But you can't think of it at the moment can you? You can't deffend yourself. Because you don't believe I'll do it. You don't really believe I'll do it. Do you know why Hermione? Do you?"

She tried to breathe steadily. "Please.."

He let go. "Because Hermione, you're right. I love you."

She shook her head. Raising her wand she pointed it at him. "Tom I can't let you do it. You can't open the Chamber."

"Why not?"

"Because horrible things will happen. Because I know you can't, you mustn't. You're a good person Tom. I know it. You're a very good person Tom. You care, you love."

He let out a long low chuckle. Then turning his back on her he slammed his hand into the mirror. It didn't break, only split. A small crack from where his fist had collided with it. He turned back to Hermione, and gestured around. "Oh really Hermione?" he mocked her. "Because you believe in me, so everything's going to be alright. Look around you girl! This place stinks of piss and sweat! The whole world's the same!"

"We're in the girl's bathrooms on the second floor." she offered. She tried to keep her tone steady. Tom spoke like this sometimes, but not so serious, he thought being macabre impressed girls. It did impress those girls in Slytherin.

"Oh Hermione. You keep telling me I can't do it. But why not? You're so supportive of me! You tell me you believe in me. Do you think I'm stupid Hermione? Do you?"

She bit her lip.

"Cruci-"

She hit the deck before the curse was even fired. It skimmed her head, and she jinxed him in return, causing him to stumble backward.

"Hermione, you are clever aren't you?" he raised an eyebrow. "Oh clever, clever, Hermione." he shook his head. "But you're just, so, stupid!"

"How?" she asked carefully standing. She didn't lower his wand, neither did he. Her robes were slightly grubby now, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Because. It's just so obvious." he rolled his eyes. "You're from the future. Because Hermione, nothing personal, but you're not good at keeping your mouth shut are you? You know too much. I'm still intrested in who Harry is. Harry Potter. Sounds interesting. Did you love him?" he clicked his fingers. "Because each time you hear the name Harry, tears well in your eyes. Each time I ask, you look as if you're about to crumble into pieces. Harry, Harry, Harry. Did Harry break your heart Hermione? Because I will kill him. I promise you that. I will kill him."

She shook her head. "Harry wasn't-"

"So I'm right!" he grinned. "And Ron. You liked Ron too didn't you? I'm not deaf you know. Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron. You couldn't believe either was so stupid. Oh Hermione, I'll make him pay. Harry Potter. Interesting name isn't it." he traced her face in the reflection on the cracked mirror. "Because he deserves to die. He made you cry Hermione. No one makes my Hermione cry."

"Tom, that's not your buisness. Harry was a friend-"

"They all deserve to die Hermione! All of them!" he silenced her. "All of them. Do you want to know why?" he shook his head. "You wouldn't."

"Tom no!" she told him. "Tom you can't open the Chamber. If you do-if you do-"

"If I do, so what?" his question was sarcastic. "They'll lock me up?" he made a face. "They'll send me away to an orphanage? Oh boo hoo Hermione. Boo fucking hoo." he growled. "Don't be stupid! We're all living in institutions! So what? We all deserve to die! I will have that Hermione. You can stand with me. Or you can fight me."

"Tom Riddle, I will kill you if it means that you don't open that Chamber."

He shrugged. "Try if you like. But Hermione, I can't let you do that."

"Then you'll have to kill me. Because if you really care about me, then you won't do it."

"Is this what Dumbledore sent you here to do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Dumbledore." he grinned. "As in Albus Dumbledore." he rolled his eyes. "Oh honestly Hermione, I might be simple but I'm not thick! Dumbledore's on his way to being headmaster, you know your way around Hogwarts hence you're more than likely a student. You speak about him as if he's your best friend, and he already hates me. Also I read that little note you wrote for yourself."

"Tom." she murmured.

"But I have a problem now." he informed her coolly. "Hermione, the only flaw in my plan, is that you are a very beautiful woman. You're mine. You're pale, with such beautiful hair. You're clever, you're a match for my wit! You keep me sane, you are my salvation. You will be my vengance."

"Tom." she warned. "Tom, I know you don't want to hurt anyone. You're a good boy, a good guy. You're hurting a lot, I understand that. There's a load of anger and hate inside you." she tried to give him compasion. "Tom, just stop. You don't have to open the Chamber. You don't have to hurt anyone." she smiled. "Hell you're right! I'm from the future. Ok?" she asked. "I'm from the future. I came back because you needed a friend."

"You're right Hermione." he hissed. "I need you. You are my vengance! My beautiful contradiction. But you're also a problem, do you know why Hermione?" he paced. "Do you know why? Ask me why! I know!" he sounded like a little boy who knew the answer to a question in class.

"Why Tom?" she was making progress.

"Because Hermione, I love you. You are beautiful and pale, and you're so calm and so sweet. But you're dangerous. I need you. I can not lose you, I can not kill you. How could I ever kill the girl I loved?"

"Tom, you don't have to."

"Oh but I do!" he promised nodding his head vigurously. "But I do." He raised his wand.

Lifting her hands at his sudden movement, she pointed her wand at him. "Tom-"

"Hermione."

"Let's just both put our wands down ok?" she asked. "Ok?"

He nodded. "Ok." He agreed. "Yes." He smiled. "Right."

"You don't really want to hurt anyone do you?" she asked.

"I do." he swore.

"Tom-"

"No Hermione!" he shook his head. "You don't understand!" he screeched. "How could you? You're an ignorant mud blood like the rest of them! You're so stupid! So stupid Hermione! You don't understand! I have to do this. I have to."

She reached her hand out towards him, and as she did, he brought the blade crashing into her chest.

Miliseconds later she hit the floor, as blood seeped through her robes.

Tom knelt down beside her as she shook. He stroked her hair out of the way. "It's ok Hermione. Shush now love, shush." he put a hand to her chest and licked it. Then leaned forward, and drank a small amount. "I love you Hermione. Remember that. It's ok. The Chamber of Secrets will be opened, and the streets will run red with blood! All for you Hermione. All for you."

He brushed a piece of stray hair from her eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes Hermione." he paused. "They took everything away that I stole. They'd have taken you away too. I won't let them do that Hermione. Do you know why Hermione? Do you?" she did not answer. "Answer me!" he slapped her across the face, not that she'd feel it. "Oh Hermione what has he done with you? What did Harry do to you?"

"I'll find him Hermione." he whispered to her. "I'll hurt him. I will." he touched her skin softly. "Oh Hermione! You're so stupid you know. Now we'll never be seperated. You were lost but now you're mine!" he laughed to himself. "Hermione?" he sang. "Hermione don't worry. You're not dead yet. Remember that."

He was right. Her eyes were still open, blinking, fast. The blood was flowing from her wound fast. The knife was still plunged in, and he made no attempt to move it.

Slowly he began to whisper a spell. An ancient spell, a dark spell, and a dangerous spell. He picked her wand up from the floor, and snapped it, finding the contents and pulling them out. A unicorn's hair. He put it onto her body. Then searched her robes.

"Stay still Hermione! Don't move!" he snapped. "Honestly! Just hold on one moment." he chuckled. "I knew you'd have chalk." he began to draw a circle around her. Within moments he'd drawn up evil ancient runes. Runes he'd stared at for weeks in preperation.

"I'll never hug you again Hermione. But you will never lie in ashes!" he flicked his wands around the patterns. Then, her body began to writhe. As if the most unbareable pain passed through her. She began to change, her skin burnt. She felt as if she were on fire. If this was dying it hurt a lot. Everyone had promised her it'd be painless. It wasn't. She wished it would stop. She begged for it to stop.

When it did, she saw the world through different eyes. Snake eyes.

"Come now my Nagini." he whispered.

She felt nothing now. She almost wanted to bite him. Why did she want to bite him? She wanted..she wanted a mouse? She longed to feel a mouse alive and wriggling slipping down her throat. Oh God, oh God...

"We'll never be seperated."

By the time the sun came up in the morning history had rewritten itself. Who would notice Hermione Granger missing? No one. Why? Because she had never existed in that time in the first place. Her name wasn't on any of the lists, nor was it on any of the registers. Teachers vaguely remembered her name, in the back of their heads, but could not place that name with a face. The orphanage had long lost track of them.

Only a few photos proved her existence. And of course her body. But no one would find that body would they?

Tom stroked her head slowly. "It's ok my Nagini." he hissed. Before kissing her softly. "I'll make Harry pay."


	23. Happy

"Avada ked-"

Lucius Malfoy was knocked to the floor before he could complete his curse. He swore, flipping back onto his feet. He shot a stunning curse at his attacker, then ducked as the curse rebounded. "Draco!" he screamed.

Draco Malfoy paused. In that split second Mr Malfoy drew his eyes away from his prey, and his prey had grabbed her wand from the floor. Luna Lovegood raised the wand. "Exp-"

"Crucio!" Mr Malfoy whipped around.

Draco ran forward. "Stop it!" he commanded.

"Get out of my way!" bellowed his father. His concentration impaired it caused the spell to pause, enough for Luna to roll out of the way of his next curse. "Do not make a hasty decision Draco."

All around there were screams from various people. Some Death Eaters and some not. Not that anyone, even the Dark Lord could tell the difference between the screams. Nearer to the staircase, Bellatrix Lestrange battled against the male members of the Weasley clan. They seemed to be seeking revenge for the death of Ron. Lucius found it easier to dispose of the wizards and witches one by one.

Greyback was ripping his way through the crowd, attacking at random. But the Dark Lord was no where to be seen, this worried Harry more than if he had been there fighting in the open.

Draco aimed a stunning spell at his Father, but with a wave of his hand, Lucius Malfoy brushed it away. "She will die anyway!" called Lucius.

"Not on my watch!" he boomed back.

Lucius let out a cold laugh. "The Muggle way of speaking has already corrupted your tongue." a flash of blue flame burst from his wand and pierced Draco's left shoulder. He gave a slight cry but remained standing.

"You will not do any more harm!" Draco shot back, making sure that he stood in front of the cowering girl. She had dropped her wand when the curse struck her, and was scrambling about in the rubble to try and find it.

Draco's curse hit a Death Eater behind Lucius. He crumpled to the floor but stood minutes later to deffend an attack from a young French witch.

"None of your curses are even hitting me boy!" boomed Lucius. "Do you think it's really that easy? You aren't even striking to kill are you?" he laughed. "Draco, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Lucius whispered an inaudible curse, and from the tip of his wand came a snake. It dropped to the floor, darting past Draco and towards Luna. She scrabbled backwards, kicking at it with her foot. Draco swore turning, and fired every and any spell he could think of. First the snake rose into the air, then it span, before bursting into flames. It left a dent in the floor around it.

Draco realised his mistake when he felt the spell hit him in the back. He dropped to his knees, he tried to grip his wand, but seconds later it flew across the floor.

"Draco don't make it this hard." Lucius lowered his voice now. "It's a simple decision. Join us, and forever live in peace. The Dark Lord has mercy. He may even spare this one as your pet." he sneered.

"Never." spat Draco.

"Accio wands!" screeched Lucius Malfoy. From the rubble and debris Luna and Draco's wands flew into his hand. He placed them in his cloak.

Draco realised that this was going to be the end. He'd followed after his Father when he saw the man running from the great hall. They were in a classroom used for Muggle Studies. Oh the irony. Except no one knew they were there, everyone was busy fighting their own war. Great. Potter had the nack of turning up in the most unconvinient times. Would he turn up now?

Lucius Malfoy chuckled. "I take no pleasure in killing you." he whispered.

"I hate you." hissed Draco. "I hate you. You are scum. You're the scum of the earth. And I hate you!"

Lucius Malfoy growled, before raising a booted foot, and kicking his son squarely in the back. Draco fell forward. "Crucio!" he screamed. He held the curse for a second before withdrawing it. Ungrateful brat. Draco'd always been an ungrateful brat. "You are no son of mine. I have no son. I will kill you and your whore of a mother! Ava-"

His spell was interuppted once more. "Avada kedavra!" screamed Narcissa Malfoy. Her curse hit her husband square in the back, and as the flash of light subsided he fell to the floor. Dead. "Oh Draco!" she sobbed running forward.

She was almost comforting him, when the most dreadful of voices echoed through the castle. It was a horrible voice. A dreadful voice. It was worse than nails on a chalkboard. It ripped your ears to shreds like the worst of the winds. Then even worse than the voice, there was a laugh. Lord Voldermort laughed.

"You have fought bravely!" he said softly. "You have fought well." he sneered. "Death Eaters return to me. Leave them to deal with their dead. Leave them. You have one hour. No more. No less. One hour to tend to your wounded. One hour to move your dead. And then, I will attack. I will kill every child, every man, and every woman. Germany is falling. Italy has fallen. Australia will be next. But my dear little Hogwarts, you are guilty of the worst crimes imaginable."

Narcissa began to sob.

"You have the boy. Give me the boy and every person will be spared. The Italians have agreed to join me. They do not fight as you do. Germans will agree to join me. Every man, woman and child in the world will join me! But you, will not be shown mercy if you do not surrender now. Surrender, and give me the boy!" he paused for the effect to sink in. "You have one hour!"

There was no more noise of fighting from the main hall. Draco rushed to Luna's side, and helped her stand. Together, with his Mother they made their way to the main hall. They were already dealing with wounds and injuries. The dead bodies were being moved to the rooms off the hall, Draco recognised one as the room they'd been taken to as first years.

Narcissa pushed her way towards the medical corner of the hall immediately. There were murmours as she moved through the crowd. Someone yelled "Bitch!" and other comments followed. She sighed as she reached Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm a good healer!" she promised. "I wanted to be a healer! But my husband didn't like that idea. I'm so sorry.." she took a deep breath, regaining herself. "Please, I can help."

Madam Pomfrey eyed her dubiously for a moment then nodded. "We need all the help we can get." she agreed. She gestured to the crowd that was forming. "Treat anyone who needs it. Or give them a quick exit from this world. Try to make sure everyone gets a few drops of this-" she showed her a large bottle of a purple liquid. Then she gestured to the group of students who were already in the process of healing others.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldermort felt the snake slither up onto his arm. He glanced at her sideways, then looked away. "Nagini, do you know what we must do?" he asked quietly.<p>

Nagini nodded her head carefully. Each day she fought against the instincts of snake, and each day she lost more and more of herself. After ten years of being a snake, she'd found it hard not to bite anyone and anything that moved. She found herself craving for mice and rats and larger things. She'd gone after a cat. Then Tom had introduced her to human. Of course she couldn't eat a whole one. But that didn't stop them looking any less tasty. And she hated it. The end was coming nearer.

She'd understood about the dark magic that Tom used right from the start. But she wasn't sure that she knew how it worked exactly. She knew that the end was near. But not for who. It could be Harry. It might be Tom. She wanted to believe she wanted Tom dead, but she couldn't. Tom was after all, just a lost little boy. She couldn't blame him. She tried to. But Tom was good and Tom was kind. The other children had poked Nagini with sticks, and they'd been cruel to Nagini but Tom wasn't.

She hissed to herself. She wasn't Nagini the snake. She was Hermione Granger. Girl. Human. Witch. She had to remind herself of that. Had to remember. Some days she'd forget. She'd think she'd always been a snake. But she knew that was not true. Or was it? Everything seemed like a dream to her.

Nagini knew that Tom was good. He brought her food. He was good. But then, he'd gone on a trip. He'd left Nagini behind. He hadn't come back. Nagini had been scared. So scared. She was lost and scared and sad. But he came back in the end. Like he'd promised. But then he looked different. He didn't look like Tom any more. He looked sick. He looked bad. He looked scary.

Nagini knew that master was weak. No Hermione wasn't Nagini! She fidgeted slightly against his skin. She knew what had happened. She'd worked it out. Voldermort had killed Harry's parents and stretched his soul to the limit. He'd broken into pieces. But Master had come back, and master was weak. Nagini had been scared Master might die.

No! Not master!

"Nagini?" asked Tom quietly. "Oh Nagini." he stroked the back of his hand along her skin. "I won't let any harm come to you."

Nagini pushed all her love and affection into her eyes. Master was kind. Master was good. It wasn't Master's fault that everyone else was bad. Everyone else didn't understand Master. Nagini understood Master. Poor misunderstood Tom.

Lord Voldermort hissed. "Potter will not surrender. Potter is too proud. We will take him by force. We will kill each person in the castle. First we will kill the traitor. I'll let you do that shall I? Severus Snape. You never liked him did you?"

Hermione felt the bile form in her mouth. Then she remembered she was a snake.

"You can bite him, you could snap his neck with your jaws. Or squeeze the life out of him. You can kill him for me." he lifted her off his arm and closer to his face. "Oh Hermione. It will be fun won't it. We will the the greatest of all time you and I. How many have you helped me kill now Hermione? Thirty, fourty? More like hundreds!" he cackled.

Hermione never felt more sick.

Tom stared into her eyes, seeing her soul at the same time. "Nagini.." he whispered. "You are beautiful? Do you realise that? This is not lust. This is love. I am the Dark Lord. It does not mean I am not human. Do you think that they will see that? I do show mercy. I am merciful and just! I will rule this world! Forever, as an immortal."

Master was good and kind. Nice Master. Precious Master. Nagini liked it when he spoke like this. She'd heard him tell this story many times. He always told it to her. She loved it. Good Master, nice Master. She hissed happily.

"Nagini and I." he smiled. "There's a ring to it isn't there? You and I. You will be the Dark Lady." he paused. "It doesn't sound right? The Dark Queen. Oh yes Nagini. You have stolen many hearts I'm sure, and lives."

Nagini felt proud. Master was proud of her.

"Nagini and I. The Dark Lord and his Queen." he sighed. "By midnight tonight that will be true. Potter will die. By my hand."

Hermione fought for control. Stupid snake. Harry couldn't die. Humanity would fall if Harry died. Harry was important. Harry was the chosen one.

"Hermione I'm not stupid." hissed Lord Voldermort. "But you will never betray me. Potter will die. Potter was never that important. This is why you see, that humans are just so stupid. They need someone to control them!" he shook his head. "Potter is simply a symbol of their hope. And all symbols can be crushed. He will die. Because keeping him alive would be cruel. Not when I rule. He is their hope, their future. And if I crush that, then I win. I could win easily alone. But Harry lives." he sighed.

"Harry lives, and that will give them the inspiration to fight. Without their flame they will end. Do you understand now my Nagini?"

Nagini understood. Clever Master.

"The prophecy is right. But my Nagini, you are far more important than Potter. Potter is simply a symbol. You my darling are so much more than that."

Then Lord Voldermort did something quite strange even for a wizard, even for him. He kissed the snake lightly on the lips. Avoiding her teeth, he flicked his tongue into her mouth and felt pleasure tingle through him as her tongue reacted.

Hermione tried to force herself to bite him. Bite him, then strike and kill. Kill him now! She commanded herself. Kill him and end it. You should have done it before. It's not too late. Ron is dead. Ron died a long time ago. But there's still hope. The boy still lives! When did Harry start being the boy? She didn't know. But he was still alive. Bite now! Bite!

Nagini did not bite. Master Tom thought she was important! Then Tom pulled away. "Nagini, you are worth the world to me." he nuzzled his nose against hers.

Nagini smiled. "Thank you." she hissed back.

"Good Nagini." he stroked her head lightly. "Are you fed fully today?"

This was always an invitation to go hunt. Tom fed her a baby once. Hermione had panicked. Hermione had made a big fuss and thrown up. It hadn't been good. Tom had cut up the baby in front of its parents, and fed it to her. It had been the most delicious thing that she'd ever eaten. It was so good, so tasty. So soft and tender. She couldn't fit a whole one in her mouth, but he delighted in cutting them in half.

"No." she whispered back. "Feed me!"

Tom laughed. "You always say that." he tutted. "Well you can wait an hour. I promise, you can feed on Potter when he's dead. And on the the others. They Muggles of France apparently taste quite good. Though they can not be compared to those of Italy. Something about the diet I assume." he laughed clicking his fingers. "We will feed on the dead tonight. Tonight my Nagini we will feast!"

Nagini was happy. Master was happy. Tonight there would be victory. For one side at least.


	24. Free

Fred and George Weasley were backing into a corner. They were on the second floor, and retreating up the stairs hadn't been a good idea. Most of the fight was going on downstairs and in the grounds. The wolf men seemed unable to be stopped by simple spells. You Know Who wasn't there yet, but the fighting was still going on. Everyone was putting up a good fight. The most powerful Death Eaters were taking on four or five wizards at a time.

The powerful that were on their side were taking on as many Death Eaters as they could manage. But it just wasn't enough. Fred and George had decided something. They'd been born together, and they sure as hell were going to die together. But not today. Not if they could help it. Mum had already lost one son. She wouldn't be able to bear losing another, or another two.

Ginny was a problem. Everyone agreed she had to go. But where could she go? No where was safe. Harry promised he'd look after her. Fred and George knew that. Harry was a decent guy. But chosen one or not if anything happened to their sister they'd kill him before Voldermort did. It was strange but as they told him that some kind of bond formed between them.

Luna was with Cho and Ginny when Fred and George had caught up with them. The three had backed their way to the staircase trying to fight off a group of wolf men. They hadn't changed into the animal, but each fought like one. There were about thirty werewolves in the castle they knew of. None of them fought alone, and although they had wands they used them to defend more than attack. They were savage and ruthless.

Seven of them were prowling around the girls. Fred and George had seen the bodies of other children slumped behind them. It looked as if the beasts had wanted a quick snack and decided that the wounded would be suitable. But of course, being valiant and brave and loyal the girls wouldn't let them.

Of course standing inbetween seven hungry and cruel werewolves and a handful of injured wizards would only result in you becoming one of the injured. Fred and George interveened.

It would have been perhaps more sensibly to attract the attention of some of the others. But there weren't others. Dad was fighting with some of the aurors from the ministry. Percy, well he'd arrived, but where the hell he was, George didn't know. Fred had last seen Harry negotiating his way towards Hagrid who was trying to fight a troll with his bare hands and failing miserably. Lupin was fighting the monster who'd turned him into what he was and Tonks was only spottable by her green hair. The rest of the battle? Well that was just chaos.

Here they were. Backing towards a dead end. Seven very hungry, very angry wolf men advancing on them. George tried to stun one of the werewolves, but the man just laughed. A hearty chuckle. As if it had tickled him. Beside him he felt his twin shaking. The wolf men growled and snarled baring large fangs.

There were a few vampires in the castle too apparently. Three of them were Death Eaters and one was on their side. But that was only rumour. Fred reckoned it was probably untrue. He'd never seen a vampire before. Not in person. The wolf men advanced none of the spells did much good. They were close enough to smell now, their eyes glinting yellow, their teeth stained with blood.

George felt the bile rise in his throat. He'd seen what the wolves could do. Down in the Great Hall Fleur Delacour had been attacked by one of them. He hadn't been in his werewolf form at the time, but her face was heavily scarred. They'd gotten her to their makeshift healing base almost immediately, it was the place they were trying to protect. The Death Eaters were not to get to there. Bill had wanted to stay with her but she'd told him to go. He was needed. Fred agreed.

He swore silently to himself. Here he was thinking about how brave his brother's potential girlfriend was. He was about to die.

"Tasty." whispered one of the wolf men. He had slicked back black hair, and melicious eyes. His fingernails were sharp. Was he the one who had scarred Fleur? "Oh you two will be tasty."

This was the end. It was over. They were going to die. They were going to die. Seven against one. By the time they'd even opened their mouths to cast killing spells, possibly the only spell that would do enough damage, they'd be dead. Even if they killed two there'd be five to kill them. They were going to die. George slipped his hand into Fred's and raised his wands. Might as well go down fighting.

Just as the first half man half wolf lunged a flood of water came from the second floor girl's bathroom. It came with such force it knocked him of his feet and into his companions. It streamed around the others as they tried to stand knocking them down again. The twins watched in fascination as the water slammed their attackers into the banisters not once but twice before slamming them into the wall then letting them slump to the floor.

Finally the water ceased to move as did the wolf men. They crumpled into a dust like substance. A screeching voice pierced their ears as Moaning Myrtle passed through the door of the toilets and screamed.

"Who do they think they are?" she demanded. "Coming into my school and attacking my pupils!"

"It's not you-" Fred began. George shushed him.

"Those monsters! How dare they try to kill you outside my bathroom?" she screeched. "Ugly Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle! That'll show them! I knew him when he was in school! Always cruel to me! Ha! That felt good! You were never that cruel to me! Are you Ginny's brothers? Ginny's kind." she sighed content for a second. "That Bastard!" she hissed suddenly.

"Pardon?" George asked.

"What're you talking about?" asked Fred.

"Tom Riddle!" she boomed. "It would be him wouldn't it? Typical! He killed me once he won't do it again! Why didn't anyone tell me we were fighting him tonight? Don't you think it's impolite not to tell someone? Just because I'm dead!" she sniffed.

"He-" he won't kill you again because you're dead. Thought Fred. But he didn't say it because that was rude and his Mother always taught him not to be rude. "We forgot. Are you going to-"

She disapeared then reappeared a second later. "Oh I was just making sure my bathroom was tidy!" she giggled. "You know Fred, I always thought you were cute." she leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "much cuter than George." she chuckled again.

Fred had to laugh at that. "What did she say?" demanded George.

Fred shook his head as a scream that sounded too farmiliar came from the Great Hall. Then again, screams were screams. There were so many screams because life was disapearing every other minute. But that scream indicated that someone somewhere was in trouble. They hurried towards the fight as Myrtle zoomed through the pipes of the school attacking at random because Tom Riddle wasn't killing her again tonight.

* * *

><p>Fawkes the pehonix knew something was up. Of course he did. Dumbledore would never have chosen a non intelligent pet. But this was more than wizards and their wars. Fawkes knew he'd be fine. He always was. Even if the rest of the world wasn't. But something was odd. He could sense it. People had an idea, that there was only ever one Pheonix. The Pheonix. But Fawkes knew they were wrong.<p>

What good was one of something? You always needed two. Light and dark. Lord Voldermort and Harry Potter. The dark side and the light side. There was never one dark lord. There was Voldermort, there were those before him, there were his followers. All as bad as each other. It was just he who gave them a symbol of hope.

Fawkes had gathered that from listening to Dumbledore lecturing Severus Snape.

Fawkes reasoned that there was also more than one chosen one. Harry Potter yes, but each person fighting for the right side were partly chosen. Fawkes reasoned that there was more than one true Gryffindor. Fawkes reasoned a lot of things in his tired little mind, and not all of them made sense. But that wasn't what made tonight odd.

War came and went and Fawkes didn't notice it.

Tonight was different because, because Fawkes there and then realised that he was not the only Pheonix. Of course he knew there were wild pheonixes. Or did he? He'd never seen another pheonix. He'd never even looked in a mirror. He'd never seen his own mother. He'd never seen a sibling. How was he to know? But tonight was strange. Because he sensed it in his feathers.

He didn't know what to do now Dumbledore was gone. He was getting older and older as was Fawkes himself. He knew it was only a matter of time until dear Albus didn't come back. Albus hadn't come back. And now Fawkes was alone and hurting. But not much longer. He felt the presence of one of his kind. He knew it.

Fawkes burst into flames.

When he blinked in the light as he outstretched his young fleshy wings he let out a startled cry. He thought it might be his reflection. Although he had never seen what he looked like in a reflection he imagined that if he had, the sight in front of him would be what it was. The creature in front of him had scarlet feathers that glowed flamingly in the darkness, and her golden tail feather glistened.

Her claws and beak were gold, and her eyes were a deep purple. She was beautiful. She was dangerous.

He cocked his head and glanced at her. Was she like him? Was she a pheonix? She nodded, her long elegant beak gleaming in the shadow of the flames he had arose from. The ashes that Fawkes had left behind were beggining to compress as he shook quickly, compressing further and furher, more ashes joining the pile. Fawkes knew what compressed ashes became. They became diamonds.

The female pheonix smiled at him. She opened her eyes wide. He shook his head. What she suggested was indecent! Then again, he'd always liked an older woman.

Fawkes had been sad when Albus didn't return. The noise scared him. All the fighting scared him. And the voice of Lord Voldermort scared him. Albus had told him what to do when he stopped coming back. He had to make sure he took the hat to the chosen one. Harry had to get the hat. But Fawkes had been scared and alone and frightened and so so hurt. He hurt. His eyes hurt. His heart hurt.

When the fighting started he hid. He was scared. He knew he had to get the hat to Harry. But he couldn't. He was scared. He sang to himself, wings over his head so as to block out the sound. He sang a tormented song of painful beauty. Using his slow sad song alone he told the beautiful female pheonix this.

Then again she could have been a chicken for all he knew. But she was a beautiful whatever she was.

She began to cry. She was a pheonix. She flew closer to him. A tear landed on his chest, and mended his heart. It healed the broken mind the pain all went away but aching remained. She stared at him with giant tears still lingering in her eyes. She stopped him from hurting. Was he still hurting? He shook his head. No. He wasn't hurting anymore.

She nodded. That was good. Then she indicated to the hat.

Pheonixes are supposedly immortal. But Fawkes knew that was wrong. Eventually he would die. But only when he was ready. He was getting old. Even when he was reborn young and new he felt in his mind and bones he was old. He was ready to go to the Better Place where all good pheonixes go when they died.

I'll take you there she told him with a swish of her tail feathers. But only when you've done what you were born to do. With her eyes she glanced at the sorting hat. The chosen one will need it. Then you and I can go to the Better Place.

Does that place have mountains? he asked with his wing. He had been trapped for so long. Part of being Albus Dumbledore's companion meant that. He had never flown above mountains but he thought it might be quite nice. He wanted to be free. He wanted freedom.

Yes that place has mountains, her eyes whispered. She rubbed her head against his chest. I am old too, I am tired. I have seen the world and it's wonders. The cruelty of wizards is wonderous. But no more. We will go. We will be free. In a moment. Do you trust me?

I trust you. He tapped the three words with his claw.

She nuzzled her beak against his and he felt her enter his mind. It was odd but not uncomfortable. It felt like her warmth was spreading over him. He stepped into her mind. They shared the connection. Then she withdrew.

Are you ready? her voice like sugar seeped through his thoughts.

I am ready, he used his eyes. Then he hesitated. But I am not strong. I am weak. His words echoed in her mind.

She nodded. I know. Why do you think I am here? I will help you carry the hat.

He nodded. Good. Let us fly. He tried to begin to flap his wings so that he could rise into the air. He didn't manage to. I am weak. I can not fly. I am hundreds of years old.

I will help you fly.

What is your name?

When Grindelwald found me I was hurt. He trapped me as his pet. He named me Ariana.I do not know why. He hurt me. He hurt me many times. A sudden bout of pain poured into Fawkes mind and he did his best to shut it out. Ariana frowned apologising frustratedly.

Ariana is a good name for a good pheonix. Ariana help me fly?

Ariana the pheonix nodded, moving to help the old pheonix fly. Together in their beaks they took the sorting hat.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldermort joined the battle.<p>

He slashed his way through the fighting. It was easy. He walked soaked in blood from the spattering of his wolf men attacking, and drenched himself in the screams of the dying. He did not blame himself for those deaths. Humans are horrible creatures, they would create war no matter what. War would happen.

With Lord Voldermort came those close to him. Bellatrix Lestrange danced like a demon through the crowd. She weaved and cast spells. She sang quietly to herself as she went, staying close to her lord.

Lord Voldermort found the humans disgusting. Muggles and Wizards alike. Why else was he leaving them behind and joining the immortals? Bellatrix danced beside him. She'd been a sweet child. She had the same spark that Her-Nagini held. The same beauty. That was why he'd chosen her origonally. He was a good judge of character. She was good. Innocent. Deadly. In his eyes alone she was those things. She fought like a demon, danced like a demon, killed like a demon.

She attacked viciously. The fighting didn't stop because of their arrival. It seemed to start.

On Voldermort's right was Bellatrix. His beta. On his left where Lucius used to stand Fenir Greyback fell into rank. He joined the two who advanced through the castle. Voldermort held Nagini close to him. Like Moses before the Red Sea the crowd seemed to split, but Voldermort was not a devout man. He was a killer.

Dead Death Eaters began to rise as Voldermort's power took over their bodies. They did not hold wands or cast spells they simply began to attack.

"Give me Potter!" screeched Voldermort. He scanned the crowd cursing and trying to kill.

"Flamico!" bellowed Severus Snape.

Voldermort snapped around. "Who dares-?" he snarled and stopped mid sentence. "Severus Snape. Are you to join me at last?"

"No." Snape cast another spell, but Voldermort deflected it easily. From the dark lord's wand a green flame leapt, but Snape knocked it aside. McGonagall was by his side in seconds, together they twisted their way through the crowd. Voldermort attacking and the two of them putting up a good fight.

Bellatrix set her eyes upon her prey. She'd always liked a ginger. And Bill Weasley certainly was a cutey. She'd have even more fun killing him. He was fighting alongside his younger brothers. But she could deal with them easily.

Greyback's wolf men were fighting like unnatural wolves. They were vicious, they were violent, they were cruel. They were still cowards. And Harry was nowhere to be seen. Ginny suspected that he had the cloak. She'd found Luna in the chaos. They weren't that great at keeping Death Eaters away from the injured but they were managing to keep the dementors away.

"Crucio!" screeched Bellatrix Lestrange. The spell hit Bill in the back. He dropped to the floor writhing in agony. He'd been fighting Yaxley. When he fell Yaxley went for the killing blow but Bellatrix shook her head. She wanted this one herself. She glanced behind her. The battle was ongoing. But nothing cried for her attention not yet.

"Leave us!" she hissed to him.

Shrugging he joined the wolf men who were enjoying their torturing and killing of innocents. Screams of pain and fear came from all directions. Flashing lights, deafening booms. Half the castle stood in ruins. A wall had fallen partly seperating Bellatrix's prey and the rest of the battle.

"I killed your brother." she whispered. She glanced to where he had dropped his wands. With a flick of her wand she summonded it towards her and stopped it with the heel of her boot. "You know, I'm this close to becoming the dark lady of this world. No. Dark Lady doesn't sound as good even if I capitalize it." she flicked her wand again and ropes bound the man's hands.

"Dark Queen?" she asked. "Yes. Dark Queen." she cackled to herself.

Sweat glistened as it poured down his neck. She patted her robes out as if straightening them and blushed. "You know, these robes do get awfuly ripped when exterminating vermin." she sighed. "Do you like what you see Bill?" she asked quietly. "Do you?" she leaned closer. Her breats inches away from his face. He tried to look away. Look anywhere but there.

He whimpered.

"Say yes!" she growled. "Nod for your queen!"

He shook his head. Biting back tears and cries.

"Imperio!" she snarled.

He wanted to nod. Just nod it'll be ok. Just nod. Just a little nod. Nod and it'll stop hurting. He wanted to nod. No he didn't! He wanted to nod. No! Fleur. Fleur. Yeah, he wanted her. He imagined her face. Pretty face. Scars. Blood. No. He wasn't going to nod. Nod! No!

"What's wrong with you?" she screamed. "Crucio!"

It hurts. It hurts so much. Stop it. Please stop it. He wouldn't beg. Yes he would. No. He refused to beg. He wouldn't beg for her. For his life. He clenched his fists behind his back. He would not beg. Oh Lord, it hurt! Please stop it! Stop it please! He felt tears rising in his eyes. He wanted his Mother. What was wrong with him? He wanted his Mother.

"Get away from my son!" screeched Molly Weasley. "Stay away from my Bill!" her curse slammed into Bellatrix's head. She stumbled but span mid fall and hit out with her own curse.

"What makes you think you can win Molly? You were always stupid! Where'd that get you? Too many kids and a good for nothing husband!" Bellatrix laughed. A twisted smile formed on her face. "I have the perfect life! I will become the Queen of Darkness!"

"You won't hurt my baby." hissed Mrs Weasley. A flash of light came from her wand. Bellatrix knocked it aside.

Shoving her way past the rubble Fleur held her skirt down so not to expose anything unsuitable in the company of a gentleman. Even if that gentleman was Bill Weasley who she'd shared a bedroom with once before. "Stay away from my William!" she pronounced his name with a V instead of W.

"Oh darlings, two against one? How sad. You'll still lose." malicously Bellatrix grinned.

Spells crossed each other, curses and jinxes fired in the hope of having some if any effect. Bellatrix foughed like a deranged shedevil, but Mrs Weasley fought like a mother. Fleur fought like a wolf protecting her her mate. All three women fought for what they loved. Three minds, equally powerful, equally strong, all fighting with equal might.

"Yaxley!" screamed Bellatrix. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. They were-they were beating her. How was that possible?

She ducked behind a pillar. It burst into dust as Fleur's curse hit it.

Bill scrambled out of the way, tugging at the ropes that had caught his wrists. They were losening as their caster's power weakned. He tugged them off. His eyes focused on her face, Fleur's face. She-she looked dreadful. Three deep gashes were already healing from some kind of paste that had been rubbed over them. There was a cut across her eye. He winced as he saw that there were slashes in her robes and scarlet seeping slowly through them. That was going to be a lot of scars.

The ropes landed on the floor and he scrabbled for his wand. As he reached it he felt Bellatrix's knife press against the skin of his throat. "I will kill him! I'll slit his throat!" she screeched. Using him as a shield he felt her chest moving up and down.

Mrs Weasley knew her curse would hit the witch holding her son. But she also knew that it was just as likely to hit her son.

"Tom?" screamed Bellatrix. "Where are you?"

"He's not here to save you!" hissed Fleur.

"I won't hesitate to kill him- I killed your other son! I killed Ronny! And I'll kill Bill. Then how about a daughter?" she laughed hysterically to herself.

"I bet you've never killed anyone without using magic before! The hardest part of killing someone is doing it. I bet you can't do it. I bet you can't do it." whispered Bill.

"I-I-"

Bill saw his mother's eyes widen slightly nodding to Fleur ever so gentley. Bellatrix didn't notice the movement. Mrs Weasley mouthed something. Bellatrix tightened her grip. Pressing the knife so that it just grazed the surface of his neck. He shut his eyes.

There was a flash

of red light, that he saw even through his shut lids, and then he was in his Mother's arms sobbing. She stroked his hair. "It's ok baby, it's ok." she whispered. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"What for?" she asked quietly.

"I promise I'll cut my hair! I promise." he felt like a small child once more.

"Okay." she managed.

Fleur collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Voldermort commanded. His voice boomed off every wall echoing inside the minds of every man woman and child. In every country where a wizarding establishment was under attack, the Death Eaters withdrew. They rejoined ranks with their master. In other countries they watched the people they were about to kill. Those who still fought against them.<p>

"Where is Potter?" he called. "Come out come out wherever you are!" he shouted. He sighed. "Is your chosen one going to let you die? It looks like it. Join me now and you will be spared!" he shouted. He stared around. "Draco Malfoy? How odd. I always thought you were of noble blood. Will you join me now?"

He managed to shake his head.

"Mingling with mudbloods and traitors!" he hissed. "Lonbottom? Weasleys? Abbots? So many good wizarding names. Join me now!"

No one moved. No one even dared breathe.

"Then you will all die!" he glanced around. "Fenrir! Chose one, any one."

Moody lunged forward wand outstretched but with a movement of his palm he was thrown backwards slamming into a Arthur Weasley and Lupin. A wall of flames rose seperating the two armies.

"That wasn't very nice was it?" asked Voldermort. "Fenrir I know you like your virgins, how about the Weasley girl?" he looked around. "Fenrir?" he called. "Oh well. Let's see.. Draco! My son, my child, which one do you want me to hurt?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "No!"

"Lovegood!" shouted the Dark Lord. "Bring me Lovegood!"

The flames died. No wizard or witch dared move much. Some found their loved ones hands as before. Lupin slipped his into Tonks'. Ginny shivered as her father held her tightly. A few muffled sobs could be heard. No Death Eater moved either.

"I said bring me the girl or I will kill each of you where you stand!" he screamed.

Luna Lovegood walked fowards calmly. She did not look around, she simply looked the Dark Lord directly in the eye. Yaxley moved to grab her but she stepped away. "Sir, you will not touch me."

Voldermort laughed. "Will Potter come out to save his friend? Draco your mind is weak. I know Potter cares for this girl as well. Where is he now?" he sighed. "Yaxley do not touch the girl. Don't you know it's rude to aproach a young lady without her permission?"

He becokned her forward. "Do not be afraid child. I am your Lord. I bid you no harm." he smiled. "Kneel."

"I would prefer to stand."

"I said kneel!"

Luna knelt. Voldermort uncoiled the snake that lounged around his arm. He set her down upon the floor, and whispered a command. Luna watched the snake move closer. Something was familiar about it. Something was wrong. Apart from the fact she was about to die. She didn't want to die. Not yet. But. No. Harry couldn't come. Harry had to survive.

"I love you Draco." she said loud enough for him to hear.

Ginny burried her head in her father's robes. The Death Eaters moved slowly through the hall as if they themselves were snakes. Their wands at the ready, guarding watching. No one was left to keep the dementors out. They glided through the hall and no wizard or witch was willing to move. Because they knew they were going to die. They would never be happy again. There was no point anymore. It was so cold. So sad. Each one of them was so very very alone.

"Draco, come closer, I want you to see this." Voldermort beckoned him to his side, and Draco lunged.

He didn't bother with his wand. Just lunged. Slamming his fists into the Dark Lord.

With flicks of their wands chains were coming from the Death Eater's hands. The dementors moved silently, not bothering to take souls as there would be time for that later. In France and Germany and Russia Dementors took the hope too. They took hope from each witch and wizard. Everywhere. Not bothering to kiss, just taking the hope away. And Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.

Some people were trying to fight to it. Trying to keep hope. They shut their eyes and thought of their loved ones. But even those who had so much to hope for were finding it hard.

Bill held onto Fleur. The dementors passed him. It almost seemed to glare at him. He clutched her hand until his nails dug into it. She was still unconscious. He had to hope she'd be ok. Hope she'd make it. Hope- what point was there? They were going to die anyway. They were all going to die. All of them. All of them. Fleur was going to die. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Voldermort slammed Draco's head into the floor. "How dare you?" he shoved the boy down. "I appriciate your loyalty to the girl."

Luna tried not to shake. Then she realised where she recognised the snake from. "Hermione, please don't. Hermione I know you're there. Hermione please."

Nagini was a good snake to master. Nagini was not Hermione. Yes she was and she wasn't going to attack her friend! She wasn't! It was time! The time she'd been waiting for! The hat! The sword! Where was it? She was ready. Ready to lose her head. No Nagini liked tasty girls. She was going to kill the girl. Kill!

Fawkes the Pheonix was tired. So very very tired. But Ariana kept him flying. She nodded to him. It was time.

Nagini was about to strike. Then Hermione pulled away. Nagini pulled herself up again. Hermione slammed her head into the floor.

"Tom!"

Voldermort turned round and saw Potter glaring at him. "Potter! I knew you were not willing to let your friend die in your place."

The hat landed in Draco's hand. He looked up at the song bird. What the hell was he meant to do with it? He shook it, and almost stabbed himself in the foot. A sword fell from the hat. The sword of Gryffindor. He gripped it. Perfect. The snake advanced. Then seemed to stop. Then advanced. Nagini wanted to hurt the boy with the shiny sword. Hermione didn't.

The snake lunged and Draco swung the sword. The snakes head slammed across the floor, blood spattered Luna's face. Red suited her. Hermione was free.

"Tom Riddle. Please, just give up. Dumbledore's plan's working. Whatever it is. It's working." Harry promised.

"I will kill you!" Voldermort laughed. "And then I will be immortal!" he raised his wand.

"I'm not going to stop you."

"Harry don't do this!" Ginny ran forwards.

A dementor stopped her. It raised it's lips to her mouth. Before anyone could get near her it had sucked the soul from her body. She fell to the floor. Her eyes open, but nothing remained. Mrs Weasley burst into tears. Bill gave up trying to breathe.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort's curse hit Harry. He crumpled to the floor.

Then something strange happened. Voldermort's body burst into flames.

"Cover your eyes!" screamed Arthur Weasley.

"Close your eyes!" boomed Moody. "Do it now!"

Voldermort's body burned a blinding white. Everyone shut their eyes in time. Except for Luna Lovegood.

Finally when the flames subsided and those who were safe dared open their eyes they saw the remaining Death Eaters begin to flee. They ran for their lives. Some of the aurors made to go after them but Moody stopped them. "We'll catch up with them sooner or later."

Mrs Weasley began to cry even more. She buried her face like her daughter had done, in Arthur's robes. "It's over." she whispered. "It's over."

"It's over!" screamed Tonks. She leapt into Lupin's arms. "It's over!"

"We're not dead!"

"We're not dead!"

There was happiness in the hall and there was the deepest sorrow. People were dead. But people were alive. People survived.

Fawkes knew people survived. It was what they did. There was one last thing he and Ariana had to do before they died. They made their way to the books, and as they burnt to ashes, the only remaining books in the world about horcruxes burnt with them.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter woke up dead. At first he was afraid it might hurt. But it didn't. He smiled when he saw who was waiting for him. Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. They said nothing for a moment, and then Hermione was hugging him. "You made the right choice!" she whispered hugging him and hugging him. "Harry!"<p>

"Hey mate." Ron clapped him on the back. "Are they ok? My family? Is Mum ok?"

"They're-they're fine." he managed. "Ginny- a dementor got to her-"

"Her soul's free somewhere around here." Hermione promised.

"Where are my parents? Are they here?" Harry finally managed to say.

Ron nodded. "Just through here. But- you can't come back here if you go to find them. Do you understand that?"

He nodded.

Ron grinned. "Well then, let's go." he led the way through a doorway that had only just appeared. It closed behind them instantly and the three were gone.

Seconds later two fire birds appeared. They danced around each other. Fawkes frowned. Which way to the mountains?

Ariana shrugged. Choose a destination and we'll be there.

I've never seen the Alpes.

Then the Alpes it is.

They swooped down through newly formed clouds that shut behind them.

They swam through the air. Happily, free. They became the ghosts of breeze that flips through your hair on a summer's day. The harshness cold that whips and shreds your ears in winter.

The war was over. They were free at last.

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading. This is the end. The war's over. Is anyone intrested in reading the next chapter? Luna and Draco, life after the final war? Luna blinded and Draco an ex Death Eater? Or Severus and Minerva? Or how about the afterlife?_

_Anyway thank you for reading this and following it._


End file.
